The Mole
by KurtandBlaineGleek
Summary: Crossover between Glee and a reality TV show called The Mole! 10 players working together to bank up to one million dollars but one of them is out to sabotage their efforts. That person is the mole. Can you figure it out? Who is the mole? Rated for safety! Please R&R. Klaine!
1. The Arrival

**A/N: So, I actually have this posted on S&C but I thought I would post it here to see if I got anymore feedback. There are currently 6 chapters which I will add all of now. And I am in the middle of writing the 7th. This is a crossover between Glee and a reality TV show called The Mole that is no longer on TV but I was a big fan of it. So let me know what your thoughts and suspects are. Even after every chapter if you want! I would just appreciate the feedback. I'm itching to see what people are thinking! Thanks guys! Enjoy chapter 1!**

**Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Glee or The Mole though I would love to be on both. Too bad the latter is no longer on the air.**

* * *

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars," Will Schuester, host of The Mole said into the camera. It was the first episode of a new season. "But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question, who is the mole?

"Is it Santana Lopez, a twenty-four year old professional cheerleader from Louisville, Kentucky?

"Finn Hudson, a twenty-four year old mechanic from Columbus, Ohio?

"Quinn Fabray, a twenty-four year old stage actor from New Haven, Connecticut?

"Kurt Hummel, a twenty-four year old fashion designer from Chicago, Illinois?

"Mercedes Jones, a twenty-four year old back-up singer from Hollywood, California?

"Noah Puckerman, a twenty-four year old professional football player from Los Angeles, California?

"Brittany Pierce, an unemployed twenty-four year old from Lima, Ohio?

"Sam Evans, a twenty-three year old stripper from Frankfort, Kentucky?

"Rachel Berry, a twenty-four year old Broadway star from New York City, New York?

"Or Blaine Anderson, a twenty-three year old musician from San Francisco, California?"

As he introduced each player, a picture of them flashed across the screen. The show's theme music played in the background.

"Nine of these ten people are genuine players, playing for a prize of up to one million dollars and one of them, is the mole. Can you figure it out? Who is the mole?"

The scene cut away to Will standing atop a mountain range.

"Good evening and welcome to a brand new season of The Mole. I'm your host, Will Schuester. Let's go meet our players, shall we?"

Just outside of Las Vegas a bus pulled up to a sign that said "The Mole", letting off a Latina girl; Santana is first to arrive. Next to arrive is a taxi cab and a really tall man stepped out.

"Hi!" he said to the Latina and held out his hand. "I'm Finn," he added as she took his hand.

"Santana. You're not the mole are you man boobs?" Finn was taken aback by the abrupt insult but he shook it off.

"Even if I was the mole, I wouldn't tell you know would I?" he replied with a wink.

"Fair enough. I wouldn't tell you either. Here comes someone else."

A motorcycle pulled up, letting off a blonde girl and Santana's flick of the eyes failed to go unnoticed by Finn.

"I'm Quinn Fabray," the blonde girl said in greeting as she shook their hands.

"Finn."

"Santana. Who's the lady boy? Looks like he could use some sun." Quinn and Finn turned to see a tall slender pale man with perfectly coifed brunette hair and impeccably dressed. Quinn gasped.

"It can't be!"

"What?" Finn asked.

"Hello," the pale man said as he reached them. "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"Kurt Hummel?" Santana suddenly said. "The fashion designer?"

A sly smile crossed Kurt's face. "That would be me."

"I thought I heard something about a few famous people being involved this season." Santana's eyes widened just a bit.

"Doesn't that include you?" Kurt asked. Santana looked at him, dumbfounded for a moment. "Well, you're Santana Lopez aren't you? The professional cheerleader?"

"That's why I recognized you!" Quinn cried.

Santana was completely surprised that Kurt had known who she was.

"Hey there!" said a voice and they all turned to see a dark skinned woman had approached them. "I'm Mercedes!" She stuck out a hand. Kurt took it first.

"I'm Kurt."

"Finn."

"Santana."

"Quinn."

"Pleasure to meet you all," Mercedes said. "So, any idea what we're doing here exactly?" The other four shook their heads.

"Well, well, look what the cat dragged in. Santana Lopez. Fancy meeting you here." The new voice turned out to belong to a big guy with a mohawk.

Santana scowled.

"Oh my God!" Finn cried. "You're Noah Puckerman!"

"The one and only. And I prefer Puck if you don't mind. So which one of you guys is the mole?"

"It could be one of us," Santana snarled.

"Or they may not have even arrived yet," Kurt added in a calm but slightly irritated tone.

"Hey, aren't you the dolphin designer?" That caught everyone off-guard and they turned to see a blonde girl standing there, looking at Kurt with wide eyes.

"Excuse me?" Kurt asked.

"You know, a dolphin. You like other dolphins and unicorns. I watched you kiss that boy when people were walking down that long low table in the moving picture box that sits in my front room. Lord Tubbington says you're a boy who likes other boys and that makes you a dolphin." For a moment, they all just stared at her. "Hi. I'm Brittany."

The rest of them were silent, still trying to process what the girl had just said.

"Pleasure to meet you Brittany, I'm Sam." None of them had noticed the new guy arrive. He was another blonde and Kurt had to admit, he was very good looking but he wasn't his type and likely straight. "Hi guys," Sam said to everyone and they nodded. Once more introductions were exchanged.

An air of frustration left Kurt's mouth. "Oh God, please no."

"What's wrong white boy?" Mercedes asked.

"Rachel Berry," was the reply.

"Rachel Berry?" Quinn questioned. "The Broadway star?" Kurt nodded. They turned to look and saw a petite brunette walking toward them, a wide grin on her face.

"Let's get one thing straight," she said when she reached them. "Or a few things. Just because I'm not the mole, doesn't mean I'm not the star. I am going to win this thing."

And somewhere, the mole, who knew everything was thinking, _She has to be the first to go._

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but isn't there supposed to be ten of us?" Puck asked.

"Right you are Noah!" a voice said and the nine of them turned to see Will walking toward them. "Welcome players! I am Will Schuester and this is The Mole." They looked between each other and cheered and clapped. "Now, as Noah has pointed out, you may notice that there are only nine of you. This is your first test." They looked at each other again. "Behind me, you will note some rides and theme park like attractions marking the entrance to Las Vegas, Nevada. Somewhere just within the gates you will find your tenth player. You will find that they are bound and blindfolded. Your test is to find the last member of the group. If you can find them and successfully bring them back here to the entrance within an hour, you will receive twenty thousand dollars to your group pot. However, if you fail to find them within the time limit, you will win nothing and said player will earn an exemption from the first quiz tomorrow night. Your time starts now, good luck!"

They glanced at each other and took off, splitting up into groups of three just within the gates. Having no knowledge of whether this person was male or female or even what they looked like, they couldn't afford to try and search as a group.

Puck, Finn, and Santana ran off in the direction of a few carnival games, wondering if maybe their missing member was chained inside a booth.

Quinn, Brittany, and Sam hurried into a nearby casino, knowing with all the people inside, it would be easy to hide a hostage in the open.

And Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes set off for the roller coaster, Kurt keeping his distance from Rachel by constantly making sure that Mercedes was between them.

"How much time do we have left?" Rachel spat as they huffed while pushing themselves through the line, aggravating a few people. Kurt just rolled his eyes. They had barely started and already she was being a pain in his ass.

"Plenty," he spat shortly, pushing passed a large woman.

Meanwhile, Quinn, Brittany, and Sam pushed their way to the front of the chip cash in line. Quinn took the lead. "Excuse me, you aren't holding a hostage here are you?"

The lady looked at her like she was nuts. "A hostage? Young lady, this is a casino, not a cover for hiding illegal immigrants. Now either hand over your chips or stop wasting my time." Quinn stared at her for several more moments in disbelief before turning back to her companions.

"Come on, they could still be here," she said, pushing away from the window and heading out into the casino. Brittany and Sam followed her, Brittany staring wide-eyed at the lady, wondering how she could be so rude.

Puck was currently in an argument with a man who was running a carnival booth. "I'm looking for a hostage so just stay out of my way!" Apparently, he had just jumped the counter and pushed into the back of the booth, looking around for any signs of a hostage.

"Come on Mohawk boy, hostage isn't here!" Santana spat. Puck glared daggers at the man and jumped back over.

"I'll be back!" he spat before he, Santana, and Finn hurried along to the next booth.

Kurt heard a ringing and pulled a phone he hadn't noticed before out of his pocket. "Hello?" he answered and he and Mercedes came to a stop, with Rachel still examining the loading dock of the ride.

"Congratulations Kurt," said Will. "You, Rachel, and Mercedes have located the general location at which your missing teammate is being held hostage. Fifteen minutes has already dispensed. You have forty-five minutes to find the hostage and rescue them. I will warn you, it will not be easy." Will hung up.

"Will said the hostage is here. We're down fifteen minutes and it won't be easy to rescue them. We have to find exactly where they are first."

Rachel ran back to them. "It's hopeless, no sign of a hostage on the train at all. We should move on," she said. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I had to design for you," he said. She glared at him.

Suddenly, several people screamed. "What the?" Mercedes asked.

"Oh my God!" a woman shouted. Kurt noticed her head was tilted back like she was looking upward, hands covering her mouth. He followed her gaze and his mouth dropped open. There, high above them, handcuffed around a post at the summit of the first hill on the rollercoaster, stood a man who was blindfolded.

"I found our hostage…" he whispered, trailing off.

"How do you think the others are doing?" Sam asked as he and Quinn checked under yet another blackjack table. The three of them had pretty much scoured the entire casino from head to toe and found no sign of a hostage. They were starting to think that maybe the person wasn't there.

Suddenly, the ringing of a phone hit the air and Quinn found the thing in her sweater pocket. "Um, hello?" she questioned.

"Quinn, Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes have located the hostage. They'll need your guys' help to get him down though. Meet them at the rollercoaster. Quick! You only have thirty-five minutes left." The call was cut and Quinn grabbed Sam and Brittany by the hands.

"That was Will. The hostage is at the rollercoaster and Kurt, Rachel, and Mercedes need our help to get him down." The three of them took off running.

"Man!" Puck cried, kicking over a garbage can, only to have the sound coincide with the ringing of a phone. "What the?"

"Dude!" Finn cried. "Check your pocket!" Puck did as he suggested and phone the ringing coming from a phone that had suddenly appeared in his pocket.

"Yeah?" he asked carefully.

"Puck, the hostage has been found at the rollercoaster. They need your help to bring to safety. Get over there now." The call was cut.

"Well?" Santana stated, hands on her hips.

"Hostage at the rollercoaster. We need to help get him to safety or something."

Finn glanced at his watch. "We only have half an hour left."

"Let's go!" Santana shouted and the three of them ran off.

Kurt was pacing, trying to figure out how to get him down.

"You're a guy, why don't you just climb up there?" Rachel stated. Kurt shot her the evil eye.

"Oh sure. Like it's really that easy Rachel Berry!" She frowned and opened her mouth to say something when Quinn, Brittany, and Sam came running onto the scene and Kurt looked grateful for the idea of more heads.

"Where is he?" Sam asked. Kurt, Mercedes, and Rachel pointed up. The three newcomers raised their eyes to the sky and their mouths dropped open in shock. Sam recovered first. "Kurt, you and Quinn board the coaster in the front car. Mercedes, you and Rachel board in the second car. Brittany, you stay with me."

"You have a plan trouty mouth?" came Santana's voice and the six of them turned to see Puck, Finn, and Santana standing there. Sam decided to ignore the comment and nodded his head.

"I do. Santana, why don't you take Brittany and board in the third car, look like passengers. Finn, you, Puck, and I will need to get control of the controls. We need to stop the train when it reaches the summit."

For a moment there was silence. "You know for a blonde, you're pretty damn smart," Puck said. And that was all the words they needed as Kurt shouted there was only twenty minutes left to both rescue the hostage and get back to Will at the entrance. They flew into action.

Kurt and Quinn boarded the first car. Rachel and Mercedes slid into the seat behind them. And Santana and Brittany got on behind them, allowing regular tourists to board the rest of the train. Sam tried to negotiate with the man behind the controls but was getting nowhere so Puck just shoved the guy out of the way and took control, ordering Finn and Sam to keep him from getting back to the controls.

"Enjoy your ride!" Puck said with a laugh.

The train left the dock and twisted down into its long climb up the hill. Kurt kept his eyes on the hostage as they climbed even higher. The closer they got to him, the more attractive Kurt could see that he was. It was obvious that his hair was gelled down to his head and he was rather on the short side. He had darker skin and Kurt found himself wishing that he could see the guy's eyes. _Keep it together Kurt_, he said to himself. He drew a deep breath.

"Hi!" Kurt called brightly as they reached the top and the train came to a halt. The tourists behind Santana and Brittany's car all started to panic. Kurt looked at Quinn. "Try to keep them calm. I'll work on rescuing the hostage." Just then, the little phone rang again and Kurt answered it.

"Well done Kurt. Under the front of your car, you will find a key. This is key will unlock the handcuffs holding your teammate to the post. You cannot break ride rules though so you are going to need to find a way to get him safely on the train without having more than two people per car. You have fifteen minutes left and while the train is stopped, people can get out on the side steps. Good luck."

Kurt nodded as he pocketed the phone. He turned to Quinn. "Find an empty spot on the train and fill it in until you guys can all move a seat. We can only have two people per car and I want him in this one." Quinn nodded and stepped out of the car, being joined by Mercedes and the two of them went to work changing up everyone's positions in the train.

The pale man felt around under the top of the car and found the key. He pulled it off and stepped out of the car. "You're okay. We're here to rescue you."

"Where exactly am I?" the man asked and Kurt could feel his heart leap at the sound of the guy's voice.

"At the top of the rollercoaster," he replied in a whisper. Shaking his head, he went to work with the key in the lock. "Hang on!" he said, unlocking the cuffs. "Yes!" Next he went for the blindfold and when he'd pulled it off, Kurt found himself staring into the most beautiful hazel eyes he had ever seen. "Hi…"

"Hi…" the guy replied, seemingly just as mesmerized by Kurt as Kurt was by him.

"I'm Kurt," Kurt said.

"I'm Blaine." The small smile on Kurt's face grew even more. Blaine. What a perfect name for such a perfect guy.

"Kurt!" Quinn shouted, snapping both of them out of it. They turned to look at her and she was tapping the watch on her wrist. She was now in the second car with Mercedes. "We've got eight minutes left and this coaster is going to take at least two of them!"

Kurt's eyes went wide and he hustled Blaine into the train car, leaning over the side. "Guys, we got him! Go!" He was grateful when they seemed to have heard him as the coaster went on its way.

Will stood at the entrance glancing at his watch. Six minutes left to go. He tapped his foot. Two more minutes passed by before he saw the first of the ten players running for the entrance. It was Kurt and he had Blaine by the hand. Everyone else was running behind them. They all skidded to a stop in front of Will.

"Well done. You found the hostage, rescued him, and brought him back here," he said, pausing as the ten of them tried to catch their breaths, while staring at him expectantly. "All with three minutes to spare," he finished, grinning as the players burst into cheers. "Congratulations, that's twenty thousand dollars added to the group pot. Now let's get going. We have a lot more game to play and you have a long way to go.

_Not a bad start. We'll let them feel like things are going well for a bit_, thought the mole as the ten of them and Will piled into a van and headed away from the Las Vegas border.

* * *

**A/N: And that was chapter 1! Like I said, 6 chapters are already done and I'll get the other 5 of them up ASAP! The first execution is in the next chapter! And I'm estimating this story to be about 16 chapters in total. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading! I'd love to know your suspects.**


	2. Execution 1

**A/N: So here is the first execution chapter. I'm taking time putting these up actually but I really would like to know what you are all thinking. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I got no Klaine to hold me down and Blaine has strings attached tonight on Glee! Which means I don't own it.**

* * *

Kurt found himself sitting in a window seat of an airplane that night, Finn on the aisle and to his luck, Blaine right between them in the middle. Rachel had protested. She had wanted that seat for two reasons, one to flirt with Finn – who was married – and the other to talk Kurt's ear off. She'd ended up between Puck and Santana who wouldn't take crap from her at all. Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany sat behind them and Sam was on his own in the window seat behind Kurt. None of them knew where they were going. Except of course, the mole.

"I just wanna sleep," Kurt muttered as he stared out the dark window, head resting on the back of the seat.

Blaine looked at him. "Go ahead and sleep beautiful. I'll wake you up when we land," he said. The compliment had them both blushing. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. "Go on, sleep."

"Thank you," Kurt said, allowing his eyes to flutter shut. He was jolted awake again only a moment later by Rachel.

"How can you sleep?! We don't have any idea where we're going! We all should be on edge right now! You're too comfortable. You must be the mole!" Santana clamped a hand over Rachel's mouth.

"Zip it man hands! He has a right to be tired. Hell, I'd be dozing too if I didn't have you to keep in check." There were murmurs of agreement from the rest of the group.

"Maybe you're all the mole than!" she shouted.

Kurt turned an angry eye on her. "Or maybe you're the mole and you're just trying to desperately to get the rest of us to stray off your path. Now if you don't mind, please shut up so I can sleep."

Well, that was on suspect off everyone's list. Rachel couldn't be the mole. She was too blatantly obvious. Or maybe that was just her strategy to throw everyone off.

"Good evening players," Will said as the ten of them came to a stop in front of him. "Welcome to Venice, Italy. This is the Hotel Antiche Figure. It is where you will be staying for the night. But just one night. We leave tomorrow morning. There was a collection of groans. "So here's the deal. You can stay in as I know the lot of you are tired, or you can go out. However, you must return by midnight or cost the group five thousand dollars. And you must stick together, with the exception of two people or be penalized another thousand dollars for every person separated from the group. Now, for these two people, I will offer the chance for a gondola ride. However, it will cost you two thousand dollars, one grand per person. And it has to be two or no deal."

The others conversed with Rachel claiming she deserved it after the way they had treated her on the plane. But no one volunteered to go with her. Finally, Kurt piped up.

"I think Blaine deserves the gondola ride because of the ordeal he's already been through." Everyone seemed to agree with that.

"All right Blaine," Will said. "Anyone specific you want to go with you?"

Blaine seemed to think about it for a moment. "Kurt," he said. The pale man blushed but no one seemed surprised.

"Kurt, do you accept?" Will asked. Kurt nodded. "Very well, that's two thousand dollars from the group pot, bringing you down to eighteen thousand dollars. Now remember, if just one person returns after midnight, that's another five thousand dollars gone. One thing I haven't told you yet. Whatever money you lose goes to the mole." They all collectively gasped.

"Is that new this year or something?" Rachel spat.

"Yes," Will replied. "Kurt and Blaine, follow me. The rest of you, have a good night."

Later, in the gondola, Blaine was studying the map Will had given them. He was good with Italian but apparently not good enough because it was ten minutes to midnight and they were nowhere near the hotel.

"All these canals look the same," Kurt said, throwing his hands up in frustration. Blaine placed a hand on his arm.

"Calm down beautiful, we'll figure it out, I promise."

Kurt looked at him. "You know, if we lose five thousand dollars to the mole, the rest of the team is going to hate us tomorrow."

Blaine laughed. "We'll deal." That caused Kurt to smile and they looked at the map. Suddenly, Kurt pointed.

"Look, Hotel Antiche Figure. Show that to the guy rowing the gondola and tell him that's where we want to go!"

Blaine did as Kurt had said. Unfortunately, they were almost all the way across Venice so they came in twenty minutes late. Will was waiting for them.

"Hi guys," he said.

"Hi, they replied.

"Well, you guys are twenty minutes past curfew. You want to tell me what happened?"

Kurt and Blaine both visibly cringed.

"We got lost," Blaine said.

Will raised an eyebrow. "Really? Blaine, I thought you were fluent in Italian. You shouldn't have had trouble reading the map or speaking with the gondola operator." Blaine blushed. "Not to mention, I pointed out the hotel on the map when I gave it to you." Blaine looked at Kurt and Kurt blushed too, shrugging.

"Guess things tend to slip out of your head easily when you're distracted," Kurt said, smiling over at Blaine. Will gave them a knowing look.

"As you know, you broke curfew and that's five thousand dollars from the group pot, bringing it down to thirteen thousand dollars and the mole is now seven thousand dollars richer than he or she was when you landed." They looked down at the ground in shame. "You have to tell your teammates tomorrow. Off to bed."

Kurt and Blaine headed up their rooms and felt a bit shameful. The mole, whoever he or she was, was probably beaming by now, or would be when they found out that Kurt and Blaine had cost the group another five thousand dollars.

The ten of them filed in at breakfast the next morning with Will sitting at the head of the table.

"Good morning players."

"Good morning!" the all replied.

"I trust you all slept well?" They nodded. "You have a good night?"

"Yeah!"

"Kurt, Blaine, do you guys have something you want to tell the rest of the team?" The two of them looked at each other and Blaine nodded. Kurt took a deep breath and set his fork down, picking up his napkin.

"Um…last night, Blaine and I kind of got lost in the gondola." The rest of them looked at each other.

"You didn't miss curfew, did you?" Rachel spat, eying them both suspiciously. Kurt and Blaine looked at each other.

Blaine let out a breath. "Unfortunately, we got back twenty minutes after midnight so…" He trailed off.

"Mole activity!" Rachel shouted. "How dare you cost us another five thousand dollars!"

_Yep, she has to go. Looks like I have to do something to make sure she's gone tonight_, thought the mole, eyes watching Rachel go bat crazy.

"Will you shut up?" Santana said, throwing her napkin at Rachel. "Sheesh, can't say I'm the only one but I'm thinking just about everyone here is ready to see you gone. You better not be the mole or I'm going to go nuts."

Will stood up. "All right guys, if you're done with breakfast, we need to hit the train station."

The lot of them stood up and grabbed their belongings before heading out.

When they got to the train station, it was to find that an extremely long train was waiting for them. Will stood in front of it with his hands clasped in front of him. "Hello guys. Welcome to the train station. Now before we can take our journey to our next destination, I need one person who can eat, one person who doesn't mind being alone, and one person who is a logical thinker. Decide amongst yourselves who these people will be."

The ten of them deliberated for a few moments before coming to a decision, though Rachel sat, huffing.

"You have a decision?" They nodded. "Okay who's my eater?" Finn raised his hand. "Okay Finn," Will went on. He gestured for him to stand next to him. "Who doesn't mind being alone?"

"That would be me," Kurt said, walking over to join Finn and Will.

"And lastly, who is a logical thinker?" Quinn raised her hand. "All right than Quinn, join us. You three follow me and the rest of you wait here for further instructions."

Will lead them onto the train and told Kurt and Quinn to wait for him in the first carriage while he walked Finn to the dining car. When they got there, Will stepped just inside the door. "Finn, you will see here that every single one of the tables in this carriage is laden to full with pies. If you can eat through half of them by the time we reach our next destination, I'll add ten thousand dollars to the pot. If you eat less than half, you earn nothing. If you eat three quarters, I'll add fifteen thousand dollars to the pot. And if you eat them all, you get twenty thousand dollars. Do not start until the train pulls away from the station."

Finn nodded his head and sat at one of the tables, waiting. Will left the car and returned to Quinn and Kurt. He gestured for Kurt to remain there and Quinn to follow him. He lead her all the way to the caboose where there was a television screen and a large diagram of eight squares.

"Quinn, you are the logical thinker here. That screen is going to show you a series of puzzles that it is your job to solve. If you can manage to solve at least five of them by the time we reach our destination, I will add ten thousand dollars to the pot. Your time starts as soon as we pull away from the station."

Quinn looked at the diagram and the screen and took a deep breath. She nodded and Will left the caboose. He returned to Kurt and gestured for him to follow him back off the train where he lead him to a smart car.

"Kurt, this is a map that gives directions to our final destination of Verona." He handed him the map along with a GPS system. "If you can beat the train to Verona, the money that Finn and Quinn will be working to collect will not be earned and you will get yourself an exemption from the quiz and cannot be executed tonight. However, if they beat you, they will both earn money for the pot, a total of thirty thousand dollars is to be won between them and you get nothing. Good luck."

Kurt nodded his head and got into the car. He prepared to leave when Will called out. "You cannot leave until the train has pulled out of the station!" Kurt nodded again and Will headed off.

The host returned to the rest of the group and clapped his hands.

"Okay, you seven, come with me." He lead them to a small airport where a man was waiting with a plane. "In a moment, the train will leave the train station with Quinn and Finn on it. Both of them have been given a task to complete by the time the train reaches its final destination of Verona, Italy. If they can complete those tasks, a total of thirty thousand dollars can be won. However, Kurt has been given a car, a map, and a GPS. His task is to reach Verona before the train does. If he achieves that goal, he will receive an exemption and cannot be executed tonight and the group will win no money from the train tasks."

There was a collective series of laughs and gasps. Rachel stared on angrily. "He doesn't deserve to lose us any more money or an exemption!" They glared at her.

Will went on, yet again. "Behind you is a plane that is normally used for skydiving. Guess what the seven of you are going to be doing?" More gasps and some high fives.

"No way! I am not jumping out of a plane!" Rachel shouted.

A grin crossed Will's face. "Then you better know your stuff. Here's the deal, the pilot is going to take us up and fly toward Verona. I'm going to ask each one of you a question. If you get it right, you earn one thousand dollars for the pot and get to land in the plane. If you get it wrong or opt not to answer your question, you have to jump and parachute your way down to the ground. You will have trained skydivers with you. And you earn no money should you have to jump. However if you decide to forego receiving a question at all and just jump, I will give you five thousand dollars. Are we clear?"

They all nodded and boarded the plane. As the plane took off, the train left the station and Kurt's car started down the road. Finn began eating pies and Quinn started working on solving those puzzles, Kurt stepped on the gas.

Within minutes, the seven players in the plane were high above the ground and nearing Verona.

"Okay guys, you ready?" Will asked. They all nodded their heads. "The first question is for Puck. How many eggs are in a baker's dozen?"

It was obvious to the rest of them that there was no way Puck would know the answer to that. He was a football player and a stud by his own word but no way was he a baker by any means. However, they also thought that he was more likely to jump out of the plane.

"Thirteen," he said almost immediately and shocked the rest of the players. How had a guy like puck known that?

"Correct," Will replied. "That's a thousand dollars added to the group pot. Mercedes, you're next, do you want a question or do you want to jump?"

"Give me a question." Will nodded.

"What is the Capital of Alaska?" Mercedes frowned. Damn, why hadn't she paid attention to geography back in school? She should know this. It was kind of embarrassing that she didn't. She frowned and looked back at the trained skydiver who she was to be jumping out with.

Biting her lip, she said, "Guess I'm jumping." Will asked if she was sure and she nodded. Waddling awkwardly to the door of the plane, she had one last look at them all before the trained skydiver had them leaping out and the last the others heard was her scream as she fell into the air.

"Blaine, would you like a question or will you jump?" Will asked.

The curly-haired man grinned and pulled his goggles down over his face. "Forget the question. I lost five grand for us last night. I want to earn it back. I'm jumping."

"Okay. You're just going to jump that banks you guys another five thousand dollars and brings your total up to six thousand dollars for this particular test."

Blaine waddled forward, giving the group a thumbs up. "Let's do this!" he shouted and he and the trained skydiver jumped from the plane. He whooped as they fell through the air and Rachel looked out after them.

"Okay," she said. "I am not doing that."

"Then it's your turn Rachel," Will said. "Are tomatoes a vegetable or a fruit?"

Rachel sighed with relief. This was easy. Considering she was a vegan, she knew the answer to this one. "Fruit," she said shortly. She missed the groan Santana let out. The Latina was not above letting the rest of them know that she would love to have pushed Rachel out of the plane but seeing as she'd gotten her question right, she wouldn't get that pleasure.

"Correct," Will said with a smile. "And you don't have to jump Rachel. "Santana, question or..."

"I'm jumping," the Latina answered, cutting him off. Anything to get away from Rachel. She wasted no more time in jumping out of the plane. They heard her whoop just like Blaine did.

Will turned to the remaining players. Two more left to answer a question. "Sam, question or jump?"

The blonde man seemed to think about it for a moment. "I'll take the question," he said, giving a smile.

"Okay, the seven of you so far have earned a total of twelve thousand dollars, nearly doubling your current total." They cheered and clapped before Will got serious again and looked at Sam. "Who was the first person to sign the Declaration of Independence?" he asked.

"John Hancock," Sam replied without a moment to think. Will smiled.

"That's correct. Another thousand dollars to the pot and one more question to go. Brittany, it's for you."

The blonde girl nodded and pulled on her ponytail. Will looked at the card in his hand. Sam, Puck, and Rachel all glanced at each other, none of them really sure that Brittany would get this at all.

"Who is the Queen of England?" It was an easy question. Everyone knew the answer to that. Everyone except perhaps Brittany.

"Lord Tubbington," she said immediately and the other three groaned. Will just looked at her.

"Who is Lord Tubbington?" Puck asked. Brittany looked at him as if she thought he was nuts for not knowing.

"He's my cat."

It was quiet it for several moments before Will seemed to pull himself together.

"I'm sorry Brittany but that is incorrect. The answer is Queen Elizabeth II." Brittany shrugged and the skydiver with her pushed them forward. She seemed to barely notice when they jumped out of the plane. "Okay, good work guys. That's a total of thirteen thousand dollars added to the pot. Three thousand from right answers and ten thousand from two automatic jumps. Let's go meet your friends on the ground, eh?"

Back on the ground, Kurt had stopped to ask for directions, but finding few people who spoke English in the Italian countryside, he was left to just following the GPS and the map. "This is ridiculous!" he spat veering back onto the road and glancing at the map.

Finally, the plane landed and the train was pulling into the station, just after sunset. "Wait here," Will said to the other seven contestants as he boarded the train. "Finn?" he said as he entered the dining car.

Finn was leaning against a seat, looking positively sick. A little more than half the pies were empty. Will smiled, clapping his hands.

"Well done Finn, that's ten thousand dollars added to the pot to go with your teammates thirteen thousand dollars. Come with me, we'll see how Quinn did." As they walked on through the train, Finn struggling because he felt overly full, Will neglected to tell him that he may not have earned any money at all. That depended on whether Kurt had reached Verona before the train.

Quinn was still calculating something it appeared when they entered the caboose.

"Quinn?" Will questioned and the blonde looked up.

"Did we stop?" she asked. He nodded his head and she let out a breath. "I'm not even sure how I did."

Will walked over to check her answers where she been recording them. After a moment, he looked up. "You were given a series of questions to answer before we reached Verona. I told you if you answered five correctly, I would add ten thousand dollars to the pot. Unfortunately Quinn, you got only four." The blonde slammed a fist into her hand and Finn only groaned. "I'd like you two to come with me because there is one more thing about this test that you didn't know."

He lead them both off the train to where Rachel, Puck, Sam, Santana, Blaine, Brittany, and Mercedes were all waiting and gestured for them to go and stand with them.

"Now, on the train tasks, one was completed. Finn, you managed to eat half the pies for a total of ten thousand dollars added to the pot. Quinn, as you know you were one question shy of five, causing you to fail the task and out of a possible thirty thousand dollars available on the train part of the test, you banked only ten thousand. Was the mole at work here? Maybe, maybe not. Finn, Quinn, while you were on the train your friends here were answering questions up in the air. Blaine, why don't you tell them how that went?"

Blaine grinned at Finn and Quinn. "Well, we were given the choice to either answer a question or parachute jump and if we jumped right off, we got five thousand dollars for the pot. If we got the question right we earned a thousand dollars. Wrong, we earned nothing and we had to jump out of the plane. Brittany and Mercedes both got their questions wrong. Rachel, Sam, and Puck all answered correctly and Santana and I just jumped from the plane."

"In short, your friends earned a total of thirteen thousand dollars for the pot," Will confirmed. Finn and Quinn cheered and clapped for their teammates. "That makes the combined total twenty-three thousand dollars added to the pot, which brings you up to thirty-six thousand dollars!" They all cheered. "However, Finn and Quinn, what you didn't know was that Kurt, whom you selected as the person who liked to be alone was given a smart car, a map, and GPS system to find his own way to Verona. If he were to make it here before the train, he would earn himself an exemption and whatever money you earned in the train tasks would not be added to the pot."

"You've got to be kidding me," Finn said, groaning. He looked around. "I don't see him anywhere so I guess that means we won." A slow smile crossed Will's face.

"Don't be so quick to judge. Kurt!"

At that moment Kurt came walking out from around the train building, hands in his pockets. Rachel glared and the others cheered and clapped and Finn merely groaned but more from the fact that his stomach was full.

"Congratulations Kurt, you made it here before the train which means you have an exemption and you cannot be eliminated tonight. Also, the ten thousand dollars Finn earned will not be added to the pot, dropping the day's total to thirteen thousand dollars and leaving the pot with twenty-six thousand dollars. Really not bad for the start of the season.

"Now, if you all pile into the awaiting vans, we can head for the hotel and eat well. Tonight you face your first execution. Good luck."

At dinner few people said much and Will tried to get them talking but very little was exchanged. They were all suspicious of each other and Rachel was still suspecting every single one of them of being the mole obviously. She wasn't going to trust anybody.

Will raised his glass. "A toast to everyone here and to whomever is executed tonight. Kurt, you've earned the first exemption of the season so you're safe and you cannot be executed. For the rest of you, good luck."

One by one the players were taken in to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: What place did the mole arrive in back in Las Vegas?

Question two: In which group was the mole during the hostage rescue game?

Question three: What car was the mole in on the rollercoaster during the hostage rescue game?

Question four: Where was the mole sat on the flight to Venice?

Question five: Did the mole answer their question correctly in the skydiving game?

Question six: In what order did the mole answer their question in the skydiving game?

Question seven: What position did the mole arrive in the race to Verona game?

Question eight: What color is the mole's hair?

Question nine: When is the mole's birthday?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

When everyone had answered the quiz, totals were tallied and the question of who would be executed first was locked in and ready to go.

Dressed in their best the players filed into the lobby of their hotel, seats waiting for them. Will was standing in front of a table with a laptop on it. Beside the table stood a TV screen with a thumb print logo on it.

"Good evening. Welcome to your first execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will enter your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, if the screen goes red, you are the mole's first victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Kurt, you earned an exemption, which means you cannot be executed tonight. Let's begin. I'll start tonight by going alphabetically.

"Blaine, you're first."

Blaine drew a breath as Will typed his name into the computer, locked eyes with him for a moment and pressed the enter key. There were a few tense moments before the screen flashed green and Blaine let out his breath in relief. Mercedes patted him on the shoulder.

"Brittany."

The blonde girl looked on as Will typed her name into the computer. After a beat, he hit enter and again, there were a few tense moments before again, the screen flashed green. Brittany clapped happily.

"Finn."

The tall man held his breath, much the same way that Blaine had as Will slowly entered his name into the computer. He locked eyes with the host as the enter key was pressed. After a moment, the screen flashed green once more and Finn visibly relaxed.

"Mercedes."

Blaine gripped Mercedes' hand as Will entered her name into the computer. The tapping of the enter key was heard and the wait was tense again. The screen flashed green and Blaine squeezed her hand. She smiled with relief.

"Puck."

Arms crossed, the football player looked on with an air of calm as his name was entered into the computer. The pressing of the enter key and the wait. Another green screen cleared Puck to be back the following round.

"Quinn."

It was getting down to the wire as Quinn realized when he entered her name, she now had a one in four chance of being the one to go home first. She shut her eyes, drawing in a few deep breaths. The screen went green once more and she relaxed.

"Rachel."

Unlike the others before her, Rachel appeared quite confident as her name was entered. Her nose was up in the air as they all watched Will tap that enter key. Tension hung in the air.

_Please let her be gone, let me have done enough somehow_, the mole thought.

The moments seemed to drag out and then…the screen flashed red.

"Rachel, grab your bag and come with me," Will said, standing up. Rachel did not to be very happy at all. In fact, she seemed positively fuming, though with her acting skills, she held herself together as well as she possibly could. "I'm sorry to see you go Rachel."

She plastered a smile on her face. "It's okay. I had a great time and I got to see a different part of the world and meet interesting people. I wish the others luck and I hope they nab that mole."

Will opened the car door for her and Rachel climbed in. "Good-bye," he said and she waved as the car drove off.

_Job well done_, thought the mole. _Time for victim two. Bring it on_!

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap for execution one! Ten players become nine. Who do you suspect? I'll get the third chapter posted soon. Hopefully I'll get some feedback by then. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	3. The Final Destination Game

**A/N: And here is chapter three! I know this one is a lot shorter but I wrote it directly to S&C via my cell phone so I wasn't sure how long it would come out. The others after it are longer again. I will have an execution every other chapter. How the show went was there were at least challenges between every execution. Executions were every other day. So each episode consisted of two days of game play. Therefore you can look as every two chapters as one episode. This starts a new one and every non-execution chapter will begin the same way. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee or The Mole but I own the character on my RP faced by the girl who played Katie in last night's episode. Still tripping. **

* * *

"One execution down and a berry was plucked from the bush," Will said from his spot in a sheep herding field. "Rachel failed to guess the identity of the mole and ultimately became the game's first victim. The other nine players were relieved to see her go. Never the less, the game played on as they continued to work out the answer to the million dollar question, who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Santana Lopez?

"Finn Hudson?

"Quinn Fabray?

"Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Noah Puckerman?

"Brittany Pierce?

"Sam Evans?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

Player profiles flashed across the camera as he said their names with Rachel's having been removed from the reel. Opening credits continued to roll as the camera panned to the morning breakfast table.

"Good morning players," Will said as he entered the room. "I trust you all slept well." There were a few murmurs and nods of the head. "Mercedes you look relieved."

The girl smiled and sat down her fork. "Very. I was so sure that I was going to be the first to go." Will nodded his head to her.

"I hate to put a damper on the lovely morning but last night the lot of you were asked to vote for one person you least suspected of being the mole. If you look around the table, you'll notice that one of your number is missing."

They all glanced around. "Where's the dolphin designer?" Brittany asked.

"As you may have noticed, Kurt is not here. The majority of you suspected him the least of being the mole. Likely due to his drive to get that first exemption. Kurt was retrieved from his hotel room several hours ago. Your next test is to find him. He is waiting at the train station of your next destination. You will have three hours to discover your destination and congregate back at the Verona train station. You might remember being driven here with the windows covered." They all got where this was going. "Kurt has left clues along the way to the train station that will tell you where you are headed but you will only find them if you follow the correct path. You have to go on foot. You have three hours to get there. I suggest you grab your things and go. Your time starts now."

The lot of them scrambled up from the table and hurried to gather their things before rendezvousing in front of the hotel.

"Blaine, you know Italian, you take the lead," Quinn said. The others nodded in agreement. They were about to head out when Will called out to them from his place by a car.

"If you get to the train station on time, I will give you twenty thousand dollars. However, I have a proposition for you. If the eight of you can agree on one person, I will allow someone to come directly to the train station with me. It will cost you five thousand dollars but if you choose to do it, I will guarantee ten thousand dollars to the pot whether you make it there on time or not."

The group conversed among themselves for a moment before they all nodded.

"We elect Brittany," Sam said.

"Are you sure?" They all nodded. "Very well, Brittany come with me. That will cost you give thousand dollars, bringing you down to twenty-one thousand. At the same time, you've earned a guaranteed ten thousand dollars to the pot, bringing the total to thirty-one thousand dollars. Still twenty thousand dollars to be earned, good luck."

Will and Brittany got in the car and it drove off. Blaine watched it for a moment, observing how far it drove down the street before making a right turn.

"Let's go guys," he said. "I saw the direction the car headed."

None of them needed telling twice as they all started running. Mercedes was not amused by any of this. She was not in the shape to be running through the streets. But she shoved it aside and followed the rest of them. Blaine was in the lead, his backpack on his back. They were all relieved that producers did not expect them to carry their Mole duffles while running through the streets.

They followed Blaine around the first corner where they found their first clue. Hanging on a lamppost was what appeared to be a gladiator helmet. "What good is this going to do us?" Puck asked, taking the helmet off the hook.

"It's a gladiator helmet," Blaine said. "Gladiators fought in the colosseum. That's in Rome." He had a smile spread across his face. They watched him hurry over to one of the locals and start conversing in Italian. After a few moments, he came back. "He said the car made a left at that stoplight down there and wondered why we would ever want to walk to the train station. He offered to give us a ride."

"Dude," Finn said. "Why didn't you take it?"

"Because that would be breaking the rules man boobs," Santana answered. "Will said we're meant to go on foot."

Mercedes was breathing heavily. "But some of us aren't cut out for this running everywhere." Clearly she and Finn both were ready to just hop in a car.

Just then, they heard a phone ring. Blaine found the phone in his pocket. "Hello?"

"Blaine, it's Kurt," said the pale man from the other end of the line. Blaine mouthed that it was Kurt. "I'm supposed to tell you that your time limit has been cut in half. You have an hour and a half to get to the train station." After that, he hung up.

"Shit." Blaine turned and took off running down the street at break neck speeds, the others following behind. "Move it guys! Kurt just told me the time limit has been cut in half! And if what that local said is anything to go by, we're not exactly close to the train station.

"Hold up!" Puck cried, yanking on Blaine's backpack just as they reached the stoplight where they were meant to turn left. "If that were true, why would Kurt be the one telling us? Wouldn't Will have told us?" Blaine looked skeptical. "Relax, I think he's pulling out chain, mole activity. He's trying to make us scramble so we'll be too busy worrying about getting there on time to think about asking for directions, which will get us lost and take up more time and ultimately cause us to arrive out of the time limit."

"He has a point Blaine," Finn said.

They were all quiet for a moment before Blaine slowly nodded and turned left. A huge poster with an N on it was taped to the side of a building.

"N?" Quinn questioned? "How does N relate to gladiator?" None of them seemed to have an answer for her.

"The only N thing I know is the city of Naples which begins with the letter N," Blaine said, just as confused as the others. He hurried off to find another local and get more directions.

_Too bad you got the time limit thing wrong. Blaine was the smart one. Oh well, more money for me,_ thought the mole.

Their next right turn took them to find both a bag of apples and a postcard with a fountain on it. None of this made any sense. N plus apples pointed to Naples but Blaine was certain the fountain on the postcard was the famous one in Rome. Why on Earth was Kurt giving them mixed signals? Many of them were wondering if they had been wrong about Kurt being the mole. But then again, it could just be his strategy to make others think he was the mole so he could knock them out of the game. Everything was questionable.

Their next clue was clearly a photo of the Colosseum. They were starting to think that yes, they were going to Rome after all. The Naples clues were meant to throw them off and with Blaine's Italian they took very few wrong turns.

Still, it was some time before the lot of them finally found the train station. Will was standing there, glancing at his watch. Brittany stood beside him.

"Well done guys," he said as they all bent to catch their breaths. "You've made it within the three hour time frame." They all cheered until Will's next words stopped them short. "However, I believe Kurt was instructed to call you and tell you that the time limit had been cut in half. Due to that, you did not make it within the time limit as it took you over an hour and a half to get here. Therefore, you do not earn twenty thousand dollars and instead, it goes to the mole." They all groaned and a few of them glared at Puck. Mole activity or just an honest mistake? "Now, you'll note that Kurt left clues to two different places. Only one of them is correct. If you think we go to Naples, file onto platform A and board the train to Naples. If you think we go to Rome, file onto platform B and board the train to Rome. If Kurt is waiting for us at the train station on the other end, I'll put ten thousand dollars in the pot. If not, you get nothing and Kurt will earn an exemption from tomorrow night's execution."

"Okay, there is no way I'm letting him get the second exemption," Puck spat.

"Which train do you think we're taking?" Will asked.

"Rome," Blaine said immediately. The others all nodded. "There were more course for Rome than Naples."

"Very well," Will said. "Head on over to platform B and we'll board the train to Rome."

They all did as he said and boarded the train to Rome. Once it was on its way, there was no turning back. If Kurt was not waiting at the train station in Rome, they earned no money and Kurt would again be exempt from execution. All of them were on edge.

The feeling only increased some time later as the train pulled into the station in Rome. They all off boarded and looked around, aware that none of them saw a sign of Kurt anywhere and now they were dreading that they had made the wrong choice.

"Kurt's not here, is he?" Finn asked in a defeated tone of voice. Everyone else felt his pain.

"Let's find out," Will said. "Kurt are you here?" And that was when the familiar tall slender man came out from inside the station and they all cheered as he approached them. "Well done guys! That's ten thousand dollars added to the pot, making your total forty-one thousand dollars, with a total of fifteen thousand added today and twenty-five thousand going to the mole. Not the best day. Let's get to the hotel and relax for the night. Another test awaits you tomorrow as well as facing your second execution."

They all piled into cars and were taken off to their hotel.

_I knew they should have heeded the hour and a half time limit warning but who am I to complain? I'm twenty thousand dollars richer because of that mishap,_ the mole thought to themselves.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Chapter three! I hope you all enjoyed. Your suspicions still the same or have they changed yet? Next execution coming in the next chapter which I'll add a little later. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	4. Execution 2

**A/N: I'm a little late posting this chapter. :P Here is the second execution! Two more chapters pre-written to go! I think I might add one a day. And I still have to finish chapter and type it up. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but if I did, I might make this actually happen because it would be so cool!**

* * *

That night at dinner, Will had something for the players. He revealed a stack of journals.

"Players, these are your personal journals. You will note that they are numbered. This information may be useful on future quizzes." He paused to pass out the journals to them all, numbered one through nine. "These can be used to write down your notes and observations, your top suspects, and those you least suspect. In short, they can be used to keep everything you know about the identity of the mole. You are excused for the night. I'll see you down here for breakfast in the morning.

The players all broke and went to their respective rooms, all of them intent on taking down their notes and keeping track of their suspects.

Somewhere, the mole was writing in their own journal.

_Success in eliminating Rachel first. I earned twenty-five grand today. Job well done. Though I have not yet begun to play. There are people here I'll admit, I will be sad to see go. But I can't go soft for that reason. The stakes are high and it's time to set my sights on my next victim. Certain people need to stay in the game for now. Sabotage tomorrow._

_-The Mole_

* * *

The next morning saw the players back at the dining table with Will once again sitting at the head.

"Good morning players," Will greeted them all

"Good morning," they replied.

"I'm guessing many of you stayed up writing in your journals last night?" There were several nods around the table. "Do you all have them with you?" Again nods around the table. "Good, very preparatory." He sipped his glass of orange juice. "So Mercedes, who is your number one suspect?"

The girl set her glass of water back on the table. "Honestly, I don't have a definate suspect yet. It's really too early in the game to tell. But I really don't think it's Blaine. He's too genuine."

"But Blaine apparently had trouble reading the map on the gondola ride the night he and Kurt broke curfew and lost us five thousand dollars," Santana pointed out. "And he's supposedly fluent in Italian."

"He also got us to the train station without getting lost yesterday though," Finn said.

Santana raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, after the time limit was up," she agreed.

Sam spoke up then. "If I remember right though, Blaine was all for trying to get to the train station within the new time limit. Puck talked him out of it."

Santana had nothing to say about that. Sam had a point. Just about everyone was capable of having been involved in molish activity. It was clearly up in the air. She sighed heavily. "Well, I still don't think it's Kurt. He's always been so driven to get an exemption. The mole wouldn't need an exemption. They guarantee themselves to make it to the end of the game."

"At the same time though," Blaine spoke up, "That could be his tactic to throw everyone off his trail. That said, I still don't think it's Kurt."

_Everyone is deliciously confused,_ thought the mole as they settled in to finish their breakfast.

"Okay, now that we're fed and watered," Will said," I want you guys to nominate two people who are physically fit."

That didn't take much decision.

"Puck and Santana," Quinn said. The others all nodded.

"Okay, Puck and Santana come with me. The rest of you stay put until I get back." Will lead Puck and Santana out of the hotel, where a car with two bicycles strapped to the back was waiting. "This car is going to take you to the base of a mountain. It is a thirty mile climb to the summit. Your task is to get there before the others. If you can do that, you will both receive an exemption from tonight's execution. The only thing is, you have to get there on these bikes."

"We can do that," Puck said. Santana nodded.

"Good luck," Will said, watching the two of them climb into the car. The moment the car drove off, he returned to the dining room. "Okay, now I need two people who just want to relax and five people who like board games."

The group all conversed among themselves for a moment.

"Okay, so who are my two people who just want to relax?" Quinn and Brittany raised their hands. "So Quinn and Brittany will just stay with me the whole day. The rest of you decide on a leader between you."

There was another short discussion.

"I'll be leader," Kurt said.

"Okay, if you will all follow me." He lead them all out front to where two cars were waiting. "Now, Puck and Santana have been sent off with bikes to pedal up to the summit of a mountain. You five need to beat them there. The way you are going to do that is by taking the skyline cable car to the top. The catch is that a chess champion has your tickets. To earn them, you have to beat him at a game of chess. Kurt, as the leader, every final move will be decided by you. The rest of you are free to make suggestions but the final move must be made by Kurt. If you can make it to the summit before Puck and Santana, you will warn twenty thousand dollars for the pot. This car will take you to your chess game. Best get going. Puck and Santana may already be on their way up the mountain."

They wasted no time piling into the awaiting car, all eager to get to the chess game. None had any idea how far along Puck and Santana were already. They had that much of a head start.

_Just have to stall long enough for the other team to beat us, _the mole thought, whichever path they were taking to get there.

Will turned to Brittany and Quinn. He opened the door to the third car, offering the two of them to get in first. "As for us, well, we're going directly up to the summit to wait for the others." Quinn looked pleased as the car drove off, headed for the summit.

Meanwhile, Puck and Santana had started on their bike climb. Santana was clearly the faster pedaler. She glanced back at Puck.

"What's the matter mohawk, never pedaled a bike up a hill before?"

Puck glared at her. "Biking is not part of my training regimen Lopez! Lay off!" He huffed, trying to increase his speed.

"Oh right, I forgot! The only training you ever do is hanging cheerleaders!" She sped up, laughing. But Puck had a retort for her.

"You weren't complaining when that cheerleader was you!"

""That was a long time ago Puckerman! Before I came out of the closet!" That shut him up and effectively ended their banter as the two of them continued to pedal up the mountain. They had no idea how the others were supposed to get to the summit but they both wanted the exemptions.

The other five; Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, Sam, and Finn had arrived at the location of the chess match to be faced with a ground sized chess board and well known chess champion Artie Abrams. They were already deep in a match and it became clear that Kurt was not all that good at chess.

"I told you to move the knight Kurt!" Sam shouted as Artie swiped the rook Kurt had just moved. "Now he's got you in check!"

Kurt threw him a bitch glare and Sam, Mercedes, and Finn starting shouting all at once, confusing him. Kurt's hands flew up to his perfectly coifed hair. He tugged at it in frustration.

"Maybe choosing him to be the leader was a bad idea," Finn whispered to Sam.

"None of us one we would be playing chess," Sam retorted as he watched Kurt pondering his next move.

"The mole did," Finn pointed out. "The mole knows all."

"The mole may not even be on our team though," Mercedes pointed out.

"She has a point," Blaine said. "The mole could be Brittany," he added and others all gave him a look.

"No offense but I don't think Brittany is smart enough to be the mole," Finn said.

"Maybe not," Blaie replied. "But have you realized she's gotten out of both today's and yesterday's challenges? The mole could do that with confidence because they are guaranteed to pass the quiz. On the other hand, if she's not the mole, than she's going to do pretty poorly on the quiz tonight."

They were quiet for a moment.

"This is so confusing!" Finn finally cried. No one argued with him.

"Checkmate!" They all turned to see that Artie had won the game, causing them to groan as Kurt and Artie's helper moved to reset the board.

"Thanks for the help guys!" Kurt shouted sarcastically, alerting the others to the fact that they hadn't been paying attention to the game. They all decided to drop the conversation and stay focused on the task at hand.

And somewhere in someone's ear, the words "code green" passed through an earpiece and the mole knew what to do next.

"How far have we gone?" Puck huffed as he pushed harder, feeling the burn in his legs from all the uphill pedaling.

"I don't know," Santana replied. "But I think we're more than halfway."

"Good. Can we stop and walk a bit? My legs are killing me!"

Santana threw him a look. "Are you kidding me?! First of all, we were told we have to make the whole climb on the bikes. Secondly, if we started walking now, it would slow us down and the others might beat us. I don't know about you Puckerman, but I really want that exemption."

"But I her the others are banking money if they beat us. I don't know about you but after the measly banking of fifteen thousand dollars yesterday, I kind of would much rather have that money than an exemption. I mean, if we get the exemptions, whatever money is at stake could go to the mole."

Santana pedaled harder, not bothering to look back at him even once as she replied. "The only reason you have to turn down the exemption is the fact that maybe you don't need one because you're the mole!" she retorted.

Puck scoffed. "If I were the mole, why would I be so concerned with putting money in the group pot?"

"Gee, I don't know. Maybe to throw me off?" The sarcasm dripped off her words like venom and once again, the two of them lapsed into silence and pedaled onward.

Back at the chess game, things were going a little better for the second game. Kurt was listening to their suggestions more and the five of them were now starting to give Artie a challenge.

"That's it Kurt!" Blaine encouraged as Kurt swapped his knight for Artie's pawn. Artie took several moments to calculate his next move and when he did, Blaine saw it. "Kurt take his queen with your bishop! That will do it!" Kurt looked at the move and saw what Blaine was getting at. He moved the bishop and swapped it for Artie's queen.

"Checkmate!" Kurt said firmly as he settled the bishop in the square.

"Well done," Artie replied after a moment. The five of them broke out in cheers. Artie pulled five cable car tickets from the bag hanging on the back of his wheelchair and handed them to Kurt.

The moment the tickets were in Kurt's hand the five off them were off and running to the skyline cable car. Blaine instinctively slipped a hand into Kurt's as they ran. Kurt just smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Go, go, go!" Finn shouted as they reached the skyline cable car and handed over their tickets to board. The climb would only take a matter of minutes. Kurt leaned against the railing inside the cable car and Blaine stood beside him. The two of them were still holding hands.

"You okay Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly. Kurt smiled and nodded. "Sorry we lost focus in the first game. We were having another mole discussion."

"It's okay, I was frustrated with them and myself, not you."

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Why not me?"

Kurt locked his beautiful glasz eyes on Blaine's hazel ones. "I could never be frustrated with you," he replied quietly. "One look in your gorgeous hazel eyes and I melt into mush." It took him a moment to realize what he had said and they both blushed deeply. "I really like you Blaine."

"I really like you too Kurt," Blaine replied in a near whisper. _And if you don't stop being so adorable, you're gonna make it near impossible for me to even consider suspecting you anymore. Sorry beautiful, but right now, you're my number one suspect, _he added in his head. Blaine didn't like suspecting Kurt but because everyone else seemed to think there was no chance that Kurt was the mole, he figured someone ought to suspect him. Though he had to admit, oddly enough, Brittany was his number two suspect. And he was well aware that Santana suspected him if what she had been on about was any indication.

Kurt opened his mouth to reply when the cable car reached the summit and the five of them climbed off. Will was waiting for them, Quinn and Brittany at his sides.

"Congratulations guys!" Will said. "You made it! Well done but I'm afraid you're just a little too late." The five of them groaned. "Santana, Puck!" The two of them came out from behind a helicopter. "Sorry guys but Santana and Puck got here first and they have a bit of news to share with you all. Santana, Puck, you want to tell them?"

"Will told us if we beat you guys here, we would both earn exemptions from tonight's execution," Santana explained. The group all groaned again.

_Job well done, _thought the mole. _Twenty thousand dollars more added to my bank._

* * *

"A toast to all of you and to whomever may be leaving us tonight," Will said that night at the execution dinner. He raised his wine glass, as did the nine players all seated at the table. "Santana and Puck, you both have exemptions. Therefore you cannot be executed tonight."

One by one, the players were called out to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: What role did the mole play in the final destination game?

Question two: Did the mole ask locals for directions during the final destination game?

Question three: What number is the mole's journal?

Question four: Who was seated to the mole's immediate left during tonight's execution dinner?

Question five: Did the mole leave clues during the final destination game?

Question six: Which group was the mole in during the race to the summit game?

Question seven: How many games of chess did the mole play during the race to the summit game?

Question eight: Did the mole earn an exemption in the race to the summit game?

Question nine: What color are the mole's eyes?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

As soon as all players had taken the quiz, results were tallied and ready to go.

The players filed into the courtyard of the hotel and took their seats. Their bags were all packed and neatly lined up and ready to go. Will sat at a table with a laptop in front of him. The TV screen with the mole thumbprint logo stood behind him.

"Good evening. Welcome to your second execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, if the screen turns red, you are the mole's second victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Santana, Puck, you both earned exemptions and cannot be executed tonight. Let's begin. Kurt, we'll start with you, seeing as you were exempt last time."

Kurt nodded and waited in tense silence as Will typed his name into the computer. Blaine took hold of his hand and squeezed it. Kurt gave him a gentle smile. There were the few tense moments and then the screen flashed green. Kurt let out a breath of relief and Blaine squeezed his hand again.

"Sam."

Will typed his name into the computer and hit enter as the blonde man bit his lip. The screen flashed green and Sam visibly relaxed.

"Quinn."

The blonde girl stiffened slightly as Will typed in her name and hit the enter key. Again there was tension in the air as everyone waited to find out her results. Once more the screen flashed green. Quinn was safe.

"Blaine."

Kurt's hand tightened on Blaine's ten fold as Will typed his name into the computer. Kurt realized that he would be heartbroken if Blaine were to go home. As they waited for Blaine's results, Kurt realized he was gripping Blaine's hand so tightly, his knuckles were turning white. The screen flashed green and Kurt was so relieved he felt like he could kiss Blaine. To his surprise, Blaine pecked him on the cheek.

"Brittany."

The girl clapped giddily and a few of the others gave her strange looks. Will typed her name into the computer and hit enter. They all waited. And waited. And waited.

The screen flashed red.

"Brittany, grab your bag and come with me," Will said, getting up from his seat. Brittany picked up her bag and followed him. Santana looked positively heartbroken about her departure. "It's been great having you here Brittany. You'll be missed."

"I guess Lord Tubbington didn't have the right answers after all," the blonde girl said. "I hope the dolphins choose each other and be sure Santana gets my phone number," she added, smiling brightly at him.

Will gave her a funny look as he opened the car door for her. "Good-bye Brittany," he said and she waved as the car drove off.

_Another one bites the dust, _thought the mole. _I have only just begun to play._

* * *

**A/N: And that's another player gone. I do have execution order mapped out already, just in case you didn't know. I would love to know what you're all thinking! Who do you think will be executed next? Stay tuned! Chapter five will be added tomorrow! Again, sorry this took so long to get up! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	5. The Wine And Dice Game

**A/N: So trying to keep ahead of myself so I'll always have a chapter ready to post for this story, I just put up chapter 7 at S&C, finished writing it directly to the site. So, this is chapter 5, which means I have 2 chapters ready to go to add here. Chapter 6 will be posted tomorrow and hopefully I'll be able to write chapter 8 tomorrow too so that will be ready to go and you aren't let waiting after chapter 7 goes up on Tuesday. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them or know them but this would be so much fun to actually do.**

* * *

"An arrow pierced the heart of another one of our players and the mole sent Brittany packing." Will was standing in the hotel courtyard. "Eight players remained after Brittany became the mole's second victim. With their number gradually decreasing, suspicions raised higher in their quest to find out who is the mole.

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Santana Lopez?

"Finn Hudson?

"Quinn Fabray?

"Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Noah Puckerman?

"Sam Evans?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

Player profiles flashed across the camera, now minus Brittany's as she had been eliminated. The opening credits continued to roll as the camera panned again to the breakfast table.

"Good morning players," Will said.

"Good morning."

"After yesterday's failed attempt to add more money, the pot currently stands at forty-one thousand dollars. That's not too had but you could have more. Out of a possible fifty thousand dollars to be earned in the last two days, you banked only fifteen." There were collective groans around the table. "I have received word that last night the mole got into two of your rooms. Blaine, Sam, will both of you please search your journals?"

The two of them looked at each other, neither knowing why the mole would have been in their rooms and Blaine paled slightly. If the mole had looked at his journal, they would have seen his sidetrack notes about how cute Kurt was. What if it got to Kurt?

Sam opened his journal to find a big red mole thumbprint on the first blank page.

"What did you find Sam?" Will asked.

"There's a red thumbprint in my journal." Likewise, Blaine had opened his journal to find a green thumbprint on the first blank page.

"I have one too. Except mine's green," he commented.

Will nodded. "Blaine, the mole has been very generous to you. That green thumbprint means the mole has granted you an exemption from tomorrow night's execution and you cannot be executed." He turned to Sam as Blaine's eyes went wide.

"Well, of course the mole would give himeself an exemption," Santana quipped. It was clear she still suspected Blaine of being the mole.

_Not a bad idea,_ thought the mole. _I'm guessing that's what you would do Santana?_

Will put up his hand and attention went back to Sam.

"Sam, I'm sorry but that red thumbprint means you have been neutralized, making you ineligible to earn an exemption from tomorrow night's execution." Sam was visibly unhappy about this.

_It had to go to someone, _thought the mole.

"Ha!" Puck shouted. "You could be the mole!" Sam looked at him confused.

"If I were the mole, why would I neutralize myself?" he asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Because if you were the mole, you wouldn't need an exemption," Kurt said. "Neutralization would be no big deal to you because you would know that you'll pass the quiz anyway. Neutralizing yourself would be a sure fire way to throw others off your path because you could make a show of being worried sick."

_That's a good point. You'd make a good mole,_ the mole thought.

"Okay," Will said. "I need two people who like grapes and six people who aren't afraid of gambling."

The lot of them conversed for several moments, deciding who would do what and yet not having a clue what each task would mean. They finally seemed to come to a conclusion.

"So, who are my two people who like grapes?" Kurt and Blaine raised their hands. "Okay Kurt, Blaine, come with me. The rest of you stay here." Will lead them out of the hotel and down the street to a nearby vineyard, where there were several bottles lined up on a table and a tub of grapes in the grass. "Either of you ever crush grapes to make wine before?" he asked. They both shook their heads. "Well, you will today. The two of you have four hours to crush enough grapes to fill five wine bottles. Only one of you at a time is allowed to crush the grapes. You must switch off every fifteen minutes." He held up a cloth. "Use this to wring out the juice into the bottles. If you can fill five bottles in four hours, I will add twenty-five thousand dollars to the pot. I'll be back to check how you did. Your time starts now. Good luck." He headed off.

"So, do you want to go first?" Blaine asked Kurt as they stripped their shoes and socks off and rolled up their pants. Kurt headed to the table to grab the first bottle. This was the first time the two of them had been alone since the gondola ride.

"No, you can. I'll soak the juice." Blaine smiled at him as he climbed into the tub of grapes, giggling at how strange it felt to be standing in the fruit.

"This is kind of romantic," Blaine said and Kurt looked up from his spot on the ground beside the tub of grapes. He had set the wine bottle beside him and had taken the cloth in his hand. Blaine was smiling down at him. "I don't know. When I think of wine, I think of romance." Kurt smiled back at him.

"Why? Because wine is usually involved in a romantic dinner?" he asked as he started soaking the juice from the grapes Blaine was crushing. Blaine laughed.

"Why do you think the mole gave me the exemption?" Blaine asked quietly a few moments later, prompting surprise from Kurt.

Kurt seemed to think it over for a moment. "It could be any number of reasons. The mole might have people who they want to be in the finale with them. Or you could have just been randomly chosen. Or maybe you're the mole and you're trying to throw me off your trail by asking me that and everyone else off by giving yourself an exemption." He smirked up at him and Blaine laughed.

"If I were the mole, I'd definitely want you in the final three with me." Kurt blushed. "You're cute when you blush." That only made Kurt blush more.

"Come on Romeo," Kurt said a few minutes later. "Time to switch places." Blaine climbed out of the tub and helped Kurt into it. "Such a gentleman," he said. Blaine smiled and they went back to crushing grapes.

Back at the hotel, Will had lead the remaining six into the hotel's small casino. He motioned for them to gather around the craps table.

"I have in my hand six envelopes," he said, holding the envelopes up. "Inside each envelope is a card with two tasks. One of them is easier than the other. If you roll a two, four, or a six, you will have to do the easy task. If you roll a one, three, or five, you will have to do the hard task. If at least four of you complete your tasks, I will add twenty thousand dollars to the pot. Santana stay with me. The rest of you go to the small room upstairs to await your turn. Keep in mind you have no way of knowing whether or not the others have completed their tasks until you meet up again later."

They all filed out living Will and Santana at the table. Will held out the envelopes to her. She selected one.

"Open it and read the card inside."

Santana pulled the card out and laughed slightly. "Two, four, or six, paint a nude portrait or one, three, or five, pose nude. I can handle that, no sweat."

Will handed her the die and she shook it in her hand a bit before rolling it across the table. It landed on three.

"Three. That means you have to pose nude. Are you willing to accept that task?"

"Bring it," Santana said immediately. Will told her where to go and she headed off to a studio where she met with an artist and stripped down to allow him to get to work.

Will went up to the room above the casino. "Finn, will you come with me please?"

The tall man got up and followed him back down to the craps table where Will held out the remaining envelopes for him to select from. Finn took one of the envelopes and pulled out the card inside.

"What's it say?"

"Two, four, or six, have one leg casted. One, three, or five, have both legs casted." He looked up at Will. "For how long?"

"Just until tomorrow," Will replied, handing him the die.

Finn ran a hand over his head. "I don't know man. I'm clumsy enough as it is without my legs casted. If I roll an even number, maybe I'll go through with it."

"Okay, why don't you roll the die and see what happens?"

Finn drew a breath and rolled the die. It spun a few times before settling on five. He threw up his hands. "No way dude. One leg maybe, but not two."

"You remember you still have no idea whether or not Santana completed her task. In order to get the twenty thousand dollars, four of you have to successfully complete the tasks you are given. Are you sure you want to back out of this?"

The tall man shook his head. "Not two man. I'm sorry, I can't do it."

"Okay. That's fine. You can go and head out that way." He pointed him toward the exit of the casino and Finn headed out.

Again, Will returned to the room above the casino. "Sam, come with me please," he said. The blonde man got up and followed Will back to the craps table. Will held out the remaining four envelopes to him and Sam selected one. He watched him open it and pull out the card inside.

"Two, four, or six, dye your hair. One, three, or five, shave your head." Sam took a breath. "I wouldn't mind dying my hair as I use lemon juice to keep the color now. But I'm not sure about shaving my head. I don't think that would look good on me."

"Okay. Roll the die and we'll see what happens," Will replied, handing him the die. Sam clutched it in both hands and blew on it, rolling it between his palms before tossing it out onto the table. It landed on four. He let out a breath.

"You know it's going to be an outlandish color, right?" Sam nodded. "You still up for it?" Sam thought for a moment.

"Yeah. Do it for the team, right?"

"You realize that if both Finn and Santana have failed to complete their tasks, winning te money will rest on the three following you." Sam took a breath and nodded his head.

"Earning the money is important to me. If I have to go into execution tomorrow without the chance of exemption, I want to do it knowing I helped earn money."

Will nodded and gave Sam directions, watching the blonde man heading out. He returned to the small room to collect the next player.

Blaine was wringing juice into the third bottle. So far, they were making good time and doing well, laughing and talking and giggling and just generally flirting with each other.

"Switching time again Blaine," Kurt said. And as he had before, Blaine held out his hand to help Kurt out of the tub of grapes, the pale man's feet and lower legs covered in purple juice and bits of grape. However, this time, Kurt's foot caught on the edge of the tub, causing him to stumble forward and fall into Blaine's arms.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asked softly, reaching up a hand to move a stray strand of hair back into place for the other. Their eyes locked and Kurt soon found himself glancing down at Blaine's lips. "You're so beautiful Kurt," Blaine whispered. Kurt felt his cheeks flare up in heat.

"I...um..." He found that he was at a loss for words and he swallowed hard. They both just stared into each other's eyes for several moments before Kurt couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to kiss Blaine so badly but he forced himself to pull away. "We um...we should keep working."

For a moment, Blaine looked crestfallen and Kurt hoped it was because he wanted the same thing as he did. But he seemed to come to his senses and cleared his throat. "Right," he said, stepping into the tub and continuing the process of crushing the grapes.

In the casino, Will was standing at the craps table with Mercedes who had just opened the envelope she had selected and pulled out the card inside.

"Two, four, or six, take a picture of someone topless. One, three, or five, pose for a topless photo. I don't feel comfortable with either of these options."

"Take a moment to think about it Mercedes," Will said, handing her the die. "You have no way of knowing how Santana, Finn, and Sam made out. If they all completed their tasks, you doing yours may be all that's needed to earn the twenty thousand dollars for the pot."

Mercedes took a beat and shook her head. "I'm sorry, I just can't do either of those, especially not the hard one."

Will nodded. "So you're opting out?"

"Yes."

"You want to roll the die to see what you would have had to do anyway?" Mercedes gave the die a toss and it landed on one. "You sure you don't want to pose topless for a photo?" She nodded quickly. "Very well, you can head out that way," he said directing her the same way he had directed Finn.

Mercedes left the casino and Will went back up the stairs. "Puck," he said. The mohawk man got up with a wave to Quinn and followed Will down to the table. There were only two envelopes left. Puck took the right one and ripped it open. "What did you get?"

"Two, four, six, wear a ball and chain. One, three, five, walk around with stocks on your neck." He took a beat to study the card. "Let's do this."

"You're good with either of those?"

"Yep!" Will handed him the die and Puck gave it a roll. It landed on two.

"Ball and chain. You sure you're going to do this?"

"Yep. Let's do this shit!" Will nodded and gave Puck directions to where he needed to go and sent him on his way before heading back up to retrieve Quinn, the last of the six. "Quinn, follow me please."

As with the others, Will lead her back down to the craps table but instead of offering her the final envelope he set it aside. "I'm going to make you an offer Quinn. You have no idea how the others made out. So, you can take this last envelope and have whether or not you earn twenty thousand dollars ride on you completing that task, or you can agree to do every single one of the others' tasks, which if you do, I will double the money and put forty thousand dollars in the pot and you will earn an exemption."

Quinn let out a low whistle. Risk not winning any money but only being faced with one task, or be faced with completing five tasks, double the money whether not the others completed theirs and earn an exemption for herself. They couldn't be mad at her for getting the exemption if she single-handedly added forty thousand dollars to the pot, right?

"Okay, I'll take all their tasks," she said finally.

"Are you sure?" She nodded. "All right. Start rolling," he said, handing her the die. She took it and started to roll. "Six, paint a nude portrait." She rolled again. "One, have both legs casted." She rolled a third time. "Two, have your hair dyed." Quinn nodded with that one and rolled again. "Four, take a picture of someone topless." She rolled a final time. "Three, wear stocks around your neck. Are you sure you want to do all this?"

"I really want that exemption and we really need the money so...let's do it," she replied.

"All right. You don't get either of those things until everyone meets up tonight and you prove you have done all of those things. However, if it turns out that your teammates have successfully completed four tasks, no money will be earned and you will not receive an exemption." Quinn hadn't known that before making her decision but she wasn't surprised. There had to be some catch.

"Got it," she said. Will gave her all the information she needed and she headed on her way. He, meanwhile noted that Kurt and Blaine's four hours were up and headed off to meet them at the vineyard.

When he got there he found four full bottles of wine and Kurt and Blaine were nowhere in sight. "Kurt, Blaine?" he called out. The two of them came stumbling out of the vineyard, both flushed and looking slightly flustered. Kurt's shirt was partially untucked and Blaine's bowtie was askew.

As it were, neither of them had been able to hold out on their growing desire for each other much longer after the stumbling incident. They'd managed to pull off four of the five bottles before Kurt had just yanked Blaine out of the tub of grapes and pulled him off I to the vines, finally crashing their lips together in the kiss they had both been begging for.

"Oh, hi Will," Kurt said, sheepishly trying to shove his shirt back into his pants. Will gave them a knowing look.

"Your time is up," he said, deciding not to question the state of the two men. "And I see you have only filled four bottles. The tasks was to fill five bottles in four hours and you came up one short."

"Yeah...um...we kind of got a little sidetracked," Blaine replied, looking just as sheepish as Kurt did.

"I see. Well because you did not complete the task, twenty-five thousand dollars goes to the mole instead. Shall we rendezvous with the others and see what they have been up to?"

Kurt and Blaine nodded, both feeling slightly bad for allowing their desire for each other to get in the way of completing their task. They followed Will as he lead them out of the vineyard.

* * *

That night, all the players began arriving at the small care where they were meant to meet up. It wasn't until everyone had arrived when Will started to see how they made out with their various tasks.

"Kurt, Blaine, please tell the others what you were doing while they were gambling and how you made out." The two of them blushed.

"We had to physically crush grapes and fill wine bottles with the juice," Blaine started.

"If we filled five bottles in four hours, we would have earned twenty-five thousand dollars for the pot. We only filled four. We um...got sidetracked." Kurt blushed again as he finished telling them about their task. He ran a hand subconsciously over his coifed hair.

"Sorry we let you down, again," Blaine said, looking properly ashamed.

"Ugh, there's too much sexual tension between you two," Santana replied. Will turned to her.

"Santana, please tell us your task and how you made out."

The Latina smirked. "Gladly. I was either supposed to paint a nude portrait or pose nude, depending on whether I rolled an even or an odd number. I ended up having to pose nude. And here is the result," she said, rolling out the drawing of herself the artist had done.

"Well done Santana," Will said. "That's one of four so far. Finn, tell us how you made out."

Finn sighed and bit his lip. "I was supposed to cast both legs given the odd roll of the die. As you can see, I didn't go through with it." He frowned, feeling ashamed of himself.

"That's still one of four needed. Sam?"

The former blonde who was now sporting green hair, grinned. "It was either dye my hair or shave my head and well, you can guess what I got and see that I did it." They all laughed.

"You look good with green hair trouty mouth," Santana said.

"Well done Sam," Will said. "That's two of four Mercedes?"

The dark skinned woman sighed. "I was meant to take a topless photo. I just was not comfortable with that, or taking the picture of someone else topless. Sorry guys."

No one seemed to be all that upset with Mercedes. There was a line between what they would and would not do.

"You're still at two out of four. In order to win twenty thousand dollars, both Puck and Quinn need to have completed their tasks."

"Where is Quinn? Blaine asked, realizing that the blonde was yet to show up. Will smiled.

"I'm sure she'll be here soon. Puck?"

The mohawk man grinned, tugging on the chain of the ball and chain around his ankle. "As you can see, I completed my task which was to have a ball and chain locked on to my ankle."

"Good going Puck. That's three of four. Now we need to see how Quinn made out. Here she comes now!"

The whole lot of them turned to see Quinn who was quite the right sight. Her hair was purple. There were stocks around her neck. She held a poster and a photograph in her hands. And finally, both of her legs were plaster casted.

"I offered Quinn a bit of a deal," Will said as Quinn. Joined them. "You want to tell them about it?"

"Will told me that if I completed all the tasks you five were given, I would double the money and add forty thousand dollars to the pot, but only if you guys didn't succeed in completing four of the tasks. I see you only completed three."

"Which means you guys now have another forty thousand dollars added to the pot, bringing the total up to eighty-one thousand dollars." They all cheered and whooped. "There's more though. Why don't you tell them what else Quinn."

"I was also offered an exemption if I completed all your tasks." Some people groaned. But a few felt it was win-win. They all got something out of it.

"Quinn, you have earned yourself an exemption, which means you cannot be eexecuted tomorrow night. Have a good night everyone. I'll see you all in the morning."

_I will get you soon Quinn. Maybe not this time, but soon, _the mole thought.

* * *

**A/N: Ta da! These challenges were taken from the actual show, with a few minor edits to the dice game. There were five players in the actual show, and it was one, two, three for easy and four, five, six for hard. Also, Mercedes' task is the only one I made up. The other four were the actual tasks used in the show. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	6. Execution 3

**A/N: Whew, the site was being mean to me and I thought that I was going to be shut out of my account again. Chapter 8 to this story has gone up on S&C and it was a whopping 5700 words, making it the longest chapter so far. But it also means I can give you chapter 6 here, which is what I am doing. Hope you all enjoy execution three!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Glee but we all know I don't. So sad.**

* * *

_Everything is perfect. With Sam being neutralized, hopefully in tomorrow's game I can do enough to throw him off in such a way that he will be eliminated from the game. Not that he's not great to have around. I just need to send a guy home this time. Wanna try and even out the numbers. I chose him at random, nothing personal but if I can make the neutralization work in my favor, so much the better._

_-The Mole_

* * *

That evening, everyone was on tender hooks. Quinn and Blaine both had exemptions for the execution the following night. It was likely one might be offered at the game tomorrow but maybe not because two people already had one and it wouldn't be fair to dwindle the chances of everyone else even more. Will gave them their answer at dinner.

"Seeing as one exemption was handed out and another was earned, there will be no chance to earn an exemption in the game tomorrow." They all looked at him, a few not necessarily happy with this information. Santana and Puck shot jealous looks Blaine's way as he had merely been given an exemption out of the blue because the mole decided to give him one. It made no difference to Sam because seeing as he was neutralized, he couldn't get one anyway. Not for this execution.

It was quiet for several moments before Will spoke again.

"Tonight, everyone is to go directly to their rooms and stay there. If any of you are caught in another player's room, five thousand dollars will be deducted from the pot and you get the shame of knowing you were penalized at everyone else's expense." He smiled around at them all, hoping they would heed the warning. "Have a good night."

As it turned out, though they badly didn't want to cost anymore money from the pot, two people were restless in being separated from each other and one of them ultimately broke the rules.

The next morning at breakfast, Will folded his hands across the table and frowned slightly. "I'm afraid I have a little bit of bad news. It seems that two of you could not stand to be apart and the camera caught one of you in the other's room after you were specifically told to stay in your own rooms. Therefore, five thousand dollars will be taken from the pot, bringing it down to seventy-six thousand dollars. However, I will spare you the humiliation of having the others know it was you," he said with a subtle knowing look in the direction of two very guilty men.

"Thanks a lot Anderson," Santana spat. Blaine raised an eyebrow and stared at her like he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"Cut the crap. We all know it was you and lady Hummel getting your freak on last night." She threw the two of them a smirk. Kurt held his head high, nose in the air as Blaine flushed right down to the collar.

"As if you have reason to talk. Don't think I didn't hear you and Brittany next door the noght before her execution," Kurt replied cooly. Santana paled.

"Is this true Santana?" The Latina bit her lip and nodded slowly. Will sighed. "Due to game rules, that is another five thousand dollars taken from the pot, dropping you down to seventy-one thousand dollars."

Santana glared at Kurt. "Mole!" she shouted pointing at him. "You ratted me out to add more money to your bank!"

Kurt opened his mouth to retort when Will cut him off. "No Santana. You were in violation of a direct game rule for after curfew visitation. Due to that, the money taken from the pot will not go to the mole whoever they may be. It's a rule violation penalty. Nobody gets that five thousand dollars."

The whole table was quiet for several long moments.

_Well shit, even I wasn't told that,_ the mole thought. _Thank you Kurt for unintentionally teaching us all a lesson._

Will seemed to think that now was the time to get things back on track and ready for the next game. "Okay, I need you to split into two groups of four. One group with good memories and one group who just wants to hang around."

As usual they conversed among themselves before dividing into two groups and separating from each other.

"So which group are my good memory people?" Hands were raised. "Okay, Kurt, Quinn, Sam, and Mercedes are my good memory people. That means Puck, Santana, Finn, and Blaine, you guys just want to hang around?" They all nodded. "All right then, if you will all follow me."

He lead them all out of the hotel and they piled into cars. Some minutes later, they arrived at a bridge overlooking a river and piled out again. Will clapped his hands together.

"People with good memories, I'd like you to go up that way," he pointed up a path to where there was a sort of lookout building. "Wait for me up there. Those who just want to hang come with me." As the memory people headed up to the lookout, Will took the other four down to the bridge where they noticed a man equipped with harnesses and a zip line like wire. The four of them were starting to get an idea of what was going on.

Will shook hands with the man before turning back to the players.

"Puck, Santana, Finn, and Blaine, you all decided you wanted to just hang. Well that is exactly what you're going to do. One at a time, the four of you will be harnessed and hung out over the river. Whether you end up swinging or climbing back onto the bridge as a way of getting down depends on those with good memories." They all let out gasps of surprise and knowing. "As one of you will be hung, I will ask one of your friends back at the lookout by way of this walkie talkie a question about the group. If they get it right, they'll earn a thousand dollars and you won't have to swing. If they get wrong, guess what?"

"We're swinging," Blaine said. Will nodded.

"However, if they get it right and you decide to swing anyway, I will give you another five thousand dollars." So really after a right answer it was a test of how brave the four of them were. And how bad they want the money. "Puck, you're first."

Santana, Finn, and Blaine all clapped their hands and cheered him on as Puck was harnessed up and moved to hang out over the river.

Will turned on the walkie talkie. "Quinn can you hear me?"

"Yes I can hear you," Quinn's voice came through from the other end.

"Puck is hanging out over the river. Can you see him?"

"Yes."

"Okay Quinn, listen to me very carefully. I am going to ask you a question about the remaining players. If you get it right, Puck can climb back onto the bridge to safety and you'll earn one thousand dollars for the pot. If you get it wrong, he's going to swing and you earn nothing. Are you ready Quinn?"

Up at the lookout the blonde swallowed and nodded her head. "Ready," she said into the walkie talkie.

"Okay, here is your question Quinn. Who is from San Francisco, California?"

Quinn lapsed into thought. That was a pretty good question because three of the remaining players were all from California. She had to remember who. _Okay, I know Blaine is from California as it's good for him because he's gay. Mercedes is a backup singer but that doesn't mean she's from California but I think so. And Puck plays football for a California team but I can't remember which and it doesn't mean he's necessarily living in the city he's originally from. This is confusing but I think I got it. San Francisco is a very gay friendly community so..._

"I'm going to go with Blaine," she said finally.

"That is correct Quinn," Will replied. The girl cheered. "Well done, that's one thousand dollars added to the pot. Puck, you have a decision to make. Do you want to climb back over or are you going to go ahead and swing anyway?"

Puck didn't hesitate. "Oh I'm swinging baby! Let's do it!"

"Let it rip!" Will said and Puck was released. They all watched him drop and swing out over the river, cheering and whooping as he went. "That's another five thousand dollars added to the group pot."

Santana was next up to be harnessed and Sam was up to answer a question.

"How you doing up there Sam?" Will asked. The blonde man watched Santana turn her head from where she was hanging and give him a look as if to tell him he had better not mess this up. He swallowed hard and raised the walkie talkie to reply to Will.

"As good as I can be. Glad it's not me hanging out there."

"Shut it trouty mouth!" Santana shouted through the walkie talkie on Will's end. She was still watching him over her shoulder, feet dangling in the air.

"Okay Sam, here is your question. "Whose original career goal was to be in musical theater?"

Sam's brain short circuited. He knew that he knew this one but it got confusing because Rachel had been in musical theater and that was obviously her original career goal but she was gone. The question applied to someone still there and though he knew he should know this one, he couldn't put his finger on it. He just couldn't remember the answer. Had it ever been given out in passing conversation or was it something that could be blatantly obvious?

"Uh..." Sam's brain was not helping him right than. "I'm going to go out on a limb here and say Blaine because of his musical background." Though Sam couldn't see it, Blaine face palmed. Santana shook her head.

"I'm sorry Sam," Will replied. "That is incorrect." Sam scolded himself. "The correct answer is Kurt. Which means Santana, you're going for a swing." And with that, Santana let out a scream as she was dropped, sailing down through the air and out over the river.

Finn was next in the hot seat while Kurt was waiting up at the lookout with his walkie talkie. Finn tensed a bit as he hung out over the river. He shot a glance at Kurt, willing him with his eyes to get this right.

"Are you ready Kurt?" Will asked.

"Fire away!" Kurt said, confidence in his voice. He knew enough about everyone to know he could get this. He was prepared for whatever was thrown his way.

"Okay Kurt, which two of the remaining players are twenty-three years old?"

Down on the ground, Santana stood next to Puck and rolled her eyes. This was the easiest question ever. No way someone with as good a memory as Kurt could miss it. Then again, everyone else knew the answer to Sam's question was Kurt so why had Sam gotten it wrong? Unless he had done it on purpose. It really could be anyone who was the mole. But after a few things, Santana had her top two suspects, though she did remember that Kurt said once he didn't cope too well under pressure, depending on what he was under pressure for. Would this be one of those situations?

Kurt made the mistake of not taking a moment to think about his answer and instead of taking a breath to recover the information, which he knew he very well knew, he blurted out the first two names that popped into his head. "Mercedes and Santana," he said instantly clapping a hand to his mouth and cursing under his breath. He knew that was wrong. He hadn't been prepared to be given the easiest question of the lot. He had been prepared for something harder and the incredibly easy question had thrown him off. "Shit," he spat into the walkie talkie. He was going to have to make up for this now.

"I'm sorry Kurt," Will said. "That is incorrect. The correct answer is Sam and Blaine." Kurt cursed again. He knew that. He [i]knew[/i] it. So why the hell had his brain spat out Mercedes and Santana? "Finn, you're taking a swing." A yelp left the tall man's mouth as he was released and dropped out over the river.

Blaine was last to take the harness. He was also the only one brave enough to focus his eyes on the river down below as he hung there. Even Puck hadn't done that. Mercedes was in position on the lookout, ready to save Blaine from imminent doom.

"Okay Mercedes, you get this right, Blaine will not have to drop. Are you ready?"

"Ready," Mercedes replied in a determined voice. She too was starting to wonder how both Sam and Kurt had gotten their questions wrong. They were the easiest asked so far. Both of them instantly moved up on her suspect list, though she still didn't count either as her number one.

"Who is afraid of heights?" Will asked her.

Mercedes took a breath to think this over. It couldn't be any of those who were hanging around. Though none of them had known what they were doing, it was fair to say the hanging had a different meaning than what one would first think. And then she remembered something that had been said by one of the other three in her group while it had been their turn to answer a question. That should be enough indication. But it didn't mean that they were afraid of heights. Maybe just that they didn't think they'd try the swinging thing.

She drew another breath, willing her heart to stop pounding out of her chest. This was it. Whether Blaine swung or not rided on her answer. She had to get this right for his sake. And then maybe he would swing anyway.

"Sam," she said after several moments.

"Mercedes," Will said and paused a beat for effect. "That is correct!" The girl let out a relieved breath and Blaine clapped appreciatively. "That's another thousand dollars in the pot, bringing your collective total for this game seven thousand dollars so far. Blaine, are you going to swing anyway or just climb back over to safety?"

Blaine seemed to think about it for a moment but he really didn't want to be seen as the coward for being the only one who didn't swing. Besides, he wanted to make up for losing the group more money still.

"Let her swing," he said a moment later, wrapping his hands around the wire tightly. Will gave a nod and Blaine was released. He let out a cheerful yell as he dropped down toward the river.

A few minutes later, all right of them congregated back in the area where the car had let them off.

"Well done. That was two right answers and two volunteer jumps out of a possible four. Out of a total twenty-four thousand dollars to be earned from this game, you banked twelve thousand. The group pot now stands at eighty-three thousand dollars." Cheers and claps went up among them. "Now before we head back to the hotel to prepare for tonight's execution, I'm going to give you one more chance to bank some more money." He looked at the four who were answering the questions. "Kurt, Mercedes, Sam, and Quinn, for every one of you who volunteers to swing, I will add another five thousand dollars to the pot."

Kurt didn't need to think twice. This was his chance to redeem himself for his very poor answer. "I'll do it," he said quickly. The whole rest of them looked at him in surprise. Even though Sam was the one afraid of heights, Kurt was the one they least expected would actually go through with it.

"Me too," Quinn said when they had gotten over the shock. Will nodded and looked at Mercedes and Sam who both shook their heads.

"Quinn, Kurt, come with me. The rest of you wait here." Will lead the way back up to the bridge. "Kurt, you were the first to volunteer so you will be going first." Kurt nodded and allowed the man to harness him up for the swing.

The pale man shot a thumbs up over at the group still standing on the ground, the lot of them watching the bridge carefully, mostly to see if both of them would actually go through with it.

"You ready Kurt?" Will asked? Kurt nodded. "Let her rip!" Will cried. Kurt was released and he shut his eyes tight as the wind blasted him in the face while he dropped. He was able to let out a bit of a squeal, which was rather embarrassing but other than that, found that he had left his voice back at the top. Quinn was watching him drop, biting her lip.

"It looks a lot less scary from far away," she said as Will helped her climb over so the man could strap her into the harness.

"Having second thoughts? It's not too late to back out you know," Will replied. Quinn shook her head.

"No, I'm going to do it. I have an exemption so I really have nothing to lose tonight. Doesn't mean I don't want to put as much money in the pot as possible. If I do this, I will have single-handedly added forty-six thousand dollars to the pot in the last two days."

Will grinned. "That's good enough to knock you to the bottom of everyone's suspect list."

"Not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing," Quinn replied. "It has both pros and cons." She took a breath. "All right. I'm ready. Do it before I change my mind."

Will nodded. "You heard her." Quinn was released and she let out an earsplitting scream as she dropped.

"Damn she can scream," Puck said. Kurt threw him a look.

"I'll just pretend you didn't just let out an innuendo," the pale man said, trying to fix his hair from the messy way the wind had blown it.

Will and Quinn both joined rejoined them and Will smiled around at them all. "Since Kurt and Quinn both jumped, ten thousand dollars will be added to the pot. That brings your total to ninety-three thousand dollars, I say you've had a very successful two days of work." They all cheered. "And now is the time to return to the hotel and prepare for tonight's execution."

They all piled back into the cars and headed back for the hotel with Santana rethinking the idea that Kurt could be the mole. Seeing as he had volunteered to swing, she figured his pressure had gotten to him and he hadn't gotten that question wrong on purpose. He dropped again on her suspect list but just for the time being. Sam raised a little higher.

* * *

"Welcome to your third execution dinner," Will said as they all dined that night. "First of all, I want those of you who are safe tonight to leave your bags packed as we're leaving in the morning. Blaine, Quinn, this means you will still have to pack your bags. Secondly," he held up his wine glass, "A toast to you all and to whomever leaves us tonight. Blaine and Quinn, you both have exemptions and cannot be executed tonight. Good luck to all of you."

One by one the players went in to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: Which group was the mole in during the wine and dice game?

Question two: In what position did the mole roll the die for their task in the wine and dice game?

Question three: How many wine bottles did the mole fill in the wine and dice game?

Question four: Did the mole complete their task in the wine and dice game?

Question five: Did the mole earn an exemption?

Question six: In the hanging on a question game, did the mole answer their question correctly?

Question seven: Did the mole swing in the hanging on a question game?

Question eight: In what order did the mole swing or answer their question in the hanging on a question game?

Question nine: Did the mole have white or red wine at the execution dinner tonight?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

When all the players had taken the quiz, results were locked in and ready to go.

The players made their way into the ballroom where Will was sitting at a table with a laptop in front of him. The TV screen with the logo was behind him as usual. Their bags were all packed and ready to go.

"Good evening. Welcome to your third execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, if the screen turns red, you are the mole's third victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Blaine, Quinn, the two of you have exemptions and cannot be executed tonight. Let's begin. Tonight we do have a tie. Would anyone like to go first?"

"I'll go first," Santana said after a moment. Will nodded.

"Santana."

She watched him type her name into the computer and hit the enter key. They all sat back and waited. The screen flashed green. Santana nodded relief, a knowing smile on her face.

"Kurt."

As with the last execution, Blaine took a hold of Kurt's hand and squeezed it gently. Kurt threw him a grateful smile. Will typed Kurt's name into the computer and hit enter. They waited the few tense moments of silence. The screen flashed green. Kurt visibly relaxed, giving Blaine's hand a squeeze. They had both survived three executions so far, even if each got by on an exemption for one of them.

"Mercedes."

The girl drew a deep breath and held it as her name was typed into the computer. Will hit the enter key. Tense moments of silence filled the air once more. The screen flashed green and Mercedes looked like she could cry with happiness.

"Sam."

Sam's whole body tensed, knowing that the mole's neutralization of him would have done the trick if he were sent home. It seemed to take hours for Will to type in his short name and hit enter. He stared hard at the logo on the TV.

The screen flashed red.

"Sam, grab your bag and come with me," Will said as he got up from the table. Sam picked up his bag and followed Will out to the awaiting car. A few people were looking on in shock and surprise. "You've played the game well Sam. We'll miss you."

Sam laughed. "Obviously not well enough if I couldn't keep myself in the game even with the neutralization hanging over my head," he replied. "I had an execellent time though. Good memories."

Will smiled as he opened the door for him and he climbed in. "Good-bye!" Will said as Sam waved while the car drove off.

_Another successful execution as my chosen target has gone. Now, who's next?_

* * *

**__A/N: And that wraps up execution three! Who do you think is next? Are you surprised that Sam went home? The game in this chapter is taken from season five of the Australian version of The Mole. Yes, I watch this stuff on YouTube. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	7. The Mountain Track Game

**A/N: Chapter 9 has gone up at S&C, which means you guys get chapter 7. Yay! This one was completed two days ago, of course. And I'm keeping with my two chapters ahead thing here. Tomorrow, assuming I write chapter 10 on S&C, you will get chapter 8. Hope you're all deliciously confused and enjoying the story! I'm still loving hearing your thoughts! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned a Klaine pillow or something. But I don't even own that, let alone Glee.**

* * *

"Just like Harry's mother, another Evans is gone. Sam failed to correctly guess the identity of the mole so he became the mole's third victim, leaving the game with seven players." Will was standing on a mountain top, bundled warmly. "Some suspected Sam when he got his question wrong but in the end the neutralization given to him by the mole did its job and he was eliminated. The remaining players soon found themselves on the way to the Swiss Alps, still trying to answer that question. Who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Santana Lopez?

"Finn Hudson?

"Quinn Fabray?

"Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Noah Puckerman?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

The player profiles flashed across the camera with Sam's having been removed. The opening credits continued to roll as the the camera panned to the group standing at the base of the mountain range that cut a path through a forest.

"Welcome to Switzerland players," Will greeted. "I hope you all had a good rest on the plane because you still have a long way to go. I'll explain in a minute. First I'd like to hear some of your thoughts about the elimination of Sam last night."

"After he got that question wrong yesterday, he climbed my suspect list," Santana said. "Everybody knew the answer to that question and then when he didn't volunteer to swing, that just added to my suspicions. I ended up splitting my answers between him and two other people."

Puck gave a short nod. "Sam did seem suspicious after that and given what Kurt said at breakfast, he could have very well neutralized himself to throw us off his trail."

"Blaine could have exemplified himself for the same reason though," Santana pointed out.

Puck shook his head. "I don't think it's Blaine. I don't think it's you. I don't think it's Finn. And I know it's not me."

"Interesting Puck," Will said. "Any reason why all the people you suspect the least are all those who were in the hang group yesterday?" Puck looked around at everyone, clearly hesitant on sharing his observations, not wanting to grant anyone an open door to what he thought was the right path.

"I'd really rather keep that to myself if you don't mind," he said finally. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes all narrowed their eyes at him.

_I think I have my next target,_ thought the mole.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Kurt said. "The mole would be able to do more damage from answering a question than from hanging. It would have been more beneficial for them but I honestly don't think there's any point in counting anyone out yet. For me, you're all suspects and unless you get eliminated, I'm keeping it that way."

It was quiet for a moment before Santana quipped, "Does that mean you suspect the sexy hobbit?" She nodded in Blaine's direction. The man in question blushed slightly and stared down at the ground.

"I'm sure Blaine suspects me too," Kurt said.

Finn seemed to remember something. "No he doesn't dude. He said so a few days ago, remember?"

Kurt frowned. "Don't call me dude Finn. And just because he thought that a few days ago doesn't mean he thinks that now. Just like I highly doubt the majority of you still suspect me the least. Opinions change. Especially when our prime suspect is eliminated."

"Mine hasn't been yet," Blaine commented. Kurt nodded.

"Neither has mine," he agreed.

_Oh this conversation is delicious,_ thought the mole.

"I don't think any of us had listed Rachel, Brittany, or Sam as our prime suspects," Quinn pitched in.

Blaine shook his head. "Believe it or not, Brittany was my number two suspect. I know that sounds odd but I had my reasons."

"Sam and Kurt both climbed my list after the questions yesterday," Santana said. "But Kurt dropped again when he made the decision to swing without batting an eye about it."

Kurt smiled a bit. "I wanted to make up for gettin such an easy question wrong," he explained. "The pressure got to me and I felt really bad."

"Well, you made up for it," Santana noted.

Will clapped his hands together then. "All right guys, that's enough discussion for now. Time to move onto the next game. I need you guys to nominate one person who is lazy."

"I nominate myself," Finn said immediately. "I can be a pretty lazy person."

Will looked at the others. "Any objections?" No one said anything. "Okay, Finn stand beside me. The rest of you, I have a hat here with all your names in it. I'll ask each of you to come forward and draw a name. Whoever you select is your partner for this test. You get who you get. No changing partners. Quinn?" He offered the hat to her and she drew a name from it.

"Santana," she read after she had unfolded the paper. Will nodded and offered the hat to Mercedes. The dark-skinned girl drew a name from it.

"Puck," she read off. Instead of offering the hat to Blaine or Kurt, will set it aside as there really wasn't any point when they were the last two left.

"That means Kurt and Blaine, you two will be partners," Will said. The two of them grinned at each other.

"Okay, hold up," Santana said. "How is it every time it's a two person task, porcelain and the hobbit always end up together? Pretty sure the rest of us want a chance to gather more information on the two of them as well."

It was quiet for a moment before Will shook his head. "I'm sorry Santana, all partnerships are final." Santana rolled her eyes. "Okay, now that you have your partners, I can fill you in on what you are doing. I have here, three maps. One is an easy straight-forward path, one is a medium difficulty path, and one is hard and complicated to follow. You won't know which one you have until you open it. Quinn and Santana, you get first pick."

The two of them conversed for a moment.

"We'll take the one in the middle," Quinn said and Will handed her the middle map.

"Puck and Mercedes?"

"Left," Puck said. Will handed him the left map and gave Kurt and Blaine the right one.

_If this doesn't work out in my favor, I might have to forego sabotage this game. Can't sabotage everything. But if it does, I have to make sure to get the end result I want,_ thought the mole.

"Okay, so somewhere in this forest mountain or mountain forest is the cabin we will be staying in for the night. The maps each show one route to it. Your test is to get there with your maps. You have until seven tonight. That gives you six hours. Just one team has to arrive by seven. If one team does, I'll give you ten thousand dollars. If two teams arrive by seven, I'll give you twenty thousand dollars. If all three teams arrive by seven, I'll give you thirty thousand dollars. For every team that arrives after seven, I will take away five thousand dollars. Here's the thing, the cabin has only six rooms. One for me and one each for five of you. Whichever team arrives last will be spending the night on the mountain." There were collective gasps among the group. "Finn, you volunteered to be the lazy one so I'm going to take you directly to the cabin. Good luck."

Will nodded to the other six and he and Finn got into a car and were off down a winding road.

"Good luck everybody," Kurt said. They all parted ways, taking different routes into the mountain forest.

In the car, Will turned to Finn. "Okay Finn, I am going to give you an opportunity to earn an exemption for tomorrow night's execution." Finn raised his eyebrows in anticipation. "All you have to do, is try and hinder your teammates from making it to the cabin on time. If you successfully delay at least one team long enough, you'll get an exemption. However, if the team you're tryin to delay still makes it by seven, you earn nothing."

Finn looked thoughtful. "But that's betrayal, wouldn't it make me look like the mole?"

Will gave him a reassuring look. "If you're not the mole, making others think you are is a sure fire way to get them out of the game and keep you in the running for the money."

The tall man seemed to think about this for a moment. Will was right. The way to play the game was to get the others to suspect someone who was not the mole but that wasn't easy when you didn't know who was the mole, aside from yourself. Finn knew he wasn't the mole and he didn't know anyone who suspected him. Except perhaps Kurt. Getting the others to suspect him would be a good thing and he had yet to do anything that threw up suspicions in his direction. When he thought about it, he was probably the one person lowest on everyone's suspect list. That could be a bad omen in the long run. The most he'd done was refuse to have both legs casted. It was time to start really playing the game.

"All right, I'll do it," he said. Will nodded and the car continued its track through the wooded mountain to the cabin.

"Well, this will be a piece of cake," Santana said as she and Quinn studied their map. The straight forward trail marked on it told them they had the easy route. A nice big black X marked their destination and a smaller red one marked their started point. If you took a ruler, you could connect the two X's in a straight line. "He wasn't kidding when he said straight forward."

Quinn shouldered her backpack and started along the trail. "Let's get moving. Maps fail to show how long it takes to get from point A to point B and Will gave us six hours. We're on foot, so I'm thinking we're going to need it."

Santana nodded. "Six hours is probably enough time to get there on all routes, without detours and complications and failing to follow the map." Quinn smiled in agreement. The blonde was just happy she didn't have to take the more complicated course. The two feel into a comfortable silence as they started up the trail which was a slow mild incline.

Meanwhile, Puck and Mercedes had opened their map to find that they had the medium trail. There were bends along the way but not too many and what Mercedes thought looked like a loop around a tree, if there was a tree in that spot on the trail. The incline was of a moderate angle so it wasn't too much of a workout but it was prominant enough to notice that it was there.

"Try to keep up," Puck called over his shoulder as the two of them made their way onto the rocky trail, kicking through some brush that seemed to be hiding the path.

"Easy for you to say," Mercedes huffed. Puck looked back at her, slightly concerned.

"Okay, either you really are that out of shape, or you're the mole and tryin to slow us down by acting like it's difficult for you so we can cost the team five thousand dollars." Mercedes gave him a look.

"If I were the mole, I would have volunteered to be the lazy person and avoid doing this."

Puck was quiet for a moment. "How much you wanna bet Will's offering Finn an exemption?" Mercedes cringed at the thought.

"Nothing because it's probably true." Puck nodded and the two of them continued on their way.

With Quinn and Santana having the easy map and Puck and Mercedes getting the medium one, that left Kurt and Blaine with the complicated one. The map was marked with and overly windy trail that passed up and down steep inclines and really worked them up into a sweat. The two of them were at the base of a particularly steep part of the trail. Kurt turned the map around in his hands.

"This is so confusing," he said, furrowing his brow. Perspiration already coated his forehead and few strands of his perfectly coifed hair had shaken free of the hairspray. "It's either up or down and I am not climbing that," he went on, pointing at the steep incline. "It can't really expect us to. Maybe we're meant to go down that way," he added, pointing to another trail that lead off down the mountain and around a bend.

Blaine carefully slid his hand into Kurt's and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Hey, we can do this, all right?" Kurt looked at him, glasz orbs locking on hazel. God this man was beautiful. Blaine smiled softly at him and tugged on his hand, starting up the steep trail. Kurt folded the map and allowed his free arm to drop to his side as Blaine pulled him along. This was perfect, even if he was breaking a sweat climbing mountains.

"Climb every mountain," Kurt sang under his breath, causing Blaine to chuckle and oh that sound was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever heard.

At that moment, a phone started ringing and the two of them stopped. Kurt found it in his pocket. Why were they always randomly finding phone's on their person in this game? Looking at it for a moment as it continued to ring, Kurt handed it to Blaine.

"Hello?" Blaine answered, pressing the phone to his ear.

"Blaine, it's Finn," came the voice on the other end of the line. Blaine mouthed the name to Kurt who took the moment to sit on a rock protruding from the side of the trail and study the map.

"Hi Finn, what's up?" Blaine asked as Kurt traced the trail with his finger, making Blaine swallow because be could imagine that delicate pale finger tracing the contours of his chest. He shook his head off.

"Don't climb the mountain. That trail leads to a dead end cliff," came Finn's reply. Blaine narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?" Kurt asked softly, looking up. Blaine glanced up the incline and shook his head. "Bad trail?" Kurt guessed. Blaine shrugged as though saying, he didn't know but Finn was saying it was.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked into the phone.

"Positive," Finn replied confidently. "If you go up there, you'll just have to retrace your steps and that could cut into your time." Blaine nodded and bit his lip.

"Thank you Finn," he said. Finn acknowledged the thank you and hung up the phone. Blaine pocketed it. "Finn said this trail leads up to a dead end cliff," he told Kurt.

Kurt stood up and raised an eyebrow. "Well then maybe we should take that trail that winds down through the mountain instead," he said simply. Blaine looked hesitant. He was still worrying his lip between his teeth and Kurt would be damned if it wasn't the hottest thing ever. Fuck he just wanted to kiss him.

"I don't know Kurt," Blaine finally said. "Finn's with Will. He might have been offered an exemption. Not to mention, he really has no idea where we are."

"So then how did he know we were on a mountain incline?" Kurt asked.

Blaine frowned. "Good question." He really had no answer for that but Finn climbed up his suspect list, no longer sitting pretty at the bottom. Only the mole would know what path each of them were on and where each of them were, right? So Finn climbed but he still wasn't Blaine's prime suspect.

"Can we please just take the chance and go that way?" Kurt asked, pointing to the bendy trail that cascaded down the mountain. Blaine has only to look into Kurt's pleading eyes before he was nodding assent.

"Okay, but if we go off, we're turning around and coming back this way. I'll carry you if I have to even."

Kurt blushed. "Deal." Blaine took his hand again and the two of them headed off down the winding path, reverting form their climb up the mountain.

Hours passed and the sun was just starting to set when Quinn and Santana found themselves standing in front of a cabin. Will was stood on the porch smiling at the two of them and the girls were both incredibly exhausted from their hike but otherwise fine.

"Congratulations Quinn and Santana! You are both the first to arrive and here by seven. Ten thousand dollars will be added to the pot," Will said brightly. The two girls slapped high fives and cheered. It was warm beds and the satisfaction of a job well done for them tonight. "Go on in and make yourselves comfortable while we await the others to arrive."

Quinn and Santana headed into the cabin and dropped onto the couch beside Finn who was staring into the fire.

"You made it!" Finn said with a grin.

"We did," Santana replied.

"We lucked out and got the easy route," Quinn added.

"I wonder which of the other two teams go the medium route and which got the hard one," Finn said, though he already knew which had which. They didn't need to know that though, most particularly because they didn't need to know yet that he had been offered an exemption.

The girls both shrugged, neither one of them really caring about which team had which route.

"We're almost there Mercedes," Puck said. "I can see the cabin and Will. Just a few more yards." The girl huffed, hoping beyond hope that they had made it by seven. This trail, despite being of medium difficulty was hard enough for her and she was just glad they hadn't gotten the complicated one. She was certain they would have failed if they had. She did wonder which of the other two teams had it and she felt bad for them.

"Puck, Mercedes," Will greeted as they finally reached him and the cabin. Mercedes was panting from their long track up the mountain. "Congratulations, you've made it by seven and are the second team to arrive. That means you two will sleep in comfort tonight and another ten thousand dollars will be added to the pot, making the day's total so far twenty thousand dollars." The two of them cheered and Puck whooped. "Go get comfortable while we wait for Kurt and Blaine."

Puck had a knowing smirk on his face as they headed inside. Innuendos filled his head at the realization that Kurt and Blaine would be sleeping out on the mountain that night. Mercedes didn't miss the look on his face as she rolled her eyes.

"So, does this mean we're waiting on team gay?" Santana quipped as Puck and Mercedes entered the cabin. Finn bit his lip. He only hoped that Kurt and Blaine had taken his advice. Well, a part of him did because he wanted that exemption. But a part of him didn't like the idea of them being out there after dark as the sun was quickly setting. And he wanted the money but it was too late now. Whatever happened happened.

Night had fallen by the time Kurt and Blaine were making the last track up the mountain, Blaine actually carrying Kurt just like he had said he would. The two of them had traveled some distance down the mountain before meeting the end of the route with a tree blocking their path. That had them all turned around and had taken hours off their time limit, landing them well after seven and dark by the time they had gotten on the right path and were making the home stretch.

Blaine was carrying Kurt bridal style over the top of the mountain. He could just make out Will on the porch of the cabin, bathed in the light flooding from the windows. He approached the host and set Kurt down.

"Kurt, Blaine, congratulations on finally making it here, but I'm afraid that you've arrived well after seven, which means five thousand dollars will be taken from the pot." The two of them groaned. Why was it always them losing the money? Will called for the others to come out of the cabin. "You are also the last to arrive, meaning you'll be spending the night together out here on the mountain." Kurt groaned at this.

"Great, I'll never get any beauty sleep, sleeping out here and freezing my perfect ass off."

_Should have thought about that before you started the journey, _thought the mole.

"I'll keep you warm, don't worry Kurt," Blaine said, wrapping an arm around him.

"I'm sure you will hobbit," Santana said with a wink. "For that, I'll forgive you guys for losing us another five thousand dollars."

"The pot now stands at one hundred and eight thousand dollars," Will said. They all cheered. "Finn, I believe you have something to share with everyone?" Puck and Mercedes exchanged looks.

Finn drew a breath. "Will offered me an exemption if I could successfully delay one of the teams from arriving on time." He threw Kurt and Blaine an apologetic look. "So I told Kurt and Blaine that the mountain they were climbing lead to a dead end cliff. If I had known they would have ended up sleeping out here though, I might have chosen another team." Everyone groaned and Santana glowered at him. At this stage in the game, Mercedes was the only one left who had not earned an exemption.

"Finn, you successfully delayed Kurt and Blaine from arriving by seven. You have therefore earned yourself an exemption and cannot be executed tomorrow night. Congratulations. Early start in the morning so I suggest you all get some sleep. Kurt, Blaine, you have to spend the night out here. Good luck."

_Let's see how many jealous people guess Finn as the mole now, _the mole thought.

"It's going to be a long night," Kurt groaned out as he and Blaine watched the others disappear into the cabin. The only thing that made him feel any better was that he was stuck outside with Blaine. He couldn't think of anyone he'd rather share his punishment with. "But maybe it won't be so bad," he added with a fleeting smile toward Blaine smiled back and the two of them settled in for their long night ahead.

* * *

**A/N: There it is! This idea is derived from a challenge in season one of The Mole US version but it has quite a few differences. The challenge concept is the same and the last one there is the same and the lazy thing, delaying a team is the same, but locale and elements and resources are all different. Hope you liked! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	8. Execution 4

**A/N: And here is chapter 8! I've just put up chapter 10 at S&C and if I'm feeling like it, might just do 11 later so I can get a day ahead or something. I need a break, hahaha. Anyway, the game in this chapter is taken from The Mole US version, season two. You'll note that the mole decided not to sabotage this game for obvious reasons. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or The Mole but I own the plotting of the story and the knowledge of the outcome!**

* * *

_So, I think success is in order. A lot of views have to have changed after today's game. I'm hoping a few things threw some people off. But I can never be sure and as far as I know, I still think only one person is really onto me but I'm sure another has not completely given me up yet. Stay in the middle of everyone's suspect list. Hopefully enough has happened today that my intended target will go home tomorrow night._

_-The Mole_

* * *

"Blaine?" Kurt questioned quietly as he curled in a ball on the ground in the sleeping bag that they had been given. God it was freezing.

"Hmmm?" the curly-haired man responded, letting Kurt know that he was listening. Blaine wasn't sleeping. He was lying on his back in the sleeping bag, staring up at the night sky. There was no way of knowing how much time had passed since the night began.

Kurt rolled over and looked at him. He bit his lip shyly. Blaine turned his eyes on the pale man when Kurt didn't immediately reply. For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other and Blaine marveled at how Kurt's eyes sparkled even in the light of the moon and stars. He was so incredibly breathtaking.

Kurt still didn't say anything but held Blaine's gaze for a moment longer before stealing himself and leaning down to lock his mouth over the other man's. A soft moan broke from Blaine as he felt Kurt's soft lips slide easily against his. This beautiful man was kissing him. Kurt was kissing him and it was perfect. Sure, they'd made out some during the wine game but Blaine had thought that was lust driven. But this? This wasn't lust. This was something more. He knew it and Kurt knew it. There just was no stopping the feelings that had started to swirl between the two of them.

When Kurt finally pulled away so that the two of them could breathe, he looked at Blaine for a long moment, face flushed and lips kiss swollen. What was it about Blaine? He didn't know but he needed this man in his life. He was terrified of every execution because he dreaded Blaine going home and then Kurt might not ever get to see him again. He couldn't have that. He needed Blaine. It was like now that he met him, he needed to live.

"Will you hold me?" Kurt whispered shyly. Blaine turned on his side for a moment before he sat up and started to unzip his sleeping bag. "Blaine?" Kurt asked, confused.

"Unzip your sleeping bag Kurt," Blaine replied. Kurt had no idea what he was getting at but did as Blaine said. Blaine then grabbed a hold of Kurt's sleeping bag and fitted the zipper to that of his own. Locking it into place, he zipped the two bags together. "There," he said, lying back down and moving over to wrap Kurt in his arms.

The moment Blaine's arms had slid around him, Kurt let out a light gasp and snuggled closer. He rested his head on Blaine's chest, tucking under the younger man's chin. Blaine dropped a kiss into Kurt's hair.

"Thank you," Kurt breathed, his eyes fluttering as peace and warmth finally settled over him.

"You're welcome," Blaine replied softly. "Good night Kurt."

"Good night Blaine," Kurt said, his voice a sleepy whisper. Both men contentedly drifted off to sleep, knowing that they had a big day ahead of them. They also knew one crucial thing that each other didn't know. It couldn't be denied that Kurt and Blaine were falling in love and they weren't even trying.

* * *

Kurt was rudely awaken the next morning by someone kicking him harshly in the side. He let out a yelp, waking Blaine with the cry and the two of them scrambled out of their combined sleeping bags, Kurt clutching his ribs.

"What the hell Satan?!" the pale man sat as his eyes rested on the culprit who was smirking at the two of them.

"Well I guess that explains why the two of you overslept. Did you have nice anal sex last night?" Santana quipped, ignored the fact that Kurt had just called her Satan. The pale man blushed so hard the red color could be seen creeping all the way down his neck. "When you're done basting I the afterglow, everyone's at breakfast in the kitchen." She sauntered off still smirking at them.

Blaine shook his head after her and turned to look at Kurt. "Are you all right Kurt?" he asked. Kurt was rubbing his sore ribs where Santana had kicked him.

"I'll be okay," he said, wincing at the pain. "Come on, let's to join everyone else. If we delay any longer, it might raise suspicions."

Blaine grinned. He slid his hand into Kurt's easily and the pale man couldn't help but smile warmly at him. The two of them picked up the joined sleeping bags and headed into the cabin to join the others at the breakfast table.

"Kurt, Blaine, good morning," Will greeted them as they entered the dining room and took a seat at the table. "I trust you had a good night?"

"They had anal sex," Santana said casually, causing Kurt to choke on the sip of water he had just taken from a glass he had poured. The silence after the comment was deafening and Blaine reached out to squeeze Kurt's hand over the table.

Kurt regained his composure and narrowed his eyes. "We did not have sex Santana." His voice was clipped and final. The Latina shrugged.

"Say what you want Porcelain but there's no denying that you and the hobbit were cuddled together. If I had my cell phone I would have taken a picture." She smirked. The others at the table were silently watching the exchange with interest. The only reason Santana did not have her cell phone was because they weren't allowed cell phones.

Blaine set down his fork. "Just because we were cuddled together does not mean that we had sex. We were both fully dressed and trying to keep warm. Not that you would have known because you got a warm bed but it's freezing out there at night."

Santana didn't say anything. She just continued to smirk at the two of them.

"Can we like, not talk about the idea of someone taking it in the ass?" Finn asked awkwardly. There was a beat of silence before the whole room exploded in laughter. Kurt and Blaine both flushed and looked away from the table. Finn looked sort of confused as if he didn't know what was so funny. But no one wanted to elaborate.

It was several moments before they were able to calm down and return to their breakfast. After everyone had finished eating, Will clapped his hands together.

"How's everyone doing?" he asked. There were a few shrugs and quiet murmurs in reply.

"Tired," Kurt admitted. Blaine nodded next to him.

"Well tonight you'll both get a bed to sleep in when we get to the hotel, assuming neither of you is eliminated at tonight's execution." He looked around at them all. "I'm sure the lot of you are missing your loved ones right about now." They all nodded in agreement. "Kurt, who do you miss the most?"

Kurt folded his napkin and set it on the table. "My dad. I always miss him more than anything. We have a really close relationship. He's always been my biggest supporter. I haven't seen him since Christmas. He lives in Ohio, where I'm originally from." Will nodded and Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand.

"Finn, how about you?" Will asked turning to the giant man.

"I know I should say my wife, but things haven't been the best at home and at the moment, being away from her is doing us good. So in this case, I miss my mom. She raised me on her own and she means a lot to me."

Will smiled at him. "Quinn?"

"Oh hands down, my fiancé. He's been such a trooper, left to handle wedding preparations on his own. I love him, he knows I do and he's been very proud of me for doing this."

"Santana?" Will questioned next.

The Latina sighed. "I wish I could say my abuela but she hasn't spoken to me since the day I came out to her." There was obvious pain in her face and voice and the others became aware that Santana must have been incredibly close to her grandmother. "I was really close to her but she hasn't been supportive of my choices but my mom has. My mom has never treated me any different and she's always been okay with me liking girls. It's funny because of the two of them, I always thought it would be the other way around. But I owe my mom a lot. I love her and I miss her."

It was quiet for a moment. All of that was deep coming from Santana. Will turned to look at Blaine. "Who are you missing Blaine?" he asked.

Blaine cast a look at Santana. "I get what it's like to struggle with non-supportive family members. My parents have been kind of distant with me since I came out. My dad was always planning male bonding activities because he hoped they would turn me straight." Kurt frowned at this information and he kind of felt guilty because his own dad was very supportive of him. "So I miss my brother the most. We both live in California but he's in LA. He's never seen me as anything different than his brother, even if he was always a hard case while we were growing up. There's a wide age gap between us."

Puck seemed to be overcome with a look of realization. "Wait, is your brother Cooper Anderson?" he asked in slight surprise. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I live in LA dude. I see those credit commercials being filmed sometimes. And he's not the biggest star you know but that doesn't mean his name doesn't crop up."

Blaine stared at him for a moment. "Yeah," was all he said.

"Puck," Will said. "Do you want to share who you're missing the most?"

"My girlfriend Lauren. At the moment, she's really the most I have. My mom's been a mess ever since my dad left out family and my half-brother has his own problems to deal with. But Lauren's great."

Another nod from will and he turned to Mercedes. "Any you?"

The girl sighed dreamily. "My boyfriend. He's the most perfect guy ever. He's just a real sweetheart and very supportive but that's probably because he's a music producer so he does approve of what I do."

It was quiet for a moment after that before Will got up from the table. "If you'll all collect your things and follow me."

Within minutes the lot of them had piled into two cars and were headed down the mountain, leaving the cabin behind. None of them had any idea what the discussion about loved ones had been all about. Except the mole.

_No sabotage today. The stakes are too high an important. If anyone is going to miss out, it will be because they got it wrong on their own, not because I interfered. I'm not some cold-hearted git,_ thought the mole.

The car journey continued until the reached an open plain, like an airport yard. There was no mistaking the cart lift standing in the middle of the blacktop. There was a guy standing on it, surrounded by bungee equipment. It looked like they were going bungee jumping. There was a tent on one side of the plain.

The lot of them piled out of the cars and met Will in the center.

"Welcome to you next game. You might have noticed the bungee cart behind me," Will said, indicating the cart. "And the tent to my left." He indicated the tent. "This morning, I asked you all about who you missed the most. Well, in that tent, are your loved ones." The whole group let out surprised expressions and gasps. "Here's the thing, we asked each of your loved ones if they thought you would bungee jump. If you correctly perform the action that matches the answer they gave us, you will get to spend the rest of the day with them. If you don't you will get a five minute chance to way hello and they will be sent home. For every answer you match, I'll give you a thousand dollars. And for every one of you that jumps, I'll give you give thousand dollars but only if you matched answers with your loved one."

They all looked between the tent and the bungee cart, knowing that a lot rided on this challenge. It depended on how well their loved ones knew them. They had to get this right. And the mole, whoever they were had already decided to take this game off from sabotage. They wanted the chance to see their loved one just as much as anyone else.

"If you're ready, Quinn, you're first." She drew a breath knowing that she could do this. She'd already gone bridge swinging, as had everyone else there except Mercedes. Bungee jumping wouldn't be too different. "Quinn we asked your fiancé whether he thought you would jump. What do you think he said?"

Quinn pondered it for a moment. "I think he would say that I will because he likes adventure and it's something I've been trying to do more of for his sake," she said.

"What will you do Quinn?" Will asked with a nod.

Quinn looked up at the bungee cart. "I'll jump," she said. When Will asked her if she was sure, she nodded. He lead her over to the bungee cart and helped her aboard. As it was rising into the air, the man helped her into the harness and safety equipment. Quinn looked out over the ground, seeing that they were climbing much higher than the height of that bridge.

Down below on the ground, Quinn's fiancé, Anthony had come out of the tent to watch. He was standing beside Will and shielding his eyes to look up at Quinn as she rose higher into the sky.

"Okay, step out onto the ledge and turn around to face me," the man on the cart said. Quinn took a breath and did as she was told. "Cross your arms over your chest," he instructed. Quinn did and the man checked the bungee cord. "Okay, I'm going to count to three and then you just fall backwards, all right?" She nodded. "One...two...three!" Quinn allowed herself to fall backwards before she got cold feet and she screamed as she fell through the air.

Down on the ground, everyone was clapping and cheering for her. When Quinn had come to a stop and had been helped down, Will lead her over to a DVD player.

"How do you feel?" he asked her.

"Like I left my heart at the top of the thing," she replied.

"You ready to find out what Anthony said?" Will asked. She nodded. "So you say that he thought you would jump?" She nodded again. "Let's find out." Will pressed the play button.

"I think that Quinn will definitely jump. She's trying to be more adventurous for me so, she'll jump." Quinn cheered and clapped her hands in celebration.

"That means six thousand dollars will be added to the pot and you get to spend the rest of your day with your fiancé." He indicated Anthony standing in front of the tent and Quinn ran into his arms, kissing him deeply. Will turned to the remaining players. "Puck, you're next. What do you think Lauren said you would do?" he asked.

"Oh there's no doubt she said I would jump," he replied immediately. "And she would be right. Let's do this!"

Will lead him over to the bungee cart and Puck gave a double thumbs up as he climbed aboard and the cart began to rise. Lauren had emerged from the tent and she was shielding her eyes just like Anthony had.

"I'm going to kill him if he got this wrong," she said to Will. The man chuckled.

As with Quinn, the man on the bungee cart instructed Puck to stand on the ledge, facing him and cross his arms. "One...two...three!" he said and Puck let go, whooping through the air like he had in the bridge swing. The others all clapped and cheered.

Puck was still running on adrenaline when he landed and came over to Will and the DVD player. "You looked like you enjoyed that Puck," Will said.

"Hell yeah!" he replied. Will laughed.

"You ready to find out what Lauren said?" Puck nodded. Will hit the play button.

"If Puck doesn't jump than this game has scrambled his brain molecules," Lauren said on the screen. "Seriously, he better be jumping or he's a dead man."

"Sounds like Lauren all right," Puck said with a grin.

Will smiled. "Congratulations Puck, that's six thousand dollars in the pot and a day with Lauren for you." Puck cheered and made his way over to his girlfriend who socked him in the shoulder before kissing him hard. "Kurt, your turn," Will said. The pale man stepped forward, gazing at the tent and the bungee jumping cart at the same time. "What do you think your dad said?"

Kurt seemed to think about it for a moment. "I know I wouldn't want to jump because for my dad to see that might put stress on his heart but he knows that I'm constantly trying to prove myself and he's never been as worried about his heart problems as I have. I really want to see him though so I'm going to say that be said I would jump." Will nodded. "And despite my better judgment, I'm going to jump."

"All right than Kurt," Will replied, leading Kurt over to the cart.

"This is for you dad," Kurt said quietly, as he boarded the cart and it started to rise. Burt Hummel had emerged from the tent and like the two before him was shielding his eyes against the sun so he could watch the cart rise into the sky. He adjusted the baseball cap on his head.

"You can do it kid," he whispered, knowing Kurt couldn't hear him in any way. He never imagined that he would be here in Switzerland with the notion that he may not be able to see his son and may end up going home without getting to see him. But he had faith in Kurt, just like he always had. He was so proud of him.

Up on the cart, Kurt was standing on the ledge with his arms crossed over his chest. "I'm going to count backwards from three for you," the man said, choosing to count down instead of up. Kurt nodded, his eyes shut tight. He was scared shitless but he felt he needed to do this. He needed to do it for his dad. He wanted to see him so badly. "Three...two...one!" And Kurt fell back off the ledge, his eyes tearing from being squeezed so tightly shut. His voice was lost on him as he fell and he felt the jerk of the bungee cord as it bounced him back up and he fell again. Okay, he didn't think he would ever do this again.

Burt was clapping as he watched his son fall through the air. He let out a cheer when Kurt finally landed and watched Will lead him over to the DVD player.

"So, you think your dad said you would jump?" Will asked. Kurt nodded, his breathing slowly returning to normal. "Let's see." He pressed play.

"Kurt will probably get mad at me for this but I think he'll jump. He's always been a very brave kid. Why should this be any different?"

"You just added another six thousand dollars to the pot and earned a day with your dad Kurt." Kurt looked like he was about to cry. He ran across the plain to his dad and threw himself into his arms. Burt hugged his son tightly, not wanting to let go. "Mercedes, it's your turn," Will said. The girl glanced toward the tent and then the bungee cart. "We asked your boyfriend Jason if he thought you would jump. What do you think he said?"

Mercedes but her lip, thinking about her answer carefully.

"Hold that thought Mercedes. I'm going to offer you an exemption. If you jump, regardless of whether he said you would or not, I'll give you an exemption from tonight's execution."

She looked at him for a moment. "Will I still get to spend the day with him if I get it wrong?" she said. Will shook his head.

"No, you still have to match his answer to spend the day with him. It's a question of whether or not you're willing to sacrifice the chance to see Jason in order to be guaranteed a spot in the final six."

Mercedes didn't even take a second to consider the options before shaking her head. "Than no. An exemption isn't worth possibly giving up a chance to spend the day with my boyfriend. There will be other opportunities." Will asked if she was sure and she nodded.

"Okay, so you have passed up the opportunity for an exemption. What do you think Jason said?"

Mercedes glanced toward the tent and back at Will. "I think he said I wouldn't jump. This is harsh territory, but I am kind of worried about the cord holding me. So I think he said I wouldn't jump and no, I'm not going to jump."

Will nodded and turned to the DVD player. "We'll find out now than." He pressed the play button.

"I'm going to say no, she won't jump. Mercedes is beautiful in every way but I think she'd be worried about the cord holding her. You have nothing to worry about honey. I love you."

Mercedes couldn't help the tears that brimmed in her eyes as she looked over toward the tent to where Jason was now standing.

"Congratulations Mercedes," Will said. "You've earned a thousand dollars for the pot and quality time with Jason." She wasted no time running into his arms. "You're up Blaine. What do you think Cooper said you would do?"

Blaine laughed wholeheartedly. "Cooper's a big overly-confident goofball who thinks pointing is a serious acting element. I have no doubt in my mind that he said I would jump because he's got it in his head that I would do everything he did and I know he would jump."

"So are you going to jump?" Will asked.

"Absolutely," Blaine said. "But not because be would. I'm jumping because I would."

Will lead Blaine over to the bungee cart as Cooper emerged from the tent, watching his brother who stuck his tongue out at him as he rose up into the air. Cooper shook his head and stuck his tongue out right back. "Oh no you don't squirt," he remarked.

"Stand on the ledge facing me and cross your arms," the man said. Blaine did as he instructed. "Three...two...one!" Blaine let go, falling out into the air with such grace as no one had ever seen before.

"Damn he looks beautiful," Kurt whispered as he watched Blaine fall from his seat next to his dad at a shaded table. Burt gave his son a knowing look.

Blaine was lead over for the DVD player after he landed. "You ready to hear what Cooper said Blaine?" Will asked and Blaine nodded. Will pressed play.

"Will squirt jump? Good question. I mean he's squirt! How can anyone know what he'll do? Except me. Seeing as squirt admires his big brother so much, I think he'd do what I would do and I would jump. So yes, squirt will jump."

Blaine shook his head fondly. That was Cooper for you. "Oh Coop," he stated, laughing lightly.

"Blaine, you've earned six thousand dollars for the pot and a day with your brother." Blaine grinned and ran to Cooper who immediately ruffled his dark curls. "Finn, you're up! What do you think your mom said?"

Finn thought for a moment. "My mom raised me right but I think even she thinks I can be unpredictable so I think she said that yes, I would jump. So jump I will." He grinned.

"All right," Will said, leading him over to the bungee cart as Carole Hudson emerged from the tent. The woman's eyes caught sight of Burt Hummel for a moment and she blushed slightly. In the little time the loved ones had gotten to know each other in the tent, she and Burt had really taken a liking to each other.

"Mercy, watch," Jason said, pointing up at Finn who was following the instructions to stand on the ledge. "If a bungee cord can hold him, it can hold you."

A moment later, Finn was falling through the air with a shout. There was a bigger tug on the cord as it reached its draw out and sprung back into the air. Carole was clapping by the time Finn landed and was helped out of the harness.

Will lead Finn over to the DVD player. "So you said your mom would say yes?" Finn nodded. "Let's see what she said." He pressed the play button.

"I raised Finn to be a good guy and also to have fun in life. For that, I'm going to say he will jump. Even though I'm sure Emily would have a field day if she knew he did. She doesn't like him doing stuff like that."

Finn did not miss the frown on his mother's face at the end of the comment. He knew she still didn't approve of his wife.

"Six thousand dollars goes into the pot and you get to see your mom." Finn allowed a grin to cross his face as he walked over to his mom and hugged her tightly. The two of them joined Kurt and Burt. Will turned to Santana. "Last but not least. What do you think your mom said said Santana?"

"She knows me and she knows I'm not one to back down from a challenge. So she'd say I would jump. I would say she's right."

"So you're going to jump?" Santana nodded. "Okay than." He walked her to the bungee cart as Manuela Lopez emerged from the tent. Santana gave her mom a smile as the cart rose into the air.

"You can do this Santana," her mother said, shielding her eyes and watching her daughter rise into the sky.

For the final time, the man gave the instructions to stand on the ledge facing him and cross her arms over her chest. A count of three and Santana was falling through the air. She screamed but laughed at the same time as she bounced to a landing.

Will walked her to the DVD player once she was out of the harness and equipment. "Shall we find out what your mother said?" Santana nodded and Will pressed the play button.

"Santana is fierce and strong and I know she's not afraid of anything. She will conquer this challenge. She will jump because that is who Santana is and I couldn't be prouder of her."

Santana teared up just a bit at her mother's words and looked toward Manuela. She smiled softly.

"Well done Santana. You earned the final six thousand dollars of the challenge and a day with your mom." As Santana joined her mother Will approached them all. "Congratulations guys! You all correctly guessed what your loved ones said and six of you took the plunge, earning a total of thirty-seven thousand dollars." They all cheered and clapped. "That brings the pot to a total of one hundred and forty-five thousand dollars. Enjoy your time with your loved ones and I'll see you all at the execution dinner tonight."

* * *

"A toast to all of you and to whomever leaves us tonight," Will said that night at the execution dinner. "You've had a successful two days, adding a total of fifty-two thousand dollars to the pot." Everyone clapped. "And I'm sure you're all happy to be here with your loved ones. Whomever is going home tonight will not go home alone. Before we break for the quiz, I'd like to know whether your loved ones think your capable of being the mole. Burt?"

Burt looked up from his plate and sipped his wine. "Nah, Kurt can't be the mole. He's too genuine." He smiled at his son who smiled back.

"Blaine is totally the mole," Cooper claimed. Blaine socked him in the shoulder.

"Coop!" he shouted but he was laughing, as was Cooper.

Manuela was next to speak up. "I think it's possible that Santana can be the mole. She's definitely the type to go for that." Santana just shook her head and laughed.

"No offense honey," Carole said to Finn. "But I really don't think you could handle being the mole." Finn just gave her a look. "You're not very good at keeping secrets Finn." Carole had a point.

"I doubt Mercedes is the mole. I think she would have told me," Jason said. Mercedes shook her head.

"We may share everything but I remember that if I were the mole, I wouldn't be allowed to tell anyone, including you."

Jason pecked her cheek. "Which is why you're not the mole because you wouldn't be able to keep it from me."

"I think Quinn could be the mole," Anthony said. Quinn raised her eyebrow. "She's a queen bee and you never want to underestimate them." He laughed a bit and Quinn just rolled her eyes.

"Puck would be the best mole ever!" Lauren stated. "But I think he's the obvious type so I really don't know."

Will nodded at them all and raised his glass. "May the best mole win," he said. "Finn, you have an exemption which means you cannot be executed tonight. To the rest of you, good luck. I'll see you at the execution."

One by one the players went in to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: Which map did the mole's team have during the mountain track game?

Question two: In what order did the mole's team arrive in the mountain track game?

Question three: Who was the mole's partner in the mountain track game?

Question four: Did the mole's team have to sleep outside as a result of the mountain track game?

Question five: Did the mole earn an exemption?

Question six: Did the mole jump in the bungee for family game?

Question seven: In what order did the mole jump in the bungee for family game?

Question eight: What is the relation of their loved one to the mole?

Question nine: What is the mole's loved one's name?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

Answers locked in and results recorded, the players and their loved ones filed into seats in the hotel's meeting room. Their bags were all lined up and ready to go, except for Finn's. Will sat in front of a table with a laptop in front of him. The TV with the mole logo positioned behind him.

"Good evening. Welcome to your fourth execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, if the screen turns red, you are the mole's fourth victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Finn, you earned an exemption and cannot be executed tonight. Your loved ones are here with you so rest assured you won't be leaving alone. Who wants to go first?" Mercedes subtly raised her hand. "Mercedes."

Jason clutched a hold of Mercedes' hand as Will typed her name into the computer. He squeezed it reassuringly. There was a tense silence as usual before the screen flashed green and she relaxed. Jason kissed her cheek.

"Blaine."

Kurt visibly tensed from his spot beside his dad. He couldn't bare the thought of losing Blaine now that they had kind of grown attached to each other. Cooper was looking on with an air of confidence as though he knew that Blaine would just soar through the execution. But of course, Cooper thought Blaine was the mole. The screen flashed green. Cooper wasn't surprised. Blaine heard him muttering 'mole' under his breath.

"Santana."

Will typed her name into the computer as she glanced at her mother who patted her hand reassuringly. Tension filled the air again as he hit the enter key. The screen flashed green and Santana hugged her mother.

"Kurt."

The pale man drew a sharp breath and Burt placed a hand on his shoulder. Over next to Cooper, Blaine had tensed just as much as Kurt did when it was his turn. Neither wanted the other to go home. The screen flashed green and more than one sigh of relief filled the room. Kurt allowed himself to relax and he rested his head on his dad's shoulder.

"Puck, Quinn, this means that one of you will be executed tonight. Would one of you like to go first?"

"I will," Puck said. He felt Lauren squeeze his hand as Will nodded and typed his name into the computer. He tapped the enter key and folded his hands in front of him as they waited.

The screen flashed red.

"Puck, grab your bag and come with me." Puck and Lauren got up and grabbed Puck's bag as the two of them followed Will out to the car. "It was great to have you here Puck and very nice to meet you Lauren. Best of luck in your future."

Puck shook Will's hand. "I guess I should have stuck with my instinct after the last execution. Best of luck to the rest of the players. And whoever wins that money should share."

Will laughed slightly as Puck and Lauren got into the car. "Good-bye Puck!" he called. The two of them waved as the car drove off.

_Success number four. Puck you're great but you had to go. Now it's getting good,_thought the mole.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! Another player is gone and the number drops to six. We're closing in! Who will be in the final three? Which of those three will be the winner? Which we be the mole? And which will be the mole's final victim? Stay tuned to find out in the upcoming future! Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	9. The Logic Puzzle Game

**A/N: Sorry this is a little behind today. I got a late start on writing chapter 11 over at S&C. It just went up though so without further ado, I bring you chapter 9! The game in this chapter is from season two of the US Mole. There modifications and changes, mainly because I couldn't remember exactly how it went in the show, but it's the same initial idea. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own Glee music but not Glee, though I want to know them so bad, know them so so bad!**

* * *

"It seems Robin Goodfellow messed up again as Puck became the mole's fourth victim," Will said, standing in the open plain. "Shakespeare really can write them, can't he? Puck's departure left the game with six remaining players. And now things were starting to dwindle. With the suspect list narrowing down, it was getting harder to answer the question, who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Santana Lopez?

"Finn Hudson?

"Quinn Fabray?

"Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

Six player profiles now flashed across the camera with Puck's having been removed. The camera panned to the breakfast table where everyone sat digging into Danishes and juice or coffee.

"Last night," Will began, "Before you went to bed, you were asked to remove the number on your journal. I'm betting that you did not know they were removal. I want you all to take out your journals now and place them in the center of the table."

There was a rustling as everyone pulled out their journals and placed them in the center of the table, all bare and not a number showing. Will picked them up and dropped them all into a box.

"Now, they are all mixed in together with no way of knowing which journal belonged to who. Am I correct?" The players nodded. "Guess what? You're all getting a new journal."

"Oh!" a bunch of them cried together. This meant someone was going to get the mole's journal and someone was going to have access to some valuable information. Will placed the box on the table.

"Now, before you select your new journal, which you will place your number on, I must inform you that like with most things, the mole has been prenotified of the journal switch. They have left a red thumbprint in their own journal so whomever gets it and finds that thumbprint on the first blank page, will be neutralized and cannot earn an exemption from tomorrow's execution. At this point, it's completely at random. If you manage to pick up your original journal, than you still keep it. No trading in journals because the point of this is to reissue them anonymously. All right, Mercedes, you first."

The girl reached in the box and pulled out a journal. Will offered the box to Finn next. He selected one. Then Quinn, Blaine, Santana, and finally Kurt. Will nodded and set the box down on the floor.

"Okay, if you'll all renumber your journals and open them to page thirteen." It was quiet as they all placed their number stamps on their new journals and opened to page thirteen. "Santana, what's the page say?"

The Latina looked at him with wide eyes before reading aloud. "Quinn was high on my list but she singlehandedly banked quite a bit of money so she's dropped low, though I think my suspicions are turning more to those under the radar. What about Kurt? He got the easiest question wrong in that game. But than he did tell us he doesn't work well under pressure. It's up in the air and I am so confused." Santana closed the journal. "Gee, I wonder who wrote that," she said sarcastically with a pointed look in Finn's direction. The tall man threw his hands up in surrender.

Will nodded his head to Kurt who looked down at the page and flushed. "Um...do your really want me to read this?" he asked. People exchanged curious looks and Will nodded for him to go ahead. Kurt took a deep breath. "His eyes are so gorgeous. They're like the ocean because I feel like I'm swimming every time I look in them." That little bit caused Blaine to gulp and the curly-haired man stared down at the table. "I can't explain any of this. I was meant to play a game and win money but instead, I'm falling in love." Kurt's eyes got real wide as he read that. "At this point, the only thing I want to win is his heart, even if it does turn out that he's the mole. Smitten or not, Kurt is still my number one suspect."

Silence went around the table. It was like everyone knew. Everyone knew exactly who had written that and Kurt was flushing all the way down his neck. Love? He had confessed love to that journal? Kurt was so glad that he had a separate journal for writing out all his personal feelings. He'd be completely embarrassed if a certain someone were to read them.

"Blaine," Will said, causing the hazel eyed man to jump and dart his gaze up to the host. "Would you like to go next?" He swallowed and took a breath, knowing that Kurt had gotten his journal and now would know all his thoughts and feelings about him. God this was embarrassing. Not to mention, everyone now knew that he'd been lying when he said Kurt was not on his suspect list. But that was part of playing the game right?

"Um..." Blaine swallowed, quickly flipping to the page in question. "So far so good. Everything is going according to plan. Including eliminations. Target success from day one. Now, if this can just keep up, I will finish the game successfully. I still have no idea who suspects me but every time someone gets too close to the truth, I have to knock them off. I have my plans. Just have to mold things the right way." Blaine looked up, frowning. "And there's a random doodle at the bottom of the page."

_I got bored so shoot me,_ the mole thought.

"Blaine, you are aware that is obviously the mole's journal," Will said. Blaine paled slightly and nodded. "This means you have been neutralized and cannot earn an exemption from tomorrow's execution." Blaine nodded again.

_This shall be interesting. Last neutralization ended in elimination. Can Blaine save himself? _Thought the mole.

"Mercedes, let's hear it," Will said, nodding to the girl. She looked down at the page and opened her mouth to read it when she changed her mind and instead closed the journal, shaking her head.

"I think we should stop reading. It's been proven that we know each other well enough now just to figure out who wrote what by the words they choose. This is supposed to be anonymous and yet, Kurt clearly has Blaine's journal and Santana likely has Finn's not saying that means that we know for sure Blaine and Finn aren't the mole. Those were each one page and now that I think about it, any of us could have written those words to make it sound like we are them." She blinked.

Will looked on knowingly, realizing that she was getting at it revealing who was the mole quite easily. If they could guess everyone else's journal, whoever was left would be the mole.

"You make a valid point. Would everyone please turn to the first blank page in the journals?" Will said. They all did and around the table, six red thumbprints were revealed. "I'm sorry but you have all been neutralized. No exemptions will be offered for this execution." They all groaned. This made it clear that just because they got one non-molish page and Blaine had one mole page, it didn't necessarily mean Blaine had the mole's journal. The mole could write normally to throw them off. Likewise, someone else could write like the mole to throw them off.

The truth of the matter was, only the mole would be completely safe from elimination the next day. Even if technically the mole really had just neutralized themselves.

"Now then, I need you to split into two groups. The smart people and the dumb people." They frowned.

"Who you calling dumb Will?" Santana asked.

"Not really dumb. Okay, let's put it this way, two groups of three, one who are quick thinkers and one who takes more time to think things out." Santana seemed to like that better and they all arranged themselves. "Okay, so who are my quick thinkers?" Kurt, Blaine, and Quinn raised their hands. "So Santana, Mercedes, and Finn are my thinkers who take their time. Kurt, Blaine, Quinn, please wait here. The rest of you follow me."

Will got up and lead them into a hall where a number of logic puzzles were standing in the room. There were fourteen of them total. They looked around at the puzzles. Will brought them to a stop in the middle of the room.

"You will notice some logic problems around the room. You will have one hour to solve as many of the fourteen puzzles as you can. Then it will be the quick thinkers' turn. If you solve more in an hour than they do, I'll give you twenty thousand dollars. However, if they solve more than you, you earn nothing and they prove themselves to be quicker thinkers. Your time starts now."

Finn, Santana, and Mercedes rushed over the nearest puzzle.

"How many triangles are in the figure?" Santana read. Mercedes gave her head a shake.

"I've seen this one before," she said, furrowing her brow. Finn just looked downright confused and like his head was spinning at the idea of solving logic puzzles. Santana and Mercedes went to work counting the triangles and recounting just to be sure. Mercedes looked at Will a few minutes later. "We're going to guess thirty-one," she said.

"That is correct," Will replied. They cheered and the two girls slapped five as the moved on to the next puzzle.

"Looking at the structure and taking in its dimensions and size, how many gallons of paint are needed to completely cover the surface?" Santana read off. It sounded like a math problem and she and Mercedes counted the blocks and started trying to figure out how to best work the problem. Finn just got more confused and he didn't have any clue what they were doing.

"My head hurts," Finn said. Santana threw him a disapproving look.

"Shut up man boobs, you're not even helping!" she snapped. She returned to confer with Mercedes for some more minutes before they both turned to Will. "Four and a half gallons," she said.

"That is incorrect," Will said. Santana groaned and she and Mercedes went back to work trying to rework the problem. More time was used before Mercedes turned to Will.

"Two and three-quarter gallons," she said.

"That is correct," Will replied, clasping his hands behind his back. They cheered again and moved on to the next problem.

"What is the next letter in this sequence?" Santana read off. "O, T, T, F, F, S, _." Santana stroked her chin, thinking about what came next. Finn was staring at the problem with a furrowed brow.

"S!" he shouted suddenly.

"Finn!" Santana spat angrily.

"That is correct," Will said. Santana and Mercedes both looked dumbfounded. How did he get that one?

"It's numbers," Finn said. He pointed to each letter in the sequence. "One, two, three, four, five, six, so the next number would be seven, which gives us S." Santana and Mercedes were impressed that Finn had figured that one out. Maybe he wasn't so useless after all.

"You have half an hour left," Will said and the quickly moved onto the next puzzle.

"What number comes next?" Santana rolled her eyes at another sequence one. "2, 4, 16, 32, 128, 256, _." Okay, how the heck were they supposed to figure this one out? "I'm at a loss," Santana said after a few moments of just staring at the puzzle.

Mercedes pointed to each number. "Let's see, two times two is four. Four times four is sixteen but it can't be each number times itself because sixteen times sixteen is not thirty-two."

"Sixteen times two is thirty-two," Santana confirmed, pointing to the numbers. "So, it's times two, times four, times two. What's thirty-two times four?" She pondered it for a moment.

"One-twenty-eight!" Mercedes cried brightly. "So than one-twenty-eight times two equals two-fifty-six so we need to figure out what is two-fifty-six times four."

Santana rolled her eyes. "I wish we had a calculator or paper and a pencil or something."

Mercedes started drawing on the paper with her finger, creasing her brow in concentration as she tried to figure it out. "Six times four is twenty-four, put the four down and carry the two. Five times four is twenty plus two which makes it twenty-two and you put the two down, carry the other two. Two times four is eight plus two is ten. So that gives you one thousand twenty-four."

Santana nodded her head and turned to look at Will. "We'll guess one thousand twenty-four."

"That is correct!"

"Yes!" they cried, slapping five again. Will glanced at his watch, knowing a large chunk of the time had been taken up by figuring out the answer to that problem. They moved on to the next one.

"You have two coins that add up to thirty-five cents. One of them is not a quarter. What are your two coins?" Santana narrowed her eyes. "Is this some kind of trick question? How the hell can you have two coins that equal thirty-five cents and not have one of them be a quarter?" Mercedes and Finn looked just as confused as she did. They all stood there, trying to figure it out and ultimately drawing a blank.

"Time's up," Will said suddenly and the three of them groaned. "You correctly solved four puzzles in an hour. If the quick thinkers do not solve more than four in the same allotted time, I will add twenty thousand dollars to the pot. Let's go see your friends."

Finn, Mercedes, and Santana followed Will back to the breakfast table where they found Kurt with his head on Blaine's shoulder, eyes shut as though he had fallen asleep and Quinn looking on in amusement. Blaine gently shook Kurt awake, not failing to drop a kiss into the pale man's hair as he sat up.

"Hello guys. Quick thinkers, if you will follow me," Will said. The three of them got up and as they walked, Blaine slid his hand into Kurt's and Kurt threw him a soft smile. Will lead them to the same room as the other three and stopped in the middle. "You will notice up to fourteen logic puzzles in this room. Your friends correctly solved four of them in an hour. Your task is to prove yourselves as quick thinkers. You are to solve more than four in the same amount of time." He purposefully left off that if they succeeded, no money would be added to the pot because if he told them that, it was likely they would attempt to fail on purpose just to get the money. "Your time stars now, good luck."

They moved to the first puzzle. "How many triangles are in the figure?" Blaine read. Quinn nodded her head as Blaine and Kurt started counting.

"Hold up," she said. "I had this one on the train. The answer is thirty-one," she told Will.

"That is correct!"

"Good memory Quinn!" Kurt said enthusiastically as they moved on to the next puzzle.

"Looking at the structure and taking in its dimensions and size, how many gallons of paint are needed to completely cover the surface?" Blaine read off. They were covering the same route as the first team had.

Kurt had his hand out, palm flat and was hastily making calculations on it. Blaine watched him curiously, wondering what he was calculating and what was going on in that beautiful head of his. They were the quick thinkers, they had to do this right. They had to solve more of the puzzles than the others did. Kurt scratched out the imaginary calculations and started over.

A few tense moments later, he turned to Will. "Two and three-quarter gallons," he said shortly.

"That is correct!" Will replied.

Blaine let out a soft squeal and he hugged Kurt tightly. Let him do the math stuff. If he was that good at it. They moved on to the next puzzle.

"What is the next letter in this sequence?" Blaine read off. "O, T, T, F, F, S, _. That's easy. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven! The next letter is S!"

"That is correct!"

Blaine grinned and was hugged on both sides by Kurt and Quinn. They were starting to zip through and it was looking good. Being quick thinkers was starting to look proven to them all. And Quinn had a good memory, seeing as she'd had that problem in the race to Verona game.

"What number comes next?" Blaine read out from the next puzzle. He groaned. These kind he wasn't very good at. "2, 4, 16, 32, 128, 256, _." He looked at Kurt, who was once again calculating something in his hand.

Quinn furrowed her brow. "They're all even numbers. That means there's no odds in operations involved." Blaine inclined his head to one side. That didn't mean much to him. Only that it was an all even number puzzle.

Kurt was working things now the same way Mercedes had earlier. "I think it's all multiplication," he commented and pointed to the numbers. "You see how the size increases dramatically from thirty-two to one-twenty-eight? And two-fifty-six is actually double one-twenty-eight."

Quinn tapped her chin. "Like four is double two and thirty-two is double sixteen. That means every other one is times two."

Kurt nodded. "And sixteen is four times four. So if you divide one-twenty-eight by four, you get thirty-two. So the next number should be two-fifty-six times four."

Blaine's head was spinning. "Too many numbers," he said, clutching the sides of his head. Kurt chuckled and pecked his cheek.

"It's okay honey, I've got this one," he said. He returned to drawing calculations on his palm before he looked over at Will. "One thousand twenty-four," he said finally.

"That is correct!" They cheered and hugged Kurt, happy he was so good at math. "You have fifteen minutes left." They hurried to the next problem.

"You have two coins that add up to thirty-five cents. One of them is not a quarter. What are your two coins?" Blaine read off. Great. More math. He sighed heavily.

"That's a trick question," Quinn stated. Blaine looked up at her, slightly confused.

"She's right," Kurt said. He wanted to help Blaine understand this. "It says only one of the coins is not a quarter." Blaine slapped himself in the forehead.

"Of course!" he said in realization. "The other coin is a quarter! That leaves the two coins to be a quarter and a dime!" he said. There was no other way to have just two coins that add up to thirty-five cents.

"That is correct!"

They again moved on to the next puzzle as they still had time left apparently.

"What can you put in a barrel that is visible to the naked eye and will make the barrel lighter?" Blaine read. Kurt raised an eyebrow.

"How can you put something in a barrel and have it be lighter and not heavier?" he asked. Blaine shrugged.

"Easy," Quinn said. They both looked at her. She looked at Will. "The answer is a hole." Both Blaine and Kurt mentally slapped themselves. Oh right, duh.

"That is correct!" Will replied. "And with that answer, your time is up. The challenge was to solve more than four puzzles within an hour. You solved six." They all cheered and hugged each other. "If you'll wait here for a moment." Will left them and went to retrieve the other time. The three of them looked at each other confused for a moment. What was going on?

A few minutes later, Will returned with Finn, Mercedes, and Santana in tow. "How'd you guys do?" Finn asked.

"Would you like to tell your friends how you made out?" Will asked.

"We got six," Blaine said cheerily. But he was confused when the other three groaned. He furrowed his brow and Quinn and Kurt glanced at each other.

"I forgot to mention on thing to you three," Will said. "The fact that if you failed to solve more puzzles in an hour than Finn, Mercedes, and Santana, twenty thousand dollars would be added to the pot. Since you solved more than they did, you earn nothing a d twenty thousand dollars goes to the mole."

Quinn, Kurt, and Blaine all groaned. "Now he tells us," Kurt muttered.

"That was probably the point," Blaine stated.

"Enjoy your new journals and the rest of your day," Will said. "There will be another opportunity to win money tomorrow.

_Game successfully sabotaged! Twenty thousand dollars richer,_ thought the mole.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! I don't think I'll do anything else involving logic puzzles. I had a difficult time thinking some up when I was writing this chapter two days ago. Anyway, thoughts? Which team do you think the mole was on? Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	10. Execution 5

**A/N: Here we go with chapter 10! Chapter 12 is now up at S&C if you guys want to read ahead. The game in this chapter is completely made up of my own accord. Hopefully I'll come up with others, the first few in the beginning were all made up by me. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I do have pics of Kurt and his boyfriend pillows and Kurt in the Richard Simmons get up. Priceless!**

* * *

That night, some of them were still reeling from the fact that they had lost money because the quick thinkers had in fact gotten more correct than the ones that didn't think as quickly. And none of them felt any closer to knowing who the mole was. The truth, the mole could have sabotaged from either side. If the mole was on the slower team, they could have purposefully dragged out guessing and influenced wrong answers so their team would answer as few puzzles as possible. Likewise, if the mole were on the quick thinker team, they could have gotten the answers in a snap, most particularly either they knew them all ahead of time, or they were being fed the answers as they worked. That challenge was really up in the air.

On this particular night, they were given roommates. So two to a hotel room and Blaine and Kurt were thrilled to be sharing a room. Though it had originally been decided that each room would be co-ed. Not that either man minded but still.

Unknown to everyone else, they weren't bothering to make use of the two separate beds. They were just taking advantage of the absence of the cameras. Kurt was wrapped in Blaine's arms and the two of them were heavily kissing.

"Blaine," Kurt said breathlessly as he broke their kiss. Blaine stared up into his glasz eyes and his gaze passed over Kurt's kiss swollen lips.

"What is it honey?" he asked softly, reaching out a hand to gently stroke Kurt's cheek.

"Did...did you mean what you wrote?" Blaine furrowed his brow for a moment, trying to figure out what he was getting at. "I mean you know, that you were falling for me?" Blaine's hand continued to stroke Kurt's cheek softly and he never let his gaze waiver from the other man's eyes.

"Absolutely," he whispered softly, leaning up to press a tender kiss to the man's lips. Kurt let out a slight gasp as their lips moved together. They just fit do perfectly like they were made for each other.

"I can't wait until this game is over," Kurt said when they had broken apart again. "I just want to be with you and it's killing me not to be able to show affection because of the rules."

"I know baby, I know. Tomorrow someone else goes home and then we'll be five. Assuming both of us make it through the execution," Blaine replied. A part of Blaine kind of wanted them both to just throw the game so they could go home back to back or volunteer to pull out just so they could be together but he wasn't going to be that selfish. "And then it'll be over and after all this I'll even move to Chicago."

Kurt stared at him wide eyed. "You'd do that for me?" he asked. Blaine kissed him again.

"Of course," he replied. "I know we haven't known each other very long, but I just know that you're the one. I can feel it." Kurt felt his heart swell and it took all of his resolve not to cry.

"You're the one for me too Blaine," he whispered before connecting their lips again. Blaine just held him tighter as they continued to kiss late into the night.

* * *

The next day found the players all standing at the snowy top of a mountain meant for skiing. And they were all wearing a pair of skiis with pulls in their hands. They stood in front of the chair lift with Will facing them.

"Hello players," Will greeted them all.

"Hi!" the lot of them all replied. Will smiled around at them all, the six of them in skiing gear though it was clear a few of them were not happy about it. But some of the others had spent the morning skiing to their heart's content, knowing that today would bring another challenge.

"I trust you all had a good night?" Will added. They nodded. "Last night we allowed you guys to have roommates for the first time." They exchanged glances.

_Where is he going with this?_ thought the mole, who despite what people thought, was not told everything. There was information that purposefully withheld because producers wanted genuine reactions out of the mole.

"What you didn't know was that we had cameras in your rooms, filming to see what you would do when entrusted to room with a fellow player." Kurt paled slightly. Shit, this couldn't be good. "Four of you just slept. But two of you, couldn't keep your hands off each other apparently," he went on, throwing a pointed look at Kurt and Blaine who were both starting to get tires of the fact that they seemed to be costing the group money, every other day. "Five thousand dollars will be taken from the pot as a penalty for rule violations and there will be no more rooming with each other in the future."

A collective groan went up around the group. So far in the last two days, they had only managed to lose money.

"Nice going Porcelain and hobbit," Santana spat.

"Lay off Satan!" Kurt replied. He narrowed his eyes at her. Really, her attitude was starting to get to him. He just hoped she would be executed soon.

"Kurt, Blaine," Will said, do you have anything to say for yourselves?" This time he was not withholding the information about who had been the ones that violated the rules. Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other.

A fierce look crossed Kurt's face and be boldly slipped his hand into Blaine's. "Just one thing," he said. His eyes glanced at Blaine adoringly. "You can't help who you fall in love with." His voice was soft and gentle but the small smile that lit up Blaine's face was enough for the time being. Kurt turned back to Will. "This may be a bad time because of game rules but let's face it, you can't really put a hold on love. If it's going to come, it will, regardless of what you're doing and when it does, it slams into like a freight train." He looked around at them. "So go ahead and take five thousand dollars. It's not going to stop me from being in love."

It was quiet for a moment. It dawned on everyone that Kurt did indeed have a point. It wasn't fair to try and stop the course of nature just because of a few game rules. Will silently nodded to Kurt and clapped his gloved hands together.

"Okay guys, as you might have guessed, today we're going skiing. Or rather you're going skiing. If you'll all follow me." He beckoned the group of them and the awkwardly walked behind him in their skiis. He lead the six of them to the top of the mountain. "You may notice that behind me, is the ski jump run," he said. They all looked past him to see that he was indeed standing in front of the ski jump run.

"What's your point Will?" Quinn asked, readjusting the ski poles in her hands.

Will indicated the regular downhill incline beside the ski jump ramp. A few skiers were off down the mountain. "How much you know, will determine whether you to off the jump or down the regular incline." They all stared at him. "I am going to ask each of you a question and like usual, you will have the option of foregoing it. But if you chose to do that, you have to go off the jump. Going off the jump from foregoing a question will earn you five thousand dollars. If you choose to answer the question and you get it right, you'll earn a thousand dollars for the pot and can ski down the regular side of the mountain. You get it wrong, you earn nothing and you must go off the ski jump. Refusing to go off the ski jump after a wrong answer will cost you five thousand dollars."

"Isn't that kind of dangerous though?" Mercedes asked, looking at the jump.

"This is why producers wanted to make sure you guys were all experienced skiers," Will replied. They looked at each other.

"Sure we've been skiing before but I'm not sure about making that jump," Finn said. Will smiled at him.

"Well than, best to get your question right." He winked.

_I'm not sure about that ski jump thing either. Congratulations producers! If you were looking for me to exhibit genuine fear, you hit the nail on the head,_ thought the mole, having not been informed of this particular challenge.

"Okay," Will clapped. "Blaine, you're first." Kurt gave Blaine's hand a squeeze as the younger man hobbled forward on his skiis. "Okay Blaine, are you going to forego your question?" he asked.

Blaine bit his lip. He really wanted to get back the five thousand dollars he'd lost for the rule violation. On the other hand, he wasn't that great a skier. But then he had done every other thrill seeking task they'd had in the game so far. He'd skydived, bridge swung, and bungee jumped. Why should this be the one where he stopped?

"Am I allowed to hear the question first?" he asked. Will shook his head.

"No. If you chose to hear the question you have to answer it. If you're going to forego it, you do so without knowing the question."

Blaine thought for a moment, before giving his head a short nod. "I'll jump," he said.

"Are you sure?" Will asked. Blaine nodded. "Very well." He lead him over to the start of the ramp. "Try and stay centered on the way down. There are medics waiting at the bottom should it be needed," he said. Blaine nodded again. "When you're ready."

The others looked on and Kurt could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. He didn't like the idea of Blaine jumping but he understood why he was doing it.

Blaine drew a deep breath and pushed himself over the edge. He went speeding down the center of the ramp, his ski poles held out behind him. The next thing he knew, he was flying through the air. Blaine put all his focus on keeping his skis straight and pointed. One wrong move and he could flinch his landing. A flurry of snow shot up around him as he planted into the mountain and continued his way down.

Back up at the top of the mountain, the other players cheered. Will was beaming. "That's five thousand dollars added to the pot. Quinn, you're up."

The blonde girl moved forward on her skis, gripping the poles so tightly, her knuckles were white.

"Do you want a question or are you going to forego and just jump?" he asked.

"I want a question," Quinn replied.

Will pulled out a card and smiled at her. "Who is the US commander and chief?" he read off to her. Quinn visibly relaxed.

"The president of the Unite States," she replied immediately.

"That is correct," Will said. He waved a hand toward the regular ski route. "That's one thousand dollars for the pot and you do not have to jump." Quinn let out a breath and pushed off to ski down the mountain. "Finn, you're next," Will went on.

The tall man awkwardly clambered forward but he seemed to already have made up his mind. "I'm foregoing the question," he said.

"Are you sure?" Will asked.

"Yeah," Finn replied. "I've actually gone off a ski jump before so it's no big deal." Kurt, Santana, and Mercedes looked surprised. Will nodded and Finn moved into place. The other three watched as he pushed off and expertly navigated his way down the ramp, launching himself into the air with surprising grace for someone normally so clumsy. "Another five thousand dollars will be added to the pot, bringing the current total to one hundred and fifty-one thousand dollars. Santana, it's your turn."

The Latina made her way forward. "Take your best shot," she said, nodding to Will.

Will raised the card. "A line drawn a cross a circle is called the diameter. What is the name for half that line?"

Santana frowned. This was obviously a math question and she had never paid much attention in math. She shrugged. "Like I know? I normally slept in math class," she said. "I have no idea." She shook her head.

"The answer is the radius. Santana, you missed the question and that means you will have to jump."

The dark-haired girl rolled her eyes and took her position at the top of the ramp. Although she was tough, it was not impossible to tell that she was scared. Taking a deep breath, she pushed herself forward and shot down the center of the ramp. Her eyes were shut tight and she felt the blast of wind slap her in the face as she flew off the jump and into the air.

"No money has been added to the pot. You're up Kurt." The pale man bit his lip. He had to get this question right. There was just no way he was going off that jump. He didn't care if it cost him five thousand dollars. He honestly didn't think he could do it.

"Give me a question please," he choked, fear clenching his words. He shut his eyes and attempted to regain his composure.

"How did the Statue of Liberty come to be a landmark of New York?" Will read off the card. Kurt's expression change to one of glee so fast that you might have thought the winds changed. He knew the answer to this. Thank God he knew so much about French culture.

"It was given to us by France, who acquired it by the World's Fair, which was also responsible for gifting the Eiffel Tower." he replied with confidence. Will was impressed with the indepth answer.

"That is correct," he said. Kurt was more relieved than he ever thought possible. "One thousand dollars to the pot and you get to take the safe route down." Kurt happily obliged, pushing himself over the top of the mountain and gracefully skiing down to the bottom. "You're all that's left Mercedes."

"I'd like a question too," she told Will as she approached him on her skiis. He nodded.

"Who was the sixteenth president of the United States?" Mercedes looked like Christmas had come early. Honestly, could she have gotten an easier question?

"Abraham Lincoln," she stated shortly. Will smiled at her.

"That is correct. One thousand dollars to the pot which brings today's total to a hundred and fifty-three thousand dollars and you don't have to jump."

The relief she felt was visible as she pushed herself on down the normal ski route. Will just took the ski lift and returned to the bottom of the mountain where he met with the players.

"Congratulations players, you banked a total of thirteen thousand dollars for this challenge. That brings the total up to one hundred and fifty-three thousand dollars. Well done." They all clapped. "You may enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you all at tonight's execution." They all departed to go have a little fun with Kurt pulling Blaine down into the snow and the two of them laughing uncontrollably.

* * *

"A toast to you all and to whomever is executed tonight," Will said as usual, raising his glass of wine. They all followed suit and sipped their wine. Will placed a small jar on the table. "Now you'll notice that in front of each of you is a slip of paper and a pen. I would like you to write down the name of the player you think is most deserving of the money and place your slip in this jar," he said. The players all looked at each other before doing so. They each wrote a name down and folded it up before putting it in the jar. "Okay, tonight you face your fifth quiz. Good luck."

One by one the players were called in to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: Which team was the mole on in the logic puzzle game?

Question two: Did the mole read aloud a page from their new journal?

Question three: How many puzzles did the mole's team solve in the logic puzzle game?

Question four: Who were the mole's teammates in the logic puzzle game?

Question five: Who was the mole's roommate?

Question six: Did the mole answer their question correctly in the ski jump game?

Question seven: Did the mole jump in the ski jump game?

Question eight: In what order do the mole go in the ski jump game?

Question nine: At tonight's execution dinner, was the mole seated to Will's left or right?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

Results tallied and locked in, the players filed into chairs at the base of a mountain. Their bags were packed and neatly lined up. Will sat at a table with a laptop in front of him. The TV with the mole thumbprint logo was behind him.

"Good evening. Welcome to your fifth execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, of the screen turns red, you are the mole's fifth victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately." Will then got up from the table, causing the players to look on in confusion. "Before we begin tonight, there is the matter of the vote at the execution dinner."

"I thought there was some reason for that," Santana said. Will nodded and he lifted a suitcase onto the table. Flipping it open, he revealed that it was full of cash.

"I asked each of you to write down who you thought was the most deserving of the money." He nodded to the suitcase. "I have fifty thousand dollars here." His eyes turned on Quinn. "Quinn, the majority voted for you as being most deserving." She looked both surprised and touched. "Kurt, why Quinn?"

Kurt looked over at the blonde. "She singlehandedly added at least fifty thousand dollars to the pot. I think she deserves the reward."

Will nodded. "Mercedes, why Quinn?"

"She's got a wedding to plan. I figured she could use that money to give herself the wedding of her dreams." She smiled at Quinn who smiled back.

"Thank you Mercedes," she said. "Thank you all."

"Quinn I'm prepared to make you a deal," Will said. "If you get up and leave the game now, I will give you this fifty thousand dollars to keep for you own. Leave the game now and you are guaranteed the money," he said.

Quinn was stunned. She really could use that fifty thousand dollars and leaving the game voluntarily would guarantee it to her. On the other hand, staying to play could result in her winning a larger sum of money but there was no guarantee that she would get it.

"If I leave, I get to keep that money?" she asked, pointing to the suitcase.

"If you leave right now, this fifty thousand dollars is yours and leaves with you," Will confirmed.

Quinn was quiet for several moments. Everyone was on tender hooks, wondering what she would decide. She hit her lip in thought. Anthony would be happy if she brought home fifty thousand dollars. She wouldn't have the shame of knowing she'd been executed from the game. She really could use that money and she'd had enough adventure to last her a lifetime.

Resigning herself to her decision, Quinn stood up and approached Will. "I'll take the money," she said.

"Just to confirm," Will said, "You are agreeing to leave the game now in exchange for fifty thousand. Is that right?"

"Yes," she replied.

Will snapped the suitcase shut and handed it to her. "Congratulations Quinn, you are fifty thousand dollars richer. Please grab your bag and follow me."

Some of the remaining five players stared at her in surprise. By this time though, likely no one had suspected Quinn as the mole. She'd added way too much money to the pot to be the mole.

Will lead Quinn out to an awaiting car just around the corner. "It's been nice having you here Quinn. Volunteering to leave the game is a big decision." She nodded.

"I decided I'd had enough adventure to last me a lifetime and Mercedes was right. I really could use the money toward the wedding," she said with a smile. "I'm ready to get home and back to my life."

"Best of luck to you Quinn. Have a happy wedding," Will said as he opened the door for her. "Good-bye Quinn," he added as she climbed in. Will shut the door and she waved as the car drove off. He returned to the remaining players. "Don't look so relieved," he said to them. "We still have the execution to handle."

"What?!" they all cried. He couldn't be serious! Quinn voluntarily left the game and yet they were still going through with the execution?!

"I'm kidding," he said, laughing at them all. "I'll you all tomorrow morning." The players all hurried back to the hotel, most of them feeling shaken.

_I've already pegged my next target. Let's just hope Will doesn't make any more money offers,_ thought the mole.

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! The idea for this elimination came from The Mole US season two. One of the players was offered $50,000 to just voluntarily leave the game and she did. But in the show's case, they voted for the player they liked the least rather than who they thought deserved to win at the moment. How did you all like the episode last night? Just when I thought Kurt couldn't get any more lovable! *squee* Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	11. The Chili Pepper Game

**A/N: Apologies for the late update guys! I was wrapped up in my RP for a few days. I just posted chapter 13 over at S&C so here is chapter 11 for you! The game in this chapter is taken from Celebrity Mole. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee but I own all these nifty stories.**

* * *

"The promise of money was enough to send Quinn packing and she voluntarily became the mole's fifth victim." Will stood in front of the ski lift. "The players were now depleted by half, left with half their original number. Suspicions closing in and it would get harder to pick them off. Two more executions remained until the finale. Can you answer that question? Who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Santana Lopez?

"Finn Hudson?

"Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

The profile number had dropped to five as Quinn's was removed from the intro. The opening credits continued to roll as the camera panned to the breakfast table out on the patio.

"Congratulations on making it to the final five," Will said. "The stakes are now higher. With only five of you left, it can be anyone," he went on. They sat quietly sipping their juice and water and coffee. "Do you guys like milk?"

The group perked up. That was a curious off the wall question. It had nothing to do with anything. Or so they thought. They didn't know what was ahead.

"Milk does a body good," Blaine said, earning a playful judge from Kurt who was sitting beside him. "What?" he asked, looking over at the pale man. Kurt just shook his head in reply.

"That it does," Will said. "Curious, what would you do if you had to pay a thousand dollars for a drink of milk?"

"Is this going somewhere?" Santana asked.

Will grinned at her. He reached into a bowl in the center of the table and plucked out a small red chili pepper, something the rest of them had not even noticed had been there. "Would you eat this?" he asked, offering it to Santana. She wrinkled her nose at him.

"And have hot breath? Not likely. Maybe if you gave me milk." She froze, realizing what she had just said. "Very clever butt chin," she snapped. Will only chuckled and set the pepper down.

"More on that later. How are you all feeling after Quinn left the game last night?" he asked.

Mercedes was the first one to speak. "I admire her strength to accept the offer," she said. "But I'm happy for her. She'll put that money to good use, what with her wedding to plan. I'm sure it will make her fiancé very happy."

Blaine shook his head. "I'm surprised actually," he said. Kurt looked at him for a moment in confusion because Blaine had told him after the execution the night before that he had voted for her too. "I did vote for Quinn but I honestly thought that since she'd added so much money to the pot on her own, she would have thought it was only fair she got her full shot at it. Of course, none of us knew what we were voting her for."

_I did,_ thought the mole.

"So these thoughts came after you made the offer. Still, I'm glad it meant that the group neutralization did not actually take its toll on one of us." He was right about that.

"Honestly dude," Finn said, looking at Will. "I was really freaked out when you said we were still going through with the execution because honestly, how was that even fair?"

"I apologize Finn," Will replied. "To be honest, I'm guessing right along with you guys." They all stared at him wide eyed.

"Let me get this straight," Santana said. "You're the host of this show and yet, you have no idea who the mole is? I'd think they'd tell you."

Will shook his head. "Nope. But I'm having fun guessing along. I can't actually play with you guys because I'm the host as you said, but it's fun to think who might be the mole anyway."

There was silence for a moment before it was broken by Kurt. "Well, I think it makes sense that you don't know," he said, brow creasing in thought. "If you think about it, you are the host and while you have guidelines to follow, knowing who the mole is might still cause you to slip up and release valuable information."

Will nodded his head as they caught what Kurt was getting at. "Now, before I move with today's game," he said nodding toward the chili that was still in the bowl. "Exemptions at this stage in the game are extremely crucial. Making it to the final three is a major accomplishment. So, there are only two exemptions left to be earned. One for each execution. The first one, I'm going to just offer you now. Here's the deal, I will gladly give an exemption to one player, guaranteeing them a spot in the final four if you can unanimously select who gets it."

The players all looked at each other. How was this fair? They had to unanimously decide who to give an exemption to? They all wanted to make it to the final four and then onto the final three.

"If you arrive at a decision and successfully unanimously select someone to receive the exemption, I will give you five dollars. If not, you get no money, and no one will have an exemption from tomorrow night's quiz. You have fifteen minutes to make a decision."

"Wait, we have to decide this now?" Santana said. Will nodded. She rolled her eyes.

"I think we should give it to Mercedes," Blaine said. The other players looked at him, knowing the ever generous curly-haired man would never vote for himself.

"Because she is the only one left who hasn't had one yet?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded his head. The others could see the fairness in that. Of everyone left at the table, Mercedes was the only one who had not received an exemption so far.

"I think that sounds fair," Finn said with a nod.

"That's sweet of you guys," Mercedes said but I have my ideas of who I think deserves to stay in the game. I think the exemption should go to Blaine." Blaine looked at her, stunned. Santana narrowed her eyes.

"You are aware that passing up an exemption when everyone else, including me, is willing to give it to you, makes you look like the mole, right?" She didn't give her a chance to reply. "The only reason anyone would pass up an exemption at this stage in the game would be because they don't need one," she added. "And the only person who doesn't need one is the mole." She watched the other girl for a long moment. Mercedes had just climbed up Santana's suspect list. She would be watching her careful over the next couple days.

Kurt drew a breath. "She has a point Mercedes," he replied. "If I didn't agree with Blaine that it was only fair to give the exemption to someone who hasn't had one yet, I'd vote for myself. I haven't had an exemption since the first execution and I'm lucky to still be here. It wasn't as important when there were ten of us."

Santana nodded. "Likewise Porcelain. If I wasn't actually interested in being fair, I'd vote for myself too."

Will was looking at his watch. "Need decision in five minutes guys," he said.

"So, you're all voting for me?" Mercedes asked. The other four nodded. "Okay than, I guess I can vote for myself."

"Have you made a decision?" Will asked. They nodded.

"We all think the exemption should go to Mercedes because she's the only one of us who hasn't had one yet," Blaine said. Will looked at the other players who all nodded their agreement.

"Very well," he said. "Mercedes, you've earned an exemption and cannot be executed tomorrow night." There was slight applause around the table and Will got up, picking the red chili pepper out of the bowl and surprising them all when he took a bite of it. "If you'll all follow me then."

The players glanced at each other before getting up from the table and following Will. He lead them into a hall where there was a table on which sat bowls of six different types of chilies. Also on the table was a clear box with six slots on one side and six slots on the other. One side had the six slots labeled with numbers one through six. A chili sat in each of the numbered slots. On the other side, there were little sliding panels closing the entrance to the slots and each had a name on them. A closer look revealed that a mouse inhabited each of the slots. To one side of the box stood a pitcher and a glass.

Will took his place behind the table and indicated for the players to file in front of him.

"Here we have six different types of chili pepper," he started. "They range from mild to flaming hot. Six is the mildest of them. One is the hottest and the others fall in between, each number hotter than the one before it." He pointed to the mice. "It's up to these little guys which chili pepper you have to eat."

"Ohhhh," the all stated.

"I can't stand spicy food," Mercedes said with a frown.

"Me either," Kurt replied. "It actually kind of makes me sick. I might be okay with a mild one but anything more than that...you guys don't want to know."

"Here's the deal," Will said, nodding to the players. "When it's your turn, you will select your mouse. Spooky, Inky, Ghost, Whiskers, Moe, or Teeny." He indicated each mouse as he said its name. "Whatever chili pepper your mouse runs to, is the one you have to eat. For every chili consumed completely, I'll give you a thousand dollars. This pitcher is full of milk. If you decide you need a drink of milk, you can have one but it will cost you, one thousand dollars to be exact." Now the understood the whole milk discussion. "Santana, you're first."

The Latina studied the mice carefully, thinking thoughtfully. "I'll take Ghost," she said. Will nodded and raised the panel of the third slot from the left. The little mouse scampered out of its slot and across the box, where it seemed to have a split second of indecision before wandering into slot number three.

"Three. That is the third hottest chili," Will said.

Santana took a breath and selected the chili from its bowl, choosing a smaller one to be on the safe side. Instinctively, she brought it to her mouth and took a bite. Her face scrunched up at the burn but only for a moment before she regained her composer, chewing the chili and swallowing it down. She opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out to show that she had indeed completely consumed the chili.

"Well done Santana, a thousand dollars will be added to the pot, making the total winnings for the day so far six thousand because of the five thousand for giving Mercedes the exemption. You want to buy a drink of milk?" She shook her head. "Very well, Finn, your turn."

Finn seemed to study the mice for a moment before pointing to one. "I'll go with Moe," he said. Will opened the panel for the mouse and it scampered out into the box, wandering straight into slot number six.

"Six. Congratulations Finn, you get the mildest chili."

Finn carefully selected one from the bowl and without hesitation shoved the entire chili in his mouth. He didn't even flinch in the slightest though that may have been due to the fact that it was a very mild chili. After a few moments, he opened his mouth to show it empty and clean of chili.

"Another thousand dollars added to the pot. Milk?" Will offered. Finn declined and Will looked to Mercedes. "You are next my dear."

"Teeny," she said quickly, hoping that the fact that the mouse was on the end of the number six slot would guide it to go directly into number six and she wouldn't have to eat anything too hot.

Will slid open the panel and for a moment it seemed that Teeny was going to grant her wish. But at the last second, the mouse scampered over two slots and slid into number four. Mercedes groaned.

"If you don't eat that chili," Santana said, "It will make you look even more like the mole." Mercedes threw her a look before reluctantly plucking the chili up and holding it to her mouth. She stood there like that for several moments before lowering her hand again.

"I'm sorry, I just can't. I know it's one of the three milder ones but I just can't. I won't even eat salsa unless it's mild. I just can't handle the burn. And I'm not going to eat it and then pay a thousand dollars for a drink of milk because then it would cancel out my winnings and I would have eaten it for nothing." She placed the chili back in its bowl. "I'm, I can't eat it."

"Very well Mercedes," Will said.

Santana was glowering at her. It was like her revelation didn't mean anything to Mercedes. That kind of contradicted Santana's thoughts. She had told Mercedes if she didn't eat it, she'd label herself as the mole even more and Mercedes had still opted out of eating the chili. That could mean that she wasn't the mole but wanted Santana to think she was so that she would vote for her in the quiz and ultimately get herself executed because she was wrong. But then, that would be a good tactic for the mole to play off, pretend not to be the mole by making think you were the mole, only to have them contradict themselves by your actions so that they would answer the questions in favor of someone else being the mole and still end up executed. "Very clever," she whispered, staring at Mercedes. Regardless of things, she had just climbed into Santana's top two but she still held someone else at number one.

"Blaine," Will said, pulling Santana out of her musing. "You're up."

"I'll take Inky," he said after a moment. Will slid open the panel and the mouse wasted no time scampering across the box into slot number two.

"Two. That is the second hottest chili Blaine. You think you can handle it?" Will said. Blaine picked up the chili, a decent sized one. He studied it for a moment.

"Only one way to find out," the man said. Kurt's eyes went wide as Blaine took a bite out of the chili. He could see his eyes start to water and a grimace crossed Blaine's face. But he kept right on chewing. It seemed to be an agonizingly long time before he opened his mouth to reveal all traces of chili to be gone. He wiped a thumb across his eyes, squeezing them shut tight for a moment.

"You okay Blaine?" Will asked. He nodded.

"I'm fine. That was really strong though." For a moment he glanced toward the pitcher of milk before deciding that he would stick it out without the milk.

"Another thousand dollars had been added." Will finally glanced to Kurt on the end. "Last but not least."

"Whiskers," Kurt said immediately, mainly because it was the mouse that was farthest from slot number one and he wanted to make sure he got the mildest chili he could get, especially if it turned out the mouse did what Blaine's had and scampered to the slot straight across. He wouldn't have been safe choosing Spooky.

But luck was not on his side and Whiskers seemed to have no sense of direction. The mouse wandered around the box in circles before it scampered far over and right into slot number one.

Kurt visibly paled, which was saying something, considering his skin was naturally pale to begin with. He shook his head frantically.

"I can't eat that, it will make me sick. My stomach doesn't take to spicy stuff too well," he said. He was shaking slightly and Blaine gave him a look of concern.

"Kurt," the curly-haired man said gently, placing his hands on Kurt's shoulders. "You don't have to eat it. If it won't agree with your stomach, no one is going to make you."

Kurt shook his head. "I have to eat it Blaine," he said several moments later. "Just because I say it will make me sick of I eat it, doesn't mean people are going to believe me." Kurt knew full well that some players might see this as the mole putting on an act to cover up for genuine sabotage. "I can't make people thinking I'm lying about something that is true. You can ask my dad."

Blaine stared at him for several moments. "Kurt, I believe that it will make you sick, but are you really willing to risk your health to keep others from thinking you're the mole?" he asked.

Kurt was silent. His body was shaking and he was only hoping that no one thought this was an act. The issue was that despite his success in the fashion world, those who were familiar with him, knew that acting and musicals were his first love. There was no doubt that he could pull off the chili making him sick successfully and convincingly.

Biting his lip he looked up at Will. "I can't eat it. You guys can believe what you want but I'm dead serious when I say that it will make me sick," he said.

"Weak stomach Porcelain?" Santana said with a smirk.

"Lay off him Satan!" Blaine snapped.

"That's right hobbit," she replied, sneering at Blaine. "Defend your boy toy even though we all know he's your prime suspect. Kind of odd if you ask me. The only reason I can think of for you to believe him when he's your number one is because you care more about your romantic life with him than whether or not he's the mole!"

Blaine visibly flushed. Kurt went pale again and his grip on Blaine's arms tightened for a moment before he released them altogether.

"I'm sorry I can't do this," he stated before turning and quickly walking out of the room. Blaine wasted no time in running after him.

_All this drama is driving me crazy but it works, _thought the mole.

"Well," Will said hesitantly to the other three. "You've managed to successfully bank eight thousand dollars, bringing the group total to one hundred and sixty-one thousand dollars. Enjoy the rest of your day and I will see you all later."

The rest of the group awkwardly dispersed, each of them left with their own thoughts. Tensions were running high.

_After that fiasco, I have an idea who needs to go,_ the mole thought.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it! More drama in the next chapter, which also includes a little bit of Klaine smut at the beginning. :P I do intend to get it to you on time tomorrow so hopefully I'll be able to write chapter 14 on S&C so I can. Reviews make me smile. Happy reading!**


	12. Execution 6

**A/N: Okay, so here is chapter 12 for you guys! Would have been up sooner but it took me much longer than usual to finish chapter 14 and S&C. I kept getting distracted and doing other stuff. The game in this chapter is from the equivalent episode of The Mole US season one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I believe in Glee and Klaine and me, but sadly, that doesn't mean I own it.**

* * *

When Blaine finally caught up to Kurt, it was to find him lying on the bed in his room, curled in a ball. He had left the door open a crack so Blaine just slipped in. He watched the man with a sad expression on his face for a moment before slowly crossing the room and lying down behind him, wrapping the taller man in his arms.

"Why don't they get it Blaine? Why do they think every little incident means I'm lying?" Kurt's voice was choked with sobs.

"Oh honey," Blaine soothed, placing a gentle kiss to the back of Kurt's neck. "They're just too into the game to take into account that not everything is an act." He began peppering the back of Kurt's neck with butterfly kisses. Kurt shuddered and turned around in his arms.

"You believe me, don't you Blaine?" he whispered.

"Oh sweetheart, of course I do," Blaine replied. He pressed a soft and sweet kiss to Kurt's lips. It was passionate and slow and romantic. Until Kurt deepened it, his tongue flicking out to caress Blaine's bottom lip. The younger man moan and obliged, allowing Kurt's tongue to enter his mouth. The sensation of Kurt's tongue on his was like none Blaine had ever felt before. It was amazing. He could hardly believe this beautiful man was exploring his mouth hungrily with his tongue.

Blaine's hand snakes down Kurt's body and slid its way easily up under his shirt. Kurt gasp and arched his back up off the bed, craving Blaine's touch.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered against his lips, rolling them so that he was lying on top of Kurt. His lips traced the pale man's jawline and down his neck, softly nipping and suckling at the tender skin there. Kurt's arms unwound themselves from Blaine's neck. And his hands moved up to grip into his hair. Blaine moaned.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasped out as Blaine started trailing featherlight kisses down his chest. The hand he had up Kurt's shirt, grazed the soft skin with his fingernails lightly and Kurt let out a breathy moan. "Blaine..." He breathed again.

Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his pants. His growing arousal was putting a strain and pressure on his zipper. He threw his head back and tugged roughly on Blaine's curls. Blaine let out a growl. Kurt would be damned if that wasn't the sexiest sound he had ever heard in his life. God he needed him. He needed Blaine. He wanted all of him.

"Blaine, taste me, please!" he whined and Blaine broke from his kissing trail to stare up at him, wide eyed. Kurt just gave him a shy smile and nodded his head to the unanswered question.

Blaine's hands found their way to Kurt's pants and made quick work of the button and zipper. He yanked them down and Kurt sighed at the relieved pressure but the strain of the bulge in his boxers wasn't much better. Blaine ran a hand over Kurt's erection, sending chills through the pale man's body, even with the touch over the fabric of his boxers.

Hazel eyes met glasz as though asking for silent permission. Kurt nodded again. "Blaine please," he said breathlessly. In one swift motion, Blaine had pulled Kurt's boxers down and sprang his erection free.

A gasp left Kurt's mouth as he felt a rush of cool air hit his cock. He bit his lip shyly and glanced down at Blaine who was marveling at the beautiful pale organ he had just given air to.

"Please," Kurt managed to get out again. Blaine seemed to snap out of his moment of awe and ducked his head. His tongue poked out of his mouth and licked gently at the pre-cum already leaking out of the tip of Kurt's cock. The sensation sent chills through Kurt's body and he let out a long low moan.

Motivated by the moan from Kurt's mouth, Blaine swirled his tongue a few times around the head of his cock, causing Kurt to fist his hands in the comforter. His eyes shut and he bucked his hips up, trying to feel more of Blaine's mouth around him. Blaine reached up a hand to hold Kurt's hips down. He was going to do this right.

Slowly, he moved from circling the head to licking a long slow stripe up the shaft of Kurt's cock. This elicited another delicious moan from Kurt and the pale man tried to buck his hips again. "Blaine..." Kurt moaned and just the sound of that was nearly enough to make Blaine come in his jeans. It was too damn hot.

But Blaine was getting just as anxious and after licking a few more slow stripes along the shaft, he wrapped his mouth around the head, suckling at the tip for a moment before taking Kurt fully in his mouth. The moan that came from Kurt was the loudest yet and Blaine became aware that Kurt was probably a screamer. That only turned him on more. Let him scream.

"More...Blaine taste me..." Kurt moaned breathlessly. Blaine was only too happy to oblige, sinking his mouth down over Kurt's cock and sucking off the head every time he came back up. He slid his teeth along the underside of the shaft, causing Kurt's body to shudder with pleasure. "Blaine, I'm so close," Kurt moaned, his hands finding their way back into Blaine's hair. He pushed gently on Blaine's head, indicatin what he wanted. Blaine understood and in the next second, deep throated him expertly.

The fact that Blaine did not seem to have a gag reflex drove Kurt over the edge and he came hard down Blaine's throat, eyes screwing shut, body arching up off the bed, letting out a scream of Blaine's name and it was so hot, Blaine found himself letting go as he came in his pants, moaning Kurt's name around the other man's cock, which was still in his mouth.

When they were both spent, Blaine pulled his mouth off of Kurt's softening cock with a pop. He swallowed down the remaining cum and licked his lips, climbing back up Kurt's body and kissing him deeply. Kurt moaned at the taste of himself. It was too damn hot and he was almost ready to get hard again.

Reluctantly, Blaine pulled back and tucked Kurt back into his boxers and pants before kissing him again.

"I'm going to go get cleaned up. I'll see you at dinner." He punctuated his words with more kisses before he got up and headed for the door.

"Blaine?" Kurt said in a shy voice. Blaine turned back to look at him. "I...Thank you." It was clear that Kurt had been about to say something else but seemed to lose his nerve. Blaine didn't press him for it.

"You're welcome honey," he said instead before turning and walking out of the room.

* * *

_So the drama has begun. Tension is in the air all around us and I'm pretty sure it's getting to the point where no one is trusting anyone else. We're down to five and it's every man for himself. So far, it looks like I'm on point with my next target. We'll see how they fair at the execution tomorrow night. Then, there will be one more obstacle before the final three. I have an idea who I want in the finale with me. Just playing the game to my advantage for that to happen will be a challenge._

_-The Mole_

* * *

That evening found the players all gathered in the center of an old abandoned fort. Will was standing in front of them. Kurt was next to Blaine, his hand holding his tightly. He didn't care about the cameras anymore. After the events earlier in the day, he didn't feel like he could trust anyone but Blaine and he had been clinging to the younger man all day. Not that Blaine minded.

"Good evening players." Will smiled around at them all. He merely got a bunch of nods in reply. "Your next game will begin tonight rather than tomorrow as it has the potential to last the entire night. I hope you're wide awake."

Santana scoffed. "You lied to us. You said we'd have the rest of the day to ourselves," she said angrily.

"And you did. But because the execution is tomorrow, this particular game, being an overnight game, has to take place tonight."

The players all glanced at each other curiously.

"Beside me, you'll notice a large glass bowl." They looked next to him where a glass bowl filled with some kind of green liquid stood on a tripod stand. "Your challenge is to protect this glass bowl from sundown to sun up. At some point during the night, the fort will be attacked. The attackers will be aiming to get to the glass bowl and knock it over. You will be armed with these," he said, lifting a paintball gun. "The attackers will be unarmed. There are five areas of the fort to be guarded. The safety box at the back, the side entrance, the front entrance, the look out on the top, and here in the center. You will have a few hours to strategize and decide who will be posted where. If you can successfully keep the bowl safe from sundown to sun up, I will give you twenty thousand dollars. Good luck."

Will walked off, leaving the five of them to work out their strategy for the game. Each of them armed with a paint gun, they used their few hours time wisely. And by the time they were meant to begin the challenge, they had a clear idea of what they were going to do and who was going where.

Mercedes took her place as the lookout at the top. Santana was guarding the safety box. Finn had the side entrance. Blaine was on the front entrance and despite his protests not to be there, Kurt was in the center.

Night was beginning to fall over them as the sun sank lower and still the waited, not at all sure when the first attack would come. Santana studied her nails, somewhat bored with no progress.

It was well into the night before Mercedes made contact through her walkie talkie. "Heads up guys, I can see movement in the brush," she said.

"Okay, get ready!" Blaine said. He heard a sound off to his left and turned to see a motor vehicle making its way toward them. Raising his paint gun, Blaine rapid fired at the vehicle, finding himself caught up in the distraction of holding it off.

Santana noticed movement in the brush at the back and stood in front of the safety box, raising her paint gun. Kurt stayed where he was, protective mass over his face and paint gun resting down in front of him.

"Finn! Behind you!" Mercedes called. The tall man spun around, shooting off paintballs wildly. "No! Creeping along the building! Come on Finn! He's in plain sight! He's making his way to the back side entrance!" Finn started pacing up and down the wall, clearly not seeing anyone. Unfortunately, his eyes were staring right at the place where the attacker crouched against the wall and he still didn't seem to be seeing him. "Finn! He's right there!"

"Shut up you fat bitch!" Finn shouted in frustrated, immediately regretting the words. This is what he got for speaking without thinking. He clapped a hand to his mouth and Mercedes just stared down at him from her perch at the top. "I...I'm sorry Mercedes! I didn't mean that!" he called up. She nodded slowly but he could tell she was still incredibly hurt.

The attacker used the exchange to swiftly make his way along the side wall to the entrance at the back.

Meanwhile, Blaine had vacated his post at the front to advance on the vehicle, pelting paintballs at its windows. The two attackers inside the vehicle jumped from it and started running off in the opposite direction. Blaine abandoned his attack on the vehicle and ran after the attackers instead, still firing paintballs.

Santana had begun to open fire at the movement in the bush. "I need some help back here!" Finn came round the bend looking wildly around. "Not you man boobs! With that attacker sneaking along the side wall, your position is crucial!"

At that moment, Blaine chased the two attackers from the vehicle into view and suddenly, he, Finn, and Santana were all firing at them, leaving the front and side entrances completely unguarded.

This played to the advantage of the attacker on the side wall. He stood up and walked casually to the side entrance, climbing through and Kurt didn't see him until the guy had already casually ran past him.

Kurt raised the paint gun and quickly fired two shots, which were both way off the mark and hit the far wall. He felt himself panic as he tried a third but that was off too and the next thing he knew, the glass bowl was sent crashing to the ground. The challenge was over. They had failed. And it wasn't even three in the morning yet.

Will returned the next morning to assess the damage. The players gathered once more in the center of the fort, looking defeated. Mercedes kept her distance from Finn, still hurting from the comment he'd spit at her. Kurt was clutching Blaine's hand again as he stared down at the ground. This was his fault they failed.

"Seeing as the glass bowl has been broken, I'm assuming you were not successful in your challenge," Will said.

"Sorry I let everyone down," Kurt said. It was Santana that replied, her words surprising him, especially after the chili fiasco the day before.

"You didn't let everyone down Kurt. Finn did. If he had just taken out the attacker when the guy was right in front of his face," she said, glaring at the tall man. "He never would have made it to you."

Finn glared right back. "Oh right, blame me! Don't even pay attention to the fact that Kurt's a lousy shot!" he snapped, pointing to the three paintball stains on the wall that were far to the side of the position of the bowl. "Who's to say he didn't miss on purpose? No one shoots that poorly!"

"Lay off!" Blaine snapped. Kurt had buried his face in Blaine's neck, ready to cry. He was crying. He felt so bad. Tension was getting the best of all the players and it was clear they were all ready for the game to just be over. For one of them, tonight it would be.

"I'm sorry," Kurt choked out. "I've never been paintballing before. I've never even fired a watergun before." Blaine tried his best to sooth him.

"It's okay Kurt. It's okay."

_Not going to lie. I'm about as ready for this game to be over as everyone else. I do like a lot of these people and there is definitely guilt for betraying them all. I just hope we can be friends afterward, _thought the mole.

"Well, despite whose fault it is, you were not successful in completing the challenge. Twenty thousand dollars goes to the mole. You have the rest of the day to reflect on the game and take down any new observations. I'll see you all at the execution dinner tonight."

The players headed back to the hotel in foul moods and ready to jump down each ofher's throats. Kurt was still in tears. Blaine did his best to comfort him. He didn't like seeing Kurt so upset. And for the older man, it had been a particularly rough two days. Maybe it would be a good thing if Kurt ended up going home tonight. With Mercedes having an exemption, the rest of them had a one in four chance of being eliminated.

* * *

"A toast to all of you and to whomever leaves us tonight," Will said, raising his glass as usual that night at the execution dinner. The players copied him only half-heartedly. He tried to give them all reassuring smiles but it was clear they were all at a breaking point and ready to be done. "Tonight you face your sixth execution. Mercedes you have an exemption and therefore are guaranteed a spot in the final four." She smiled gently.

"Whatever," Finn quipped. "I'm just ready to be done with all this." There were a few nods around the table.

"I honestly think the only one of us who still has their head screwed on straight is Blaine," Santana said, throwing a suspicious look in his direction. She still had him at the top of her suspect list. "And surely, only the mole would be so calm."

Blaine threw her a look. He was sitting next to Kurt, one hand resting reassuringly on the other man's thigh. Kurt was quiet. He still felt guilty and he wasn't really very hungry either. He only sat there pushing the food around on his plate.

"Well, good luck on the quiz tonight," Will said. "I'll see you all back at the fort for the execution."

One by one the players went in to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: Which mouse did the mole pick in the chili pepper game?

Question two: Which chili did the mole have to eat in the chili pepper game?

Question three: Did the mole successfully consume their chili in the chili pepper game?

Question four: In what order did the mole go in the chili pepper game?

Question five: Where was the mole positioned in the fort attack game?

Question six: Did the mole leave their post in the fort attack game?

Question seven: Did the mole fire their paintball gun in the fort attack game?

Question eight: In what order did the mole have to face an attacker in the fort attack game?

Question nine: What does the mole do for a living?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

Results were in and the person meant to go home was locked.

The players filed back into the fort and took their seats. Their bags were all packed and ready to go. Will sat at a table with a laptop in front of him. The TV with the mole thumbprint logo was behind him.

"Good evening. Welcome to your sixth execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, if the screen turns red, you are the mole's sixth victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Mercedes, you earned an exemption and cannot be executed tonight. Would anyone like to go first?" There was a moment before Kurt raised his hand. "Kurt."

Blaine kept a hold of Kurt's hand as Will typed his name into the computer and hit enter. A part of him was hoping Kurt would go home just so he wouldn't have to deal with all this pressure anymore. Truth be told, he thought it was getting to him. The screen flashed green and Kurt buried his face in Blaine's shoulder, visibly shaken. Blaine just held him.

"Finn."

The tall man drew a breath and nodded as Will typed his name in and hit the enter key. Tension was thick, even more so what with the number of players dwindling so low. The screen flashed green. Finn let out a breath and Kurt visibly tensed. If Blaine got eliminated, he didn't think he would make it through the rest of the game.

"There are only two people left. Blaine and Santana," Will said. "One of you stays to play another day. The other will go home. Either of you want to go first?" Neither of them said anything. "Fair enough. Blaine."

Blaine could feel Kurt shaking uncontrollably next to him. He was clutching his hand so tightly, he was cutting of the circulation. But Blaine didn't care as Will typed his name in and hit the enter key. The silence was deafening. You could feel the tension sweeping through the players like a harsh wind. And then...the screen flashed green. Kurt let out the most shaky cry of relief as he clung to Blaine who did his best to sooth him.

"Santana?" Will questioned.

"Just do it," the Latina said.

Will typed her name into the computer and hit enter. Though everyone knew what the result would be, it was still quite tense. She kept her eyes locked on the screen as they all waited.

It flashed red.

"Santana, grab your bag and come with me." Santana followed Will as he stood up and lead her out of the fort to the waiting car. "It's been a pleasure having you here Santana. Any last words?"

She sighed. "I guess I was on the wrong track all along but maybe not. I mean I got this far with prime suspect right? Mainly, I was just ready to go home so I might have been less caring of my answers tonight."

"Well best of luck to you. We'll see you at the finale," Will replied as he opened the car door for her. Santana climbed in. "Good-bye Santana," Will said. She waved as the car drove off.

_Target objective achieved. One more to go before the finale and it's a tough decision on who to take out because I like all three of them._

* * *

**A/N: And there it is! Santana is gone! Sad times, sad times. Any guesses on who's next? And no jumping to KlaineGleek26 on S&C to read ahead. :P Even if they now know who the final three are. Who so you think it is? Oh, did you enjoy the Klaine smut at the beginning? Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	13. The Trust Game

**A/N: I has just finished writing chapter 15 on S&C so here is chapter 13 for you! That means I have only two chapters left to write! I'm going to make up the final challenge myself so that one will be of my own design. Anyway, the game in this chapter is from The Mole US season one, same episode, meaning final four. The incident with Kurt in this chapter is factual to the show too. The same thing happened with Katherine when she was faced with it in the show so that's where I got that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. Such a sad truth.**

* * *

"So it appeared Santana did not know exactly who the mole was. Perhaps she had it pegged wrong all along," Will said, standing in the fort. "In any case, she failed to guess correctly and so became the mole's sixth victim. Only four remained, with one final exemption and three spots in the finale. Who will answer that all important question, who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Finn Hudson?

"Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

Profiles were now down four viewed across the screen as Santana's had now joined those that were eliminated. The camera panned to the four remaining players standing with Will on a rooftop.

"Good morning players," Will greeted. They looked at each other but didn't say anything. Being down to the final four, the enthusiasm had been greatly depleted. In short, they were all ready for the game to just be over, including the mole. The home stretch was just around the corner.

"Can we just get this over with?" Kurt asked. Blaine gently squeezed his hand and pecked him on the cheek. Though neither of them had said anything about being official, it was clear by now that they wanted a life together when all of this was over. So much in fact that producers had chosen to ignore the PDA shown on camera. So what if people started shipping players on The Mole? Might be interesting.

Will gave them all a sympathetic look. "I'm guessing you guys just want to get home," he said.

"I miss my bed," Kurt said. He was half tempted to fail the quiz on purpose the next night but he didn't want to be apart from Blaine and if he purposefully failed the quiz so that he could go home, that meant Blaine would stay behind. He didn't want that. And there was an equal chance either one of them could go home the next day.

"I'm sure you all do," Will replied with a nod. He pulled out four small slips of paper just than, along with four pens. He started to hand them out. "I want you to write down the name of the player you trust the most and stick it in that vase over there." He pointed to a vase standing on the rooftop edge.

The players looked at each other but separated so that none of them could see what the others were writing. One by one, they walked up to the vase and dropped their folded slip of paper into it.

When everyone had placed their papers in the vase, Will took it and looked at all the players slips before sticking them back into vase and setting it down on the rooftop.

_And again, I am clueless about this particular game,_ the mole thought.

Will folded his arms across his chest and inclined his head to the side. He smiles wanly.

"Finn, you wrote Blaine. Why?" he asked. The tall man looked over at Blaine, who was pleasantly surprised.

"He'd the most genuine player. He's always had a good head on his shoulders and a positive outlook on the game. Sure he's lost us some money but in every situation, he always managed to win it right back. I mean, if there's anyone here I would trust with my life, it would be Blaine. He's just so genuine and you can't fake that," Finn said. Will nodded. Blaine was tearing up.

"Blaine, you wrote Kurt. Why?" Will asked.

Blaine looked over at Kurt who gave him a soft gentle smile. "Because I'm falling in love with him," the curly haired man said in a very breathless whisper, eyes locking on Murt's and looking at him as though there was no one else in the world.

Stunned silence fell over them all but neither Blaine nor Kurt seemed to care. They only had eyes for each other. It was all too clear that yes, these two really were falling in love.

Will cleared his throat and Blaine and Kurt snapped out of their reverie, both blushing right down their necks.

"In any case, Blaine, you are the only person who did not write your name down. Everyone else unanimously voted for you." Blaine looked at the all with wide eyes. He was expecting Kurt to vote for him but not Finn and Mercedes as well. "So if you will please come with me. The rest of you stay put."

Blaine pecked Kurt on the cheek and gave his hand a squeeze before he followed Will who lead him down from the roof to the street below.

"Does it worry you that they all voted for you?" Will asked. Blaine seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Not really. I like to consider myself a pretty trustworthy person."

"I guess that's going to really bite them in the ass if you turn out to be the mole," Will replied, causing Blaine to chuckle.

the curly haired man shook his head. "Santana said I was her number one suspect and she's gone so..." He trailed off, shrugging. Though he knew that didn't mean anything. He had no way of knowing what had been going through her head during all those quizzes. "On the other hand, she made it to the final five on her beliefs. So who knows? Maybe I am, maybe I'm not."

Will gave him a nod. "Okay, we the others still voted you as the player they trusted the most and this game is based on trust." Blaine narrowed his eyes and inclined his head. "If you can get at least two out of the three of them to do their tasks, I'll add twenty thousand dollars to the pot. If you get all three of them to do their tasks, I'll add thirty thousand dollars to the pot." Blaine bit his lip, wondering what was coming. "You have to now chose one of them to do each of three tasks. You need to choose one person to have a knife thrown at their head, one person to walk barefoot over hot coals, and one person to walk the plank."

This was enough to get Blaine thinking. All of those were pretty dangerous tasks and the wasn't even sure exactly what walking the plank meant. He stood there for several moments, contemplating his options. He needed to decide who was going to do what. He worried his lip between his teeth again. He loved Kurt, he knew that. He really didn't want to make him do any of those things but he had to trust the game, just like the other players would have to trust him. So he made a decision.

"Okay," he said finally and Will looked at his expectantly. "I'll have Kurt have a knife thrown at him, Mercedes walk barefoot over hot coals, and Finn walk the plank."

"Are you sure?" Blaine nodded. "Why Kurt for the knife throwing?"

"Because since he's a great cook, I reckon it would scare him the least of the three of them."

Will nodded his head. "Okay, let's go and get Kurt."

Will lead Blaine back to the group, who were chatting about what this challenge might be. He pulled a blindfold from his pocket. "Kurt, if you'll kindly tie this blindfold over your eyes and come with us please," he said as they approached them.

Kurt glanced at Mercedes and Finn and took the blindfold from Will, tying it over his eyes. Blaine did not look particularly happy about the blindfold but it wasn't a trust game for nothing. He took Kurt's arm and carefully directed him as the two of them followed Will.

They were lead down to an area where a man was practicing throwing knives at a wooden door. "Okay, what is that sound?" Kurt asked and Blaine detected a nervous waiver in his voice.

"It's a knife thrower Kurt," he replied softly. Kurt visibly stiffened and Blaine suddenly wondered if he'd done the wrong thing, choosing Kurt for this task. But he didn't have a clue why. He swallowed. "Baby, all I want you to do is stand in front of the door, okay?"

Kurt turned his head toward him very slowly. "No knives?" he asked in a trembling voice.

Blaine's heart broke. "Yes knives Kurt. The knife thrower is going to throw one at you."

"What?!l Kurt screeched. Blaine held tight to his arm, feeling the older man stiffen even more and away gently as though he were getting dizzy. "I...I can't do that Blaine. Too many memories, I just can't!"

Blaine didn't have a clue what Kurt was talking about. This was something they hadn't discussed yet but he figured it was serious. He looked over at Will with a look that was a mixture of concern and anger at the stupid producers for thinking it would be funny to put someone through this.

"Kurt, you're not obligated to go through with it," Will said. "But if you don't, both Mercedes and Finn have to complete their own tasks in order to win money. And you won't know if they have until after they've done them. So if you don't do this and one or both of them doesn't do theirs, you win nothing."

Kurt was trembling like mad. Blaine didn't even care about the money. He just wanted Kurt to be okay. Kurt nodded his head. Blaine knew what that meant. Biting his lip, he guided Kurt so that he was standing in front of the wooden door.

"Where am I standing Blaine?" he asked.

"You're right in front of the door Kurt." Kurt reached out a shaking hand and gripped a hold of Blaine's with it. He was shaking terribly and Blaine saw him sway.

"I can't do this. Blaine, I can't do this. I...I..." Suddenly without warning, Kurt collapsed to the ground.

"Kurt!" Blaine yelled. Will put a hand up to signal the knife thrower to stay put. Producers rushed on scene with a bottle of water is Blaine tried to get Kurt to wake up.

Luckily, it only took a few moments to revive him and after downing some of the water, Kurt was able to get shakily to his feet. "Come on Kurt," Blaine said. "You're not doing this. I can't put you through it. I'm so sorry I chose you for this task. If I had known how badly it would effect you, I would have chosen Finn probably."

Kurt shook his head. "It's my fault for not telling you about my past. But I want to do this. There's know telling how the other two will do with their tasks."

Blaine was honestly impressed. "You can do it Kurt. I'm right here." Kurt stood tall, still a bit shakey and blindfold still on. Blaine stepped aside for a moment. Will nodded to the knife thrower. And then the man just walked right up to the door, took the knife, and slammed it into the wood beside Kurt's head. Kurt let out a yelp and jumped. "It's okay Kurt," Blaine said, relieved the man hasn't actually thrown the knife.

He helped Kurt off with the blindfold and the first thing the pale man did was throw himself into Blaine's arms. Blaine hugged him tightly. "Blaine…" Kurt whispered, burying his face in the crook of the other man's neck. Blaine just held him close.

"I'm so proud of you Kurt," he whispered, dropping a gentle kiss to the older man's temple. "All you had to do was trust me."

"I would trust you with my life Blaine." Blaine was incredibly touched by those words.

"And I you," he replied. Kurt pulled away enough so that he could kiss him chastely. Blaine smiles into the kiss.

"I love you too," Kurt whispered and Blaine felt his heart swell a thousand times. At that moment, he decided he didn't care if he won the money. As long as he could keep Kurt after it was all over, he would consider himself a winner.

"Congratulations Kurt. If you go ahead and return to the hotel courtyard. We'll see you there later," Will said. Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine again before heading off. "Blaine, you and I will go collect Mercedes now."

Blaine nodded and followed Will back to the rooftop, his mind still thinking about what had just happened with Kurt. Will had taken back the blindfold that Kurt had been wearing over his eyes and he had it in his hand.

"Mercedes," he said as they approached the other two. The girl looked over and noted the look on Blaine's face.

"Is Kurt all right?" she asked, genuinely concerned.

"He's fine," Will replied. "I need you to tie this blindfold over your eyes and come with us." Mercedes looked unconvinced but did as he instructed. Blaine took a hold of her arm like he had done with Kurt.

They walked down to a more beachlike area where two separate beds of coal were laid out. One was set ablaze and the other was dry and not burning at all.

"Okay, Mercedes, I'm going to need you to take your shoes and socks off," Blaine said.

"O-kay," she replied suspiciously. Blaine helped her sit so that she could go about taking them off.

"Here's the deal Mercedes. In order to win money for the pot, two of the three of you have to complete your tasks," Will said. "You have no way of knowing whether or not Kurt completed his until you meet with him again in the hotel courtyard." She was listening intently. "So you have two options. Either you can pass on what you are to do and hope Kurt completed his task - in which case whether you get the money would rely on Fonn to complete his task - or you can play it safe and go through with the task in case Kurt didn't complete his."

Mercedes seemed to be thinking about it for a moment. She really hasn't done anything of risk the entire game. That was probably one thing that got most people thinking she was the mole. But that was a good thing right? The girl decided as good as it was, she had applied for this to have an adventure and not doing any of the extreme things wasn't really being adventurous.

"What am I to do?" she asked as she allowed Blaine to help her to her feet. He walked her over to stand in front of the dry coals.

Blaine decided not to tell her exactly because she could opt out if she knew what she as doing. This was based on trust. "Okay, I want you to draw a deep breath, Mercedes," he said. "Just follow everything I tell you to do and you'll be fine." He had a hold of one of her hands. "On the count of three, I want you to jog forward with me, okay?"

"Okay," she said, not even sure what the heck she was doing. Her ears picked up a crackling and popping sound and she detected a warmer breeze, but she didn't know what any of it meant.

"One…two…three!" He started jogging forward and Mercedes ran with him. "Go, go, go, go, go!" he encouraged. She let out a bit of a scream as she felt the coals under her feet, increasing her speed. "Yay! You did it!" Blaine said as they reached the end of the bed of coals. "Take off the blindfold and turn around." Mercedes did and noticed the two separate beds of coals, the one to her right set ablaze. "Guess which one you did?" he went on with a smile. Mercedes just hugged him.

"Congratulations Mercedes. You may return to the hotel courtyard," Will said. As she headed off toward the hotel, he turned back to Blaine. "Well done. You've managed to get two of them to successfully complete their tasks. Twenty thousand dollars will be added to the pot, bringing the total up to one hundred and eighty-one thousand dollars."

"Yes!" Blaine cheered. He clapped his hands happily.

"Want to go for three for three?"

"Let's do it!"

"Let's go get Finn," Will said. Blaine once again followed him back to the rooftop. It was starting to get dark and Finn was looking anxious. "Finn, if you'll the blindfold over your eyes and come with us." As with Kurt and Mercedes, Blaine took Finn's arm to this him.

This time, Will lead them to a bridge with a small step ladder folded over the railing and onto a small narrow board that was sticking out over the revine. There was a man there with harness equipment.

"Okay Finn, listen to me," Blaine said as the man started to harness Finn up. "You can do this."

"What is this?" Finn asked. "And can I please take the blindfold off?"

Blaine shook his head before realizing Finn couldn't see him. "No Finn. That's why it's about trust. You have to trust me."

"Did Kurt and Mercedes trust you?"

"I can't tell you that Finn," Blaine said, knowing he was not allowed to disclose whether or not Kurt and Mercedes had both completed their tasks.

"Finn, whether you win money for this game rides on you. If only one of them completed their task and you don't, you earn nothing," Will told him. "Likewise, if neither of them completed their task and you do, you still earn nothing. If both of them cometed their task and you also do, I'll add thirty thousand dollars to the pot. If both of them completed their task and you don't you get twenty thousand dollars. The issue is that you have no idea how either Kurt or Mercedes did. The choice is yours."

Back in the hotel courtyard, Mercedes was just arriving, finding Kurt with a glass of wine, trying to calm himself down.

"Hi boo," the girl said. Kurt looked up. "How'd you do?"

"I had to stand in front of a wooden door and have a man throw a knife at my head." Mercedes stared at him wide-eyed. "To be honest, I freaked out at first, fainted even, but I wanted to do it."

"Even after fainting?" she asked, slightly surprised. He nodded.

"Turns out, he didn't actually throw it. He just walked up and slammed it into the door beside my head but I'm proud of myself for going through with it anyway."

Mercedes nodded. "That's why we're meant to trust Blaine," she said. "He would never put us in real danger."

"How about you?" Kurt asked. "How did you do?"

She smiled. "I had to walk barefoot over hot coals. Of course it turned out the coals I was actually walking on weren't really on fire." It was Kurt's turn to nod.

"Gues that means we won some money. How do you think Finn will do?" he asked.

Mercedes shook her head. "Don't know. I can't imagine the pressure he's under going last."

"Me either," Kurt agreed.

Atthe bridge, Blaine was coaxing Finn up the ladder. "Now swing your leg carefully over the railing and place it in the first rung on the other side," he said. Finn was finding this incredibly hard to maneuver, what with being so tall and blindfolded.

"I don't feel a rung," he said, swinging his foot freely in the air until it caught something. "Oh, there it is."

Blaine let out a breath as Finn placed his foot on the rung. "Carefully climb down the other side of the ladder and be very careful stepping off the last rung. The space there is just a bit wider than wide enough for you to fit in it."

Well, these words didn't exactly make Finn very comfortable. He was clumsy by nature. One slip up…

Finn drew a breath as he cautiously stepped down onto the board. "Okay, now what?"

"All right Finn, I want you to very very slowly start to turn around so that you're facing the other way." Finn bit his lip and started to inch his feet so he was turning his body around, not having any idea how far he needed to turn because he couldn't see. "That's it, a little more," Blaine said a few seconds later. "And stop," he went on. Finn did.

"Dude, I'm really not liking this at all," he commented, drawing a breath and sticking his arms out to his sides on an impulse. Blaine had said the space wasn't that wide and he needed the balance or he would fall.

"You're doing great Finn!" he heard Blaine's voice encourage him. "Now, I need you to start shuffling your feet forward very slowly. Keep your arms out to your sides if it helps."

Finn swallowed but did as he was told. Carefully, he made his way forward on the narrow board, shuffling one small step forward at a time. It was agonizingly slow.

"Almost there Finn," Blaine finally said. "Just a little more. And…stop!" Finn stopped dead in his tracks. "I'm going to need you to turn around again Finn."

Careful as could be, as he had never been before, Finn slowly started to turn around a second time.

"That's it, good, good," came Blaine's voice. The curly haired man was focused on Finn's position on the end of the board. "Little bit more. There. Okay, now start shuffling your way forward again, just like before Finn."

Another breath and Finn began shuffling forward once more. "Please tell me I'm almost done with this dude. I'm creaking out."

"You're okay Finn. You're doing very well," Blaine replied. "Okay stop." Finn did. "Lift one foot up and place it on the bottom rung of the ladder," he instructed, watching Finn's foot fumbling for the rung. It finally found it. "Climb up." Finn climbed the short ladder. "Now swing your leg over the railing like before and find the top rung on the other side."

This time, Finn managed to swing his leg over with more grace than before. He found the rung easily and brought his other leg over.

"Now all you have to do is climb down the ladder," Blaine said.

"That's it?"

"That's it." Finn let out a relieved breath as he climbed down the ladder and stepped off. The man started helping him out of the equpiment and he took the blindfold off.

"Well done Finn," Will said. "Shall we head back to the hotel and find out how the others did?" They nodded. Will began leading them both back to the hotel.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried as soon as they came into view of the hotel courtyard. He jumped up from his seat and ran straight into Blaine's arms. "Oh Blaine," he moaned happily, hugging the man. Blaine smiled and kissed his temple.

"Hey," he said when Kurt finally released him.

"Hey," Kurt replied, smiling and taking both hands in his own.

Will cleared his throat and the two of them looked up. "Well, Kurt, what was your task?" he asked.

"I had to stand in front of a wooden door and have someone throw a knife at my head," he replied. Blaine squeezed his hands.

"Were you successful?" Will asked. Kurt couldn't help but beam proudly.

"Yes," he said.

Will nodded. "One of three. Mercedes, what was your task?"

"I had to walk barefoot on a bed of hot coals," she said, grinning.

"Were you successful?"

"Yes."

Again, Will nodded. "Two of three. Twenty thousand dollars goes into the pot." They all whooped and cheered. "Finn, what was your task?"

The tall man furrowed his brow. "I had to walk a small narrow board protruding from a bridge. I guess essentially like walking the plank," he said, shrugging. Blaine laughed lightly, causing Kurt to smile.

"Were you successful?" Will asked.

"Yes," Finn replied, smiling.

Will nodded once more. "Well done. That means thirty thousand dollars goes into the pot because all three of you completed your tasks." They all cheered. "That brings your pot total to one hundred and ninety-one thousand dollars! There's still three games left to play and more money left to win. Someone tomorrow will have the chance to earn that last exemption. Have a pleasant night players."

_Well, it's not exactly easy to sabotage a game you knew nothing about, _thought the mole.

* * *

**A/N: And that was all she wrote! For that chapter anyway. Every single task in this chapter is exactly what was done on the show and performed in the same order. I don't remember how the winnings thing went in the actual episode but I think they won nothing if all three of them did their task. Meaning in order to win the money, one person had to back out. But I'm not sure but yes, they had no way of knowing how the others performed until they all met up again. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	14. The Final Execution

**A/N: Chapter 16 is up at S&C! That means there's only the reveal chapter left to write and I am considering going ahead and writing that today too because keeping the secret of who the mole is, is getting too much. Like when I was writing Baby On The Way and was having to keep baby A's name and the twins' birthday a secret until I wrote the chapter. It was so hard. I just wanted to spill it all out. Anyway, I don't remember exactly what episode this game came from but I think it's from The Mole US season two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Glee. I thought that would change by now.**

* * *

That night found Blaine once more in Kurt's room. Kurt was curled up to him with his head on his chest and they were laying there in silence. They both knew that they had to talk about what happened. But Blaine didn't know how to approach the subject. He finally started with something simple.

"I'm so sorry Kurt." Kurt look up at him for a moment before pressing a chaste kiss to his lips.

"I forgive you Blaine," he replied. "You're not the one who should be sorry. I should have told you these things in the first place." Blaine stroked his hand lightly up and down Kurt's arms.

"You're not obligated to tell me anything sweetie," he said.

Kurt shook his head and sat up. Blaine followed suit. Kurt took his hands in his and squeezed them tightly.

"If we're going to be in this relationship, I think we need a full honesty disclosure Blaine." Blaine inclined his head to one side and slid one of his hands from Kurt's so he could rest it on the pale man's cheek.

"I agree but, not until the game is over." Kurt giggled. Blaine did have a point. Full honesty disclosure now would mean that if one of them was the mole, they'd have to break rules and tell the other directly. And that could be trouble. Would the mole do that just to get someone they really wanted to the finale? It had never been done before but neither of them would take that chance, if they were faced with that situation.

"Okay, agreed," Kurt said with a nod. "Can I still tell you way I freaked out so badly?" he asked softly.

Blaine caressed his cheek with the hand he had resting on it and Kurt leaned into the touch. "Of course you can baby," Blaine replied. Kurt's breath hitched at the term of endearment. How did he deserve this perfect man?

"Okay. Well, when I was in high school, there were these Neanderthals whose life mission was to make mine a living hell," Kurt started and he could see Blaine's face reflect recognition and understanding and his eyes darkened just a bit. "One night, after a school dance, they cornered me as I was walking to my car," Kurt went on. He was starting to shake and Blaine pulled him into his arms, trying to comfort him the best that he could. "The leader, Karofsky, well, he had a knife. Two of his fellows grabbed me and carried me to a wall where they slammed me hard up against it and held me there." Blaine felt the need to punch some of theses assholes already and it was past and done, whatever had happened.

"Go on," he said quietly when he realized Kurt had lapsed into silence. He pulled him closer and tightened his arms around him protectively. Kurt was clinging to him for dear life.

""He said he was going to do to me the same kind if thing Hanry Bowers planned to do to Ben Hanscom in IT. Except instead of his name, he was going to carve the word 'fag' into me." Blaine's eyes went wide.

"What the hell?" he spat. Kurt looked up at him. "Oh I'm sorry Kurt." Blaine took a few deep breaths to try and control his anger. He kissed the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt swallowed. "One of his minions lifted up my shirt to expose my stomach and Karofsky was dragging the blade across it, kind of caressing my skin with it but not hard enough to cut yet. He had just pressed the tip of the knife to my stomach with enough pressure that it nicked me when a shout from the cheerleading coach had them all retracting quickly. But Karofsky told me he wasn't done with me and harshly stabbed the knife into the wall mere inches from my head before walking off. I had never been so scared in my life."

Blaine didn't say anything but Kurt didn't need him to. The curly haired man just held him closer, rocking Kurt back and forth and trying to provide all the comfort he could. Had he known about all this before, he definitely would not have chosen Kurt for the knife throwing test. He felt guilty. All he could do now was be there for Kurt.

"I'm all right," Kurt finally whispered. He lifted his head and met Blaine's lips with a sweet kiss. Blaine smiled into it. "Thank you."

"You have nothing to thank me for Kurt," Blaine said back, cuddling him close.

"Thank you for loving me," came Kurt's quiet and sleepy reply as he drifted off to sleep in Blaine's protective embrace.

* * *

_It is the morning of the final execution before the finale. I can feel the taste of victory in my mouth and the home stretch is right around the corner. I am so ready for this to be over. Betraying so many awesome people is just so hard. I have a new drive today, knowing that we're almost to that finish line._

-_The Mole_

* * *

Yawns were heard around the breakfast table as the knew day dawned. Blaine's back was feeling the strain of sleeping sitting up because Kurt had stayed curled into his arms all night. But he refused to complain. He'd had Kurt in his arms all night again. That was worth a sore back any day.

"Not much sleep?" Will asked, giving the players an amused look. Mercedes actually frowned.

"I was up half the night revising my notes," she said. "I would hate to go home tonight because it would make my free ride seem like a waste." She shook her head. Finn nodded.

"I think it would be devastating to go home tonight, knowing that you're so close to that crucial moment of winning the money and it's taken just out of your reach." He looked down at the table.

Kurt finished chewing the bit of omelet in his mouth and nodded his head. "Whomever gets that final exemption is a very lucky person," he said.

Will looked up at him from his water glass. "Kurt, you mentioned the word exemption. That means you will have a chance to earn the final exemption." The players looked surprised.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes asked confused. "Not that I'm trying to be mean about it, but why does he get the chance?"

"The chance to earn the exemption was to go to the first person who said the word," Will said.

Mercedes frowned. "Why did I have to say free ride?" She moaned heavily and dropped her head on the table.

Finn awkwardly patted Mercedes on the back and Will have her a slightly sympathetic look. He turned to look at Kurt who was seemingly stunned. Should he give up his chance at an exemption? He hadn't had one since the first execution of the game and making it into the final three was crucial. But then he really worried that if he survived tonight's execution, Blaine would go home and Kurt just didn't think he could handle the last part of the competition without him.

_I knew about that but as the mole, I don't really need an exemption so if I had gotten the chance to earn one, I might have passed it up. On the other hand, giving it up would draw suspicion to me and I've done pretty well throwing them all off so far I think. You my pale friend have a tough decision. Glad you're making it and not me,_ thought the mole.

"I accept the chance at the exemption," Kurt finally said. A part of him hoped that he wouldn't be successful just so that he and Blaine would be on the same chopping block of nerves that night. But he figured he may as well give it a fair shot.

Will nodded. Very well, Kurt you will be in charge of opening the safe in which your twenty thousand dollar prize is locked. Blaine, Finn, and Mercedes, you will be repelling a wall to read clues that will ultimately give you the combination to the lock on the safe. Your job is to transmit the numerical answers to Kurt when you reach the ground. If you'll all follow me."

He got up and lead them out of the hotel. They piled into a can and were driven to a dam, where Will lead them over to the edge. Glancing over the side, they noticed a locked safe on an inner bridge platform down at the bottom. Along the wall were three colored flags. Blue, yellow, and red. Each was a more difficult distance from where the center line repel was and at different heights along the wall. The flags marked squares with clues on them.

"The clues color coordinate with the lock so you know which answer goes where. Kurt will have a walkit talkie. I will be down at the bottom. Once you reach the bottom, give me your answer and I will pass it on to Kurt who will place it in the lock. If you manage to get the correct combination, you will win twenty thousand dollars. One of the clues is a double digit. Kurt, first we have to get you down to the safe."

Kirt was looking over the edge of the dam. "And how do you propose I get there?" he asked.

"by repelling," Will replied. "Face down."

The pale man's eyes went wide and he shrugged. "Okay, let's do it."

_Easy sabotage. I just have to get one number in the code wrong on my end but that would be too easy. New plan, throw them off my trail by doing the opposite of what the mole might do,_ the mole thought.

The man that was there to help them hooked Kurt up to the repel equipment and he was carefully lowered over the edge with his eyes staring down at the ground. This was not exactly the most brilliant position he could ask for. He was scared stiff but drew a few deep breaths and grabbed Blaine's hand to squeeze it.

"You can do this Kurt," Blaine said, smiling at him. Kurt threw him a smile in return and turned his gaze back on the safe at the bottom of the dam on the inner bridge.

Some more deep breaths and the twenty-four year old began inching his way down the wall very carefully. One step at a time, easy does it. He continued to breathe in feel breaths, making his way down the wall. Until finally, he found himself on the inner bridge. Cheering and clappin from his peers told him they were congratulating him. Will was already standing at the bottom of the dam and Kurt wondered how he had gotten there so fast.

"Kurt," came Will's voice through the walkie talkie. Kurt finished unstrapping himself and pulled his walkie talkie out. "Can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Will," Kurt replied.

"Listen up. I told you that you would have a chance to earn the final exemption of the game. Here is what you need to do. To earn the exemption, you must betray the team and purposefully get the code wrong, costing the group twenty thousand dollars." Kurt sat in silence for a few moments.

"Let me get this straight, get the code wrong on purpose, earn the exemption?"

"That's right," Will said. "It's up to you what you decide to do Kurt. Looks like Mercedes is ready to go," he went on, looking up at the top of the dam.

Kurt glanced up, seeing Mercedes Nervously hangin over the side of the dam. Luckily for her, she didn't have to do it face down. She got to repel the normal way. "You can do it Mercedes!" Kurt shouted.

She threw him a weak smile and looked back toward Blaine and Finn.

"Now remember," Blaine said. "You go for the easiest one. The red clue down near the bottom that's nearly right on the repel line. I'll take the blue one in the middle of the climb that's a few feet out and Finn will get the clue at the top that's a massive swing to the right." Mercedes nodded before taking a breath and carefully starting on her repel down the wall.

The line jerked just a bit and she let out a scream. "Are you sure this thing will hold me?" she yelled back up.

The man nodded. "Don't worry, all lines are specially made for certain heights and weights," he said. She cringed a little bit at the fact that her weight might be pulling her down just a bit.

It took her a slow and agonizing repel because she was pretty stiff but she finally made it near the bottom and kicked off the wall to swing to the left just a bit to read the clue.

"The number of eggs in a baker's dozen minus the number of strikes in bowling needed to make a turkey," she read off quickly as she swang back and forth a bit before repelling the last few feet to the ground.

"All right Mercedes?" Will asked as he helped her out of the equipment. She nodded.

"Eggs in a baker's dozen is thirteen, minus the number of strikes in bowling to make a turkey, which is three. So that's thirteen minus three. That's ten," she thought quickly, clearly good at math and having been bowling before. "Ten is the red number," she told Will.

"Are you sure?" She nodded and Will lifted the walkie talkie. "Okay Kurt, the red clue is ten," he said.

"Ten?" Kurt said, meaning to confirm.

"Yes," Will replied.

Kurt bent down at the lock. He thought about what Will had told him. But he inserted the ten anyway. Though there was no way of knowing if that was right. He supposed that in order for it to count, he would have to pretend he did hear a number Will said wrong.

Up at the top of the dam, Blaine was hanging out over the edge. His eyes landed on the blue clue, halfway down the dam wall and a number of feet out to the right of him. His hands gripped the repel line as he calculated the drop.

Licking his lips, he gave Finn one last fleeting smile and worked his way down the wall. His eyes staying focused on that blue clue, he came to a half about halfway down. Drawing a breath, he tightened his grip on the line and kicked his feet off the wall sideways to start himself swinging. And then he started to run sideways along the wall to strengthen the force of the swing.

"Almost there," he muttered through the exertion caused by his efforts. He caught a glimpse of part of the clue. "The number of pins," he read before he swung back and pushed himself forward again. "In a bowling lane minus," and he swung back again. His breathing increased as he strived to reach the clue well enough to read the rest. "The number of points," and he swung much more. "Scored in a toouchdown." He swung back to the middle of the wall and started repelling the rest of the way down, repeating the clue. "The number of pins in a bowling lane minus the number of points scored in a touchdown."

Hitting the ground, Blaine quickly calculated the answer in his head.

"Got an answer for me Blaine?" Will asked.

"Ten minus six. The blue clue is four," he told Will with confidence. Will nodded his head. "Yes I'm sure," Blaine added.

Will lifted the walkie talkie. "Okay Kurt, the blue clue is four, I repeat, the blue clue is four."

"Copy that," Kurt replied. He looked at the lock and looked back at Will and Blaine before he inserted four into the lock in the blue ring. If he was going to get one number wrong on purpose, it wasn't going to be Blaine's clue.

Kurt stood up and gave them a thumbs up, smiling at Blaine who couldn't help but smile back. "You two are certainly smitten with each other," Mercedes commented,shaking her head.

"I already love him," Blaine muttered.

"You better hope for your sake he's not the mole," she replied. Blaine turned and looked at her.

"Do you think he's the mole?" he asked. Mercedes was not high on his suspect list, even after she grew in suspicion over the last few games. But he was not sure he wanted her too close to his prime suspect. If Mercedes started suspecting Kurt and Kurt as indeed the mole, that could put jeopardy on whether or not he won in the finale. And he was going to make it to the finale. Blaine had had one main suspect the entire game though it was not above him to answer questions in some of the other contestants favor. But the point was, he had one main suspect and he was still there. That said something right? Or maybe he was just really lucky.

"Kurt? The mole?" She shook her head slightly. "I don't know. If he is the mole, he's played the game damn well because I highly doubt very many people suspected him." She shrugged. "I guess Kurt would be a good mole if you think about it, one who really knows how to play the game."

Blaine nodded his head. "But if you thought of it that way, than you would be a good mole too. Because you've already thought about playing to throw people off," he commented.

Mercedes tapped her chin in thought. "I guess whatever observation you make can be twisted to point at anyone. No wonder this game is so confusing."

"Exactly," Blaine agreed. He threw Kurt another smile before turning his eyes up at Finn who had just been lowered over the dam wall.

Finn stared down momentarily, tightening his grip on the wire. Blowing out a rush of air, he repelled down only a couple of steps before mimicking Blaine and starting a running swing along the wall to the right. The yellow clue was far out to the side and they had decided since Finn was the biggest, he would have the best chance of exuberating the power needed to reach that clue.

The force of his swinging threatened to repel him down the wall a little further but his feet held his grip. He swang back and forth, widening the arc of his swing as he continued running across the wall.

He was finally able to swing right up to the clue. "The number of players," he read quickly before the line pulled him back. He put in a hustle to quickly swing back. "On a standard baseball team." A sports figure. He could answer that.

With a wide grin, Finn tried to center his repel line but the force of his swinging gave and he flew quickly halfway down the wall, scraping his knees as he tried to slow himself down.

"Finn!" Kurt called out in concern. The tall man cringed a bit at the pain from wall burn marks but he pressed on and finished his repel down the wall.

"You okay Finn?" Will asked as he helped Finn out of the repel equipment when the man reached the bottom of the wall.

"Yeah, just a bit scraped up, but I managed to read the clue."

"And?" Will prompted.

"The answer is nine," Finn said. "Positive."

Will lifted the walkie talkie. "Okay Kurt, your final clue, the yellow clue, is nine."

"Nine?" Kurt repeated.

"That is correct."

Kurt looked at the lock and contemplated his decision. If the clue answers were all in fact correct, than the combination was 4-1-0-9, with the blue clue on top, the red covering the two in the middle, and the yellow on the bottom. He had no way of knowing if the clue answers were correct, without knowing what the clues were.

And then Will was there beside him. How did he get there so fast? Where had he come from? "Okay Kurt, earlier I told you if you deliberately got the code wrong, you would earn an exemption."

"Right but if I take that chance without knowing whether the numbers given to me are the correct answer, I could accidentally get the combination right if not all the answers are correct," Kurt said, giving his head a shake. There was no sure fire way to guarantee he did for the answer wrong without knowing if he had the right combination at his fingertips.

"How are you with sports Kurt?" Will asked him. The pale man shook his head.

"Terrible." Will nodded.

"I was going to say I could give you the clues and you could decide if the answers were right but all of them involve sports." Kurt frowned. "But I will tell you this instead. Four, one, zero, nine is the correct combination to open the lock."

Kurt was stunned. He was not aware that Will was prepared to give him this information. "You know, the mole probably already knows the correct combination," he noted.

"I don't know Kurt. The information given to the mole is strictly between the mole and the producers. I am just as clueless as you are."

Kurt seemed to think about it for a minute. Was he willing to put his status on the line for an exemption? What would the mole do in this situation? He thought he had an idea. But did he want the others to start suspecting him as the mole? Might be good tactic if he wanted to win because Kurt was pretty sure he knew who the mole was.

Mind made up, he turned around and inserted an eight into the yellow spot. He looked back at Will who nodded. Will turned and walked off. After a moment, Kurt saw him return to the others, whom he noticed had not even realized Will was gone. How daft could they get.

"Okay guys," Will said. He glanced over at Kurt who gave the thumbs up. He lifted the walkie talkie again. "Kurt, do you have all the numbers in properly?"

"Yes I think so," Kurt said, knowing that he didn't but sacrificing twenty thousand dollars was worth it for a chance at the group pot. Twenty thousand dollars was nothing compared to one hundred and ninety-one thousand.

"All right Kurt, let's see you unlock that safe!" Will replied.

Kurt knelt down and tugged on the lock. It didn't budge. He tugged again and stood up, frowning. "It's not opening Will," he said into the walkie talkie. "Four, one, zero, eight, right he asked?"

"Was it eight?" Will asked the others. They shook their heads.

"My answer was ten," Mercedes said. "I'm sure of it."

"I had four," Blaine replied, narrowing his eyes.

"I know my sports and I know the answer was nine, not eight," Finn said. He looked toward Kurt. "I think you need your hearing checked!" he yelled out to him.

"Kurt, why don't you bring the safe on out here." Kurt picked up the safe and carried it around to the ground area where the rest of them were. Finn was looking a bit suspiciously at him. Will indicated for Kurt to set the safe down. He knelt and changed the eight to a nine before tugging on the lock and pulling it open.

The players all groaned. "We had the right answers!" Finn snapped.

"Hoe could you have gotten that wrong?" Mercedes asked cooly.

Will looked at Kurt who was upholding his bitch glare at the two of them. Blaine seemed to be just as angry but not at Kurt. He was angry at Finn and Mercedes.

"Don't jump down his throat because of walkie talkie static!" Blaine snapped, wrapping an arm protectively around Kurt's waist.

"Your boyfriend just lost us twenty thousand dollars genius!" Finn snapped back.

"What's twenty thousand dollars compared to the money in the pot?!" Kurt suddenly retorted. "I don't know about you but I would rather have a hundred and ninety-one thousand dollars than twenty thousand dollars!"

Finn glared at him. "That twenty thousand dollars would have been added to the pot idiot!"

"Don't call Kurt an idiot!" Blaine shouted. He and Finn suddenly got into a shoving match and Kur ended up pulling them apart with surprising brute force.

"For your information Frankenstein," he spat at Finn, causing both Blaine and Mercedes to erupt into giggles. "Will told me if I gave up the twenty thousand dollars and purposefully put in the combination wrong, I would get the exemption. I don't know about you, but I'd say having a free ride to the finals is much more important at this stage in the game than banking twenty grand."

Finn was struck dumb for a moment. He looked at Will. "You told him to betray us for an exemption?" He was surprised that Will would do that.

"Exemptions don't always come easily Finn and this was the last one in the game. Honestly, if it was a toss up between twenty grand you may not have been guaranteed because the combo could have been wrong anyway and an exemption that all you had to do was sacrifice the twenty grand for certain and you would get it, what would you pick?"

Finn looked thoughtful for a moment. It was Mercedes who answered.

"At this stage in the game, I would have done what Kurt did. But if it were earlier, I might have given it up."

Kurt nodded his head. "My point exactly. This is too crucial a stage in the game to throw away an exempt for more money."

"Well than, congratulations Kurt, you've earned the final exemption of the game which means you are guaranteed a spot in the final three. The rest of you, sharpen your minds because you have a two in three chance of making it to the finale. All see you all at the execution dinner tonight."

They all liked back into the awaiting van and headed back off to the hotel.

* * *

"A toast to the players and to whomever leaves us tonight." They all toasted though several of them could feel the tension still in the air. "Tonight you face your seventh an final execution. The day after tomorrow, the final three will take their final quiz and we will learn who is the winner, who is the loser, and who is the mole." The four remaining players goaded at each other. No one could trust anyone.

"As far as I'm concerned," Finn said. "You're all on my list tonight." He made it a point to glare at each of them in turn.

"Bring it on Frankenstein!" Kurt spat, obviously still a little bitter about what had happened that day.

"Best of luck to all of you," Will said, trying to stop a potential argument in its tracks. "Kurt, you earned an exemption and cannot be executed tonight. I'll see you all back at the dam."

One by one the players were called in to take the quiz, ten questions about the mole.

Question one: Did the mole complete their task in the trust game?

Question two: Which task did the mole have to complete in the trust game?

Question three: In what order did the mole complete their task in the trust game?

Question four: Who did the mole vote as the person they trusted the most?

Question five: Which clue did the mole answer in the dam repel game?

Question six: Did the mole repel for a clue in the dam repel game?

Question seven: In what order did the mole repel in the dam repel game?

Question eight: Did the mole earn exemption?

Question nine: When is the mole's birthday?

Question ten: Who is the mole?

Answers locked in for the next to last time, the players found themselves filing into chairs on the dam. Their bags were neatly packed and lined against the wall. Will sat at a table with a laptop in front of him. The TV screen with the logo was standing behind him.

"Good evening. Welcome to your seventh and final execution. The person who scored the lowest on the quiz will be executed. In the event of a tie, the person who answered the questions the slowest will be executed. In a moment, I will begin entering your names into the computer. If the screen turns green, you remain in the game. However, if the screen turns red, you are the mole's seventh victim. You will have to take your bag and leave the game immediately. Kurt, you earned an exemption. Therefore you are guaranteed a spot in the finale and cannot be executed. Would anyone like to go first?" Mercedes raised her hand. "Mercedes."

They all held their breaths as Will typed her name into the computer and typed the enter key. Mercedes had never looked so pale before and that was saying something. Tension was higher than ever now. The screen flashed green. I broad relieved and happy smile crossed Mercedes' face as she realized she had made the final three.

"Finn."

The tall man sucked in a breath sharply as Will typed his name in and hit the enter key. Kurt would be lying if he said he wouldn't be happy to see Finn go. Normally, he liked the man but after the tension of that day, he was seething with him and could not believe how he had gone off. The lot of them were all on edge. They were probably all doing things that they didn't mean by now.

The silence dragged on and then…the screen flashed red.

"Finn, grab your bag and come with me." Will started heading down the dam to a car that waited at the end. Finn picked up his bag, giving the remaining three a sympathetic and apologetic look. It was clear he felt bad. They could make up later. "Finn, we're sorry to see you go. You played a really great game."

"It sucks to know that I came so close only to come up short but I think all the pressure was getting to me," he replied. "I don't usually get like that, what you saw today. Best of luck to the final three."

Will opened the door for him and Finn climbed in. "Good-bye Finn," he said as the car drove off and Finn waved. Will returned to the other three. "Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, you are the final three. Congratulations."

_And now the battle begins. Do you know who I am?_

* * *

**__A/N: And Houston we have our final three! Did you figure them out? Any changes on who you think is the mole? Reviews make me smile! Happy reading!**


	15. The Test Of Knowlede Game

**A/N: Sorry this didn't go up yesterday guys! I kept telling myself I needed to put it up because I had the reveal up on S&C two days ago. So if you really can't wait for me to post it here, you can go check it out there. Anyway, as an apology, I'll post chapter 16 later today. The game in this chapter has been played the top three week in at least three seasons of The Mole US. Season one, season two, and Celebrity Mole. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I, Dani, do not own Glee but I own this story.**

* * *

"Finn went out on the Hudson River as he was unable to correctly identify the mole, becoming the mole's seventh victim and leaving the game with the final three, Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes," Will said from his place atop the dam. "With the finale just around the corner, the players knew that the competition was about to heat up more than ever before. And now it was a real question of who to trust other than themselves. The fight for the prize was about to begin. Soon they would answer that question. Who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of up to one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money they must answer one question. Who is the mole?

"Is it Kurt Hummel?

"Mercedes Jones?

"Or Blaine Anderson?"

The final opening credits rolled for the last time as the remaining three profiles flashed across the screen. The breakfast table the next morning was small and filled with tension.

"I want to take this time to congratulate the three of you on making it to this stage in the game." The three of them glanced at each other. Kurt and Blaine were holding hands under the table, but it wasn't like Will and Mercedes didn't know. "Blaine, how's the tension level?"

Blaine put down his fork and looked around at their small group of people. "The tension is higher than ever. I mean, I think I have a good idea who the mole is but that still doesn't mean somebody else won't do better than me. Honestly, I feel bad for who loses. To come all this way and then lose the money in the final quiz would not be a pretty feeling," he said. Kurt squeezed his hand under the table.

"It's hard to grasp sitting here that one of us is going to win, one is going to be the mole's final victim and one is the mole," the pale man said.

_Is it selfish of me to know who I want to win? I need to sway them in my direction without bringing too much attention to myself so as to let on that the other will turn my way too,_ thought the mole.

Will nodded his head. "I think at this point most players just want it to be over, including the mole."

"Too true," Mercedes replied.

Kurt was shaking his head slightly. "I feel for the final three of those seasons that started with twelve or fourteen players. I think I would have been long gone if it was like that for us," he said. Blaine was nodding his agreement.

"Yeah. Despite his support and willingness to cheer me on, it was hard enough to get my manager to clear enough free time for me to outstay this game to the end. I don't think it would have happened if we had more players," Blaine said.

Kurt squeezed his hand again. "I've been sketching designs in my spare time. I'm the boss so I can take as much time off as I want." Blaine laughed lightly and kissed his cheek.

"I feel you though Blaine," Mercedes commented. "I'm only a backup singer but I still had a hassle clearing the time."

"So many of you this year were famous for something or other," Will noted with a nod of his head.

"I'm just glad Rachel Berry didn't last longer," Kurt stated. "I don't think I would have survived as long otherwise."

"Bad blood?" Will asked.

Kurt sighed. "We went to high school together. She used to be my best friend but then she became big on Broadway and kind of got really pigheaded and swept our friendship under the rug, running it in my face that she had gotten into NYADA and I hadn't which meant I was as good as everyone thought."

Blaine was frowning and Mercedes didn't look all that impressed either. "That's really low Kurt," she said.

"Yeah," Blaine added. "Besides, if she was going to so all that to you, she probably wasn't really your friend in the first place. A best friend would _never _throw you under the his like that. They'd keep encouraging you to prove those people wrong and go for your dreams anyway."

Kurt couldn't help but to smile at him. "How are you so perfect?" he asked. Blaine blushed.

Will set his glass down and stood up from the table. "Well, if you'll all follow me, we have our second to final game to play and there's a total of thirty thousand dollars that can be won," he said.

Forks rested on empty plates and glasses were left on that table, some still partially full as Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes got up and followed Will to an awaiting car. They were taken to a highly populated residential district. It was beautiful with snowy Swiss alps in the background. Kurt decided that he would love to come back to Switzerland some day. Italy too. Though he had hoped that maybe they would have come to Greece. He had always wanted to visit the island of Santorini. Pictures showed it was absolutely gorgeous.

"What are you thinking about?" Blaine asked as the players followed Will up a hill.

"Just how I want to go to Santorini, Greece someday," Kurt replied with a blush. Blaine squeezed his hand.

"I'll take you, I promise." Those words alone made Kurt's heart swell. It indicated that he and Blaine would continue their lives together after this was all over.

Will came to a stop and turned to face them. "All right, so here's the deal. There are three rounds to this game. Each round is worth ten thousand dollars." He looked at the all briefly. "Each of you will take it in turn to hide in one of the houses here. It's up to the other two to find you. The way they do that is by answering three questions how they think you would answer them. One wrong answer, and you will not find the person hiding."

"I've seen them play this in past seasons," Mercedes commented. "Always with the final three."

Will nodded. "Kurt, you're first to hide." Kurt nodded. Blaine gave his hand a squeeze and kissed him wholeheartedly before they parted. Will walked off with Kurt, leaving Blaine and Mercedes behind to ponder how this would turn out, both of them trying not to pay any attention to the direction Will and Kurt were heading.

It was a little bit of a wait before Will came back to them. "Blaine, Mercedes, if you will follow me." He lead them a ways up the hill, around a bend, and into a fork in the road. "All right, remember, one wrong answer and you will not find Kurt. He is hiding in one of the houses of the village." Will had a set of cards in his hand. "Okay, you have to answer to the best of your knowledge what you think Kurt said to these. First question is, who is more likely to quit their job after winning the lottery? If you think he said Blaine, we go this way," he said, pointing to the right. "If you think Kurt said Mercedes, we go this way," and he pointed to the left.

"I think he would say me," Blaine said. Mercedes looked unconvinced.

"You think he would say you?" she repeated. Blaine nodded. "Why?"

"Because I do music because it's my passion, not because I need the money. I'd be perfect happy just playing as a hobby," he replied.

Mercedes thought for a moment. "Plus you could use that lottery money to spoil Kurt," she said with a wink Blaine blushed. "All right, we'll go with you."

"Me," Blaine told Will.

"All right, let's to this way then," Will said. He lead them down the path to the right, which they had to hike up a little bit. It came out to another fork. "Next question, who is more likely to cheat on their significant other?" Will read. "If you think he said Blaine, we go this way," he pointed to the left, "If you think he said Mercedes, we'll go this way," he indicated the right path.

The two of them looked at each other and frowned. Of all the questions they'd had to answer, this was among the ones they hoped wouldn't pop up.

"He'd probably say me," Mercedes said, a but if hurt in her voice. Blaine gave her a sympathetic look.

"I don't think he would say either of us if that were allowed," he replied. "I know I wouldn't have. I hated this question, stared at it for probably a good five minutes."

Mercedes sighed. "That may be true but he's attached to you Blaine. It means he really trusts you so if he had to choose one of us, I'm pretty sure it would be me."

Blaine gave his head a hesitant nod. The two of them glanced at Will. "We're going to say Mercedes."

"Okay," Will said. "We go this way than." He lead them right again, this path winding downhill and coming out to nestle between two residences. "Last question, who is more likely to adopt a dog? If you think he said Blaine, we knock on this door," he indicated the door right behind him. "If you think he said Mercedes," he knock on this door," and he pointed to the door to left of him.

"Hands down that's you," Mercedes said immediately.

Blaine laughed. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Because you're like an excitable puppy Blaine. You'd love to play with a dog. I think it would be cute watching you roll around with one."

He laughed again. "Well, I have to admit that I do like dogs. I wouldn't mind adopting one."

"So you guys are saying Blaine?" Will asked to confirm. They nodded. "Okay, Blaine, why don't you go ahead and knock on that door." He pointed to the door behind him.

Blaine took a deep breath and walked forward, raising his hand and knocking on the door. It was a few tense moments before the door swung open to reveal Kurt standing there in all his radiance and Blaine had almost forgotten how beautiful he was.

"Hi," Kurt said tentatively.

"Hi," Blaine replied, smiling.

"Well done Blaine, Mercedes, you successfully found Kurt. Ten thousand dollars will be added to the pot, bringing the group total up to two hundred and one thousand dollars," Will said. The three of them all cheered. "Kurt, Blaine, if you two will wait here. Mercedes come with me." The two men watched Will walk off with Mercedes before turning to each other.

"Is it wrong to say that I missed you?" Kurt asked shyly. Blaine smiled at him, raising his hand to caress the pale man's cheek. Kurt leaned into the touch.

"No," Blaine said. He leaned in so close that their lips were just millimeters from touching. "Because I missed you too," he added in a whisper before closing the gap completely and covering Kurt's mouth with his own in a sweet and passionate kiss.

Kurt's eyes fluttered shut and his arms snaked up around Blaine's neck. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling the taller man closer to him. Kurt moaned into the kiss, feeling the sudden friction as their bodies pressed together. God he wanted Blaine so badly. If they weren't in the middle of a game right then, he would shove him up against a wall and have his way with him.

Time was lost as the two of them continued to kiss. Blaine poked his togue out and prodded Kurt's lips with it, begging for entrance. Kurt had just granted it when the sound of someone clearing their throat caused the two of them to spring apart. Will was standing there, a knowing look on his face. Kurt and Blaine flushed, their cheeks red and their lips swollen. Both men were breathing heavily and Kurt had to clasp his hands in front of him to hide his growing erection. Blaine's arousal wasn't as noticeable because his pants weren't nearly as tight but he was right there with him.

"If you two are done," Will said in an amused voice. Kurt and Blaine only flushed deeper. "Mercedes is hidden somewhere behind one of the doors so if you'll both follow me." Blaine took Kurt's hand as Will lead them both down to the first fork.

"Do you think they'll put that on camera?" Blaine asked. Kurt shook his head.

"No. We're really not supposed to get romantically involved but I don't think anyone could pull us a part if they tried. So I just think they'll edit out all the PDA stuff when the episode airs." Blaine nodded, seeing what Kurt was getting at.

"Okay," Will said as they arrived at the first fork. "First question, who is more likely to freak out over a bad hair day? If you think she said Kurt, we go left. If you think she said Blaine, we go right," Will said, indicating each direction as he pointed it out. Kurt's path traveled further down the hill and Blaine's path climbed up higher.

The two men looked at each other. This was really a tough one. Kurt knew that Blaine couldn't stand his hair when it wasn't gelled down though he thought the man could ease up a bit on the use of gel. On the other hand, Kurt wouldn't be caught dead out in public without his hair impeccably styled and would have a field day with a can of hairspray if he found one strand out of place.

"I think she would say you," Blaine said, surprising Kurt. The pale man looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you sure? I know you hate your curls, which I don't see why." Blaine shook his head and chuckled.

"You haven't seen the frizz yet baby. But no, you. You take at least an hour just to style your hair and even then, you always carry a can of hairspray around with you." To make a point, Blaine pulled a travel sized can of hairspray from Kurt's back pocket.

The pale man blushed and took the can from Blaine. "Okay, okay, you've made your point." He turned to Will and smiled. "We'll go with me."

"Okay," Will replied. "We go this way." They followed him down the path and came out to yet another fork. Blaine was starting to wonder how many forks in the road there were here. "Next question, who is more likely to get hammered? If the answer is Kurt, we go this way," he said, pointing up a path to the left. "If the answer is Blaine, we to this way," he pointed to a path leading down to the right.

"Oh no doubt that's me," Blaine said, blushing. "I have a tendency to let to when I go out for drinks with friends."

Kurt smiled lightly. "Well as long as none of those things lead to you making out with someone else, I don't care. But I have to agree with you. I only drink in moderation and I'm usually the designated driver. Even when I'm not I don't drink all that much."

Blaine nodded his head. "We're going with me," he said to Will.

"All right, we'll go this way," Will said, leading them down the path to the right. They walked in silence until the came to two doors. One to the right and one to the left. "Last question, who is more likely to fall down a flight of stairs. If she answered Kurt, we knock on this door," and he indicated the door to the right. "If she answered Blaine, we knock on this door," he said, pointing to the left.

"That's me again," Blaine said immediately. "You're too graceful to fall down the stairs Kurt."

Kurt blushed but he thought that Blaine did have a point. He slowly nodded his head and kissed Blaine on the cheek. "All right honey. We'll go with you than," he agreed, smiling to himself.

"Okay, Kurt, if you'll knock on the door to the left." Kurt let go of Blaine's hand and walked up to the house, raising his hand and knocking. They waited several moments but nothing happened. "I'm sorry Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes is not here. That means you answered one of the questions incorrectly. If you'll both follow me."

He lead them in a backtrack of their steps, taking the turn they had gotten wrong and leading them into a snug little nook where two small houses stood on either end of the nook. He walked up to the one on the right and knocked on the door. Mercedes opened it a few seconds later.

"Hello Mercedes," Will said. She nodded. "As you might notice, Blaine and Kurt did not get all the questions right so you will not earn ten thousand dollars and the pot stands at two hundred and one thousand dollars. What were your answers?" he asked her.

"Blaine was the answer for all three of them." Kurt and Blaine groaned.

"That means we made the wrong call at the first question," Blaine said.

"Well it did seem plausible to go either way," Kurt pointed out. "Both of us are fussed with it aimed to our hair. But you do go kind if Michael Meyers when you don't get your hair gel."

Blaine gave him a shocked look. "I do not!" he said in mock offense, pressing a hand to his chest. Kurt giggled and kissed his temple.

"Yes you do honey," he said. Blaine just laughed.

"Blaine, if you'll come with me," Will said. Blaine looked at Kurt and kissed him gently before following Will off back down the path.

Mercedes turned to Kurt. "You really love him, don't you?" she said in awe.

"I do," Kurt nodded.

"No hard feelings if he turns out to be the mole?" she asked. Kurt turned to look at hwe for a moment.

"Of course not. Mole or not, Blaine has still been nothing but genuine and a gentleman." He sighed contently. "I don't think that's something he could ever not be." He shook his head lightly.

"But acting that way is perfect cover," Mercedes remarked.

"Perhaps, but like I said, I've got a good idea who the mole is and really, all of us have played a pretty convincing game," he said. Mercedes seemed to think about that for a moment.

"I suppose you're right," she said. "Guess we'll all find out tomorrow night than."

Kurt looked at her for a moment. "No we won't," he said. Mercedes raised an eyebrow. "I know you've seen the show before because you remembered seeing this game in last seasons so you should know we won't find out tomorrow."

Realization hit her and Mercedes mentally kicked herself. "Of course. We won't find our until the big reveal and that will happen live after the rest of the season has aired on television," she noted.

"Right," Kurt said. "They only found out the night of the quiz in the first season. All following seasons had them waiting until the big reveal."

It was then that Will returned. "Kurt, Mercedes, Blaine is hidden in one of the village house so if you'll follow me, we'll see if we can find him." He lead them back down the winding path to the first fork where both paths lead uphill. "First question," Will read. "Who is more likely to sleepwalk? If you think he said Kurt, we go up to the right," he said, indicating the right path. "If you think he said Mercedes," we go up to the left," he went on, waving a hand at the left path.

Kurt blushed. "That would be me." Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

"How are you so sure?" she asked him. Not that she was indicating she had a sleepwalking problem or anything but Kurt sounded too sure of himself for it to be a genuine guess at what Blaine might have said.

"Because he's seen me do it," Kurt admitted. Mercedes had forgotten there had been times that Kurt and Blaine had shared sleeping quarters so of course he would have a first-hand account to go off of.

"All right than. We'll go with you."

"So you say Kurt?" Will asked. Kurt and Mercedes both nodded. "So we go this way." He lead them up the right path, the three of them walking in silence. "Next question," Will said as they reach the next fork. The right path lead up again and the left lead down in the opposite direction. "Who is more likely to shoplift? If you think the answer is Kurt, we go left," and he pointed down the left path. "If you think the answer is Mercedes, we go right," and he indicated the right path.

"Okay, that has to be you," Kurt said hesitantly. He was afraid that Mercedes might be offended. He knew without a doubt, he would never shoplift in a million years. Therefore, he was surprised when she blushed slightly and looked down at the ground.

"I actually did shoplift once in high school," she said. Kurt's eyes went wide. He hadn't been expecting that. "We had this woman once who taught me and my friend Tina how to sneak stuff out between between our legs."

Kurt blanched. "Okay, TMI Mercedes, TMI," he said.

"Sorry." She looked at Will. "We're going with me."

"Okay," he said. "Let's to right than." He lead them further up the hill to a wide clearing. One house stood to his right and the other to his left. "Final question, who is more likely to jump right into a swimming pool? If you think Blaine said Kurt, we'll knock on the door to my right." He pointed to the right house. "If you think he said Mercedes, we'll knock on the door to my left." He pointed to the left house.

Kurt thought for a moment before saying, "I'd say you. I'm not much for swimming and that much sun is bad for my pale skin."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Water would help with that silly."

Kurt shook his head. "No it won't. You're actually likely to burn faster by being in the water than lying out in the sun because the water reflects the sun's light. It's the same kind of effect you get when trying to light a fire by using glasses as reflectors for sun rays."

Mercedes obviously hadn't thought of that. "Okay nerd, we'll say me than. Maybe after this you should be on King of the Nerds," she joked.

"Blaine would do better on that one than I would," Kurt replied, rolling his eyes and noting that he'd pretty much just admitted to watching King of the Nerds.

"We'll go with me," Mercedes said, shaking her head again.

"Okay, Mercedes, if you'll knock on the door to my left," Will replied. Mercedes walked up to the door and gave it a good solid knock. A few moments later, Blaine opened the door.

"Did we win?" he asked with a smile. Kurt grinned at him and rushed to take his hands.

"We won," he said. Blaine let out a giddy yelp and kissed him.

"Well done Kurt and Mercedes. You successfully found Blaine," Will said. "You have earned another ten thousand dollars for the pot, bringing the total to two hundred and eleven thousand dollars. Out of a possible thirty thousand to be won, you banked twenty thousand. Not bad. You may have the rest of the day off. Tonight you face your final challenge and your final quiz. Good luck and I'll see you all later."

_I think everyone is more confused now than they were to begin with. But I played my part well in this game. Enough to be subtle but at the same time not raise suspicions._

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I had fun writing this one and the little make out scene. Hehe. Big surprise coming at the end of the reveal chapter! That will go up tomorrow provided I keep my word and put chapter 16 up later today. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading! And Happy Easter!**


	16. The Maze And The Final Quiz

**A/N: I apologize for not posting this yesterday like I promised. But here it is now and I will hopefully put up the last chapter later today. That chapter is the reveal chapter. And if anyone is disappointed by it, I apologize. But I've had the whole thing mapped out. Not the challenges, just elimination order, winner, and mole. Anyway, I hope you will have enjoyed reading it but I'll say all that next chapter. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not an owner of Glee and am in no way associated with The Mole, though I'd love to be.**

* * *

_In a few short hours, we will be partaking in the final game. I've been notified of a few extra things. I've decided though that there will be no sabotage. It's the final game and I just want to feel like a normal player. I've lost track of how much money is in my mole pot but it doesn't matter to me. I still know who I want to win. If not sabotage happens this game, than everyone will have to ride on what they've collected up until now. But I am just so tired and ready to be done. The largest sum of money yet is at stake for the game. Tonight, I will just play._

-_The Mole_

* * *

The hour was dark. The sun had set and Blaine and Kurt had spent the hours between the knowledge game and the final game with their lips attached to each and hands roaming their bodies, heat radiating off every exposed surface as they moved together. They still had not crossed that bridge yet, the one of lovemaking. Neither felt it wise to go into a challenge with a sore ass and hardly able to walk. They had no idea if they would be needing to move around for the challenge.

Will met them in a field and as the players walked up they noticed the large hedge wall behind him. There were three separate entrances neatly cut and by the light of the two stoned torches placed on either side of each entrance, they could make out a winding path through the entrances.

"Good evening," Will said.

"Good evening," the players replied.

"Welcome to the maze and your final challenge." He turned to indicate the hedge with his hand. "Producers have spent the entire season creating this giant maze for the final challenge. There is one entrance for each of you. There is only one correct path to the center, which each entrance has a path to get to, so in a way there are three paths to the center but you each have to find your way onto the direct path. What awaits you at the center of the maze is fifty thousand dollars and the mole's personal docier."

The players all gasped. Whoever got their hands on that docier would have some very valuable information on the mole. They all wanted that docier.

Will went on. "You will have twelve hours to make your way to the center. Just one of you needs make it in order to win fifty grand. But the first person who does will have the option of reading the docier."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Mercedes asked. Will nodded at her.

"Light is scarce. You will find torches here and there but there few. Also, there are four hunters in the maze, meant to catch you. If you are caught, you will be taken to a penalty box on one of the maze's four main walls. Your first capture will warrant a five minute penalty during which you will need to stay in the penalty box. Every successant capture adds another five minutes so second time is ten minutes, third is fifteen and so on." The players all groaned at this, knowing that it could not be easy. It wasn't meant to be easy. "The one good thing, after you have been captured, you will be immune to hunters for half an hour and that time does not start until you're released from the penalty box."

"Well that's relief," Mercedes said.

_Play the game. I specifically asked producers not to guide me through the maze because I want to play like a player tonight,_ thought the mole.

"Twelve hours?" Kurt asked, looking toward the maze. Will nodded his head. "So that will be from nine at night to nine in the morning. I hope everyone's had enough sleep."

"We can take naps in the penalty box," Blaine joked.

Mercedes gave him a look. "I hope you aren't planning in getting yourself caught just for sleep. There's fifty thousand dollars at stake here Blaine!"

Blaine gave her a look. "Mercedes, I was joking. Sheesh," he said. It was the first time Kurt had seen him actually show any kind of frustration the entire game. Clearly, they were all on edge and just ready to be done with it. Especially since they would probably come right out of the game and go directly into the final quiz.

"There is one entrance for each of you. Blaine, you are on the right. Kurt, you are in the middle. Mercedes, you are on the left. Please take your starting positions." Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand and gave him a quick kiss before they parted ways and made their way to their designated entrances. "Again, you have twelve hours. I will be waiting in the center. Whoever makes it first banks the money for the pot and gets the chance to view the mole's docier. Your time starts now. Good luck."

The three of them all stepped into the maze, finding themselves in the solstice of their own paths. Kurt was faced with a short straight path that was blocked by another hedge wall, giving him no choice but to turn either left or right. He wasn't going to lie. The chance to kiss Blaine in a place like this would be completely romantic. So, he chose to go right, hoping to gravitate toward the man he loved.

Blaine found his path followed along the right outer wall until it cut a sharp turn to the left and then he was faced with a three-way fork, one path straight ahead, one path right, and one path left. He closed his eyes and breathed deep. He was trying to remember a tactic he had used when he used to do mazes all the time. Always make the left turn. That was usually the right move. So he did. He turned left and continued on his way.

Mercedes was surprised to find that her path let straight down the left outer wall from the entrance at the south wall all the way to the north wall on the other end. It appeared to make a sharp turn to the right when it got there and she was grateful that she didn't have to make a fork decision yet. Maybe this would be a piece of cake after all.

The hunters had started out in two corners. Two in the corner where the north wall met the east wall and two in the corner where the north wall met the west wall. The two hunters in that corner were notified not to go directly after Mercedes as she had nowhere to run to try and get away from them and she was to be allowed an equal head start as the other players. So they went off in a different direction as Mercedes passed the west wall penalty box about halfway along the wall.

Kurt was making all of his fork decisions based on the direction he thought would bring him closer to Blaine. At the moment, he didn't care about the money or reading the mole's docier. He just wanted to kiss the other man. And he found himself at a dead end.

He started to wind back out of it around the corner when he heard footsteps running passed in the main path it branched from. A hunter. Kurt quickly reverted back into the nook of the dead end and sat a on a bench that had been placed there. A flaming torch was above his head. He waited, listening for the hunter's footsteps to die away before making his way back out and hurrying along a different route.

However, that hunter ran on and winded his way along the path, eventually coming face to face with Blaine. "Shit!" the curly haired man spat. As the hunter increased his step, Blaine turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could, taking random turns and disappearing quickly from the hunter's sight. "That was close."

Blaine had no idea where he now was in the maze and didn't want to try and retrace his steps with that hunter still out there. He continued his left turn tactic. So far, he hasn't met a dead end yet so that was good right?

Mercedes had just reached her first fork in the road. She has no idea which way to go. She had two separate paths going straight, one turning left and the other around to the right. Deciding she'd gone straight for too long, she turned right and ran right into a hunter's grasp.

"Damn!" she spat. The hunter carted her to the nearest penalty box where she was meant to stay for five minutes, the hunter keeping guard to make sure she didn't violate the rules by attempting to leave before her penalty time was up. At least she'd have thirty minutes of hunter free progress afterward.

Kurt was casually strolling along, having met no more dead ends and noting the silence around him. He had no way of knowing how much time had already passed. It wasn't like they had suspended a large clock above his head. He lost track of his way to meet Blaine and didn't know which direction to go. He was now torn. Find Blaine - who was worth more than money or a docier any day - or get to the center first and be envied by Mercedes because he was pretty sure Blaine wouldn't envy him. As far as Kurt as concerned, Mercedes seemed to be the least confident about who she thought the mole was. She would benefit the most from reading the docier.

Kurt had also decided that he wanted to play fair. Reading those notes would almost feel like cheating to him. If he reached the docier first, he was not going to read it. If he was going to win the money, he would do it fair and square. He only hoped that Blaine thought the same way. He was sure he did. Blaine had always been the most humble of all of them. And thinking about it now, Kurt was sure the only one who would really look at the docier would be Mercedes. Blaine didn't believe in cheating and although they were given permission to do it, Kurt was sure Blaine would still see reading it as cheating.

Little did he know but Blaine was thinking the same exact thing and oddly enough the two of them were traveling down parallel paths, with nothing but a single hedge wall separating them. Not that they realized that.

Blaine's focused was divided between where he was going in the maze, how much time had passed, and whether he would read the docier if he reached it first. He had ridden this game answering the majority of the questions in one person's favor and he was still here. He was quite confident that he could carry himself through to winning on that person. He didn't think he needed the docier.

Plus, if he decided he wasn't going to read it, that would make the other players think that the information was pointless to him because it was his own information. Not reading the docier was a sure fire way to get yourself labeled the mole. It was the best tactic he could use at this point in the game. If the other players thought he was the mole, they would guess wrong and he would end up winning. Or rather one of them would guess wrong. Whichever one of the other two was not the mole. It was a perfect tactic. This was how to play the game.

Mercedes' thoughts as she was once more back on the prowl through the maze were entirely different from the two men. She knew that she needed to get her hands on that docier. She wasn't one hundred percent confident she knew who the mole was. That information would be very valuable to her. It would cut that last thread of uncertainty she had over whether the mole was Blaine or Kurt and she could go into the quiz feeling confident that she would win the money.

She rounded a corner and came face to face with, "Kurt?" Mercedes raised her eyebrows, drawn out of her daze by the sight of the pale man.

"You were expecting the Easter Bunny?" he replied sarcastically, causing her to laugh a bit.

"Well, you are white enough to pass as the Easter Bunny," she replied. Kurt rolled his eyes. "I'm just glad you're not another hunter. I'm not even sure how much time has passed since I was released."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "You were caught by a hunter?" She nodded. "I nearly got caught by one. Heard his footsteps passing on the main path when I was nestled in a dead end. I stayed put until I couldn't hear them anymore."

Mercedes was relieved that at least she wasn't the only that had an encounter with a hunter. She wondered how Blaine was doing.

It was then that the girl realized they were both at another fork in the path. "I'll take one path, you take the other?" she questioned. Kurt nodded.

"I'll go left. You swing right."

"Okay. Good luck Kurt!" Mercedes called as she started down the path to the right.

"Ditto!" he called back. Kurt turned left and continued on walking until he heard footsteps up around a bend in the path he was nearing. He froze, trying to decide whether to risk it being a hunter or take a chance by hiding in the near by hedge best he could.

He didn't have to make that decision though because singing met his ears just than and a hunter certainly wouldn't be singing.

"But you know, but you know that you, can't fight the moonlight," he heard Blaine sing as the curly haired man rounded the bend and the two of them came face-to-face.

"Any particular reason why you're singing a Leanne Rimes song?" Kurt asked, an amused expression on his face.

Blaine pointed up at the sky. "Because you can't fight the moonlight Kurt," he replied. Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled Blaine into his arms, the shorter man winding his arms around Kurt's waist as Kurt's circled his neck.

"I've been looking for you," Kurt whispered against his lips. Blaine smiled.

"Good. Because I've been looking for you too…forever." Kurt blushed and Blaine closed the gap between them, locking their lips together.

It was so much more romantic than Kurt thought it would be. The two of them, together in a hedge maze, kissing under the light of the moon. It was perfect. It was magical. It was…just the distraction needed for the two hunters sneaking up on either side of them.

The next thing the two of them knew, they were pulled apart by two highly amused hunters. One carted Blaine in one direction and the other carted Kurt in another. As if they were going to stick the two lovebirds in the same penalty box. They would never leave even when their time was up and that would lead Mercedes to win by process of elimination.

Mercedes had no idea that Blaine and Kurt had been caught by hunters. All she did know was that the hours were dredging on and she was incredibly tired. Maybe Blaine's joke about napping in the penalty box wasn't such a bad idea. She yawned heavily and found herself at a dead end with a bench. Instead of turning around and backtracking to her last fork, she sat on the bench, intending to rest for a little bit. But she couldn't keep her eyes open and soon found herself resting her head against the back of the bench and allowing her eyes to slide shut. Within a matter of seconds, she was out like a light.

With Mercedes having fallen asleep, which was unknown to Kurt and Blaine, it was now up to the two men to be the first to reach the center. Mercedes would likely be disappointed in herself later.

Kurt and Blaine had been released and both were now more focused on the game and what they were meant to be doing. They both tried to keep their task the priority in their mind, but couldn't help thoughts of each other invading every now and then, which caused both men to smile like idiots as they navigated their way through the maze.

Time seemed to fly by, even though they had no way of calculating it and Blaine rounded a final bend to find himself staring at Will who was standing beside a podium on which stood a back with a dollar sign on it and a folder that Blaine figured was obviously the mole's docier.

"Congratulations Blaine. You are the first person to make it to the center of the maze," Will said. Blaine couldn't contain his grin. As usual, always turn left paid off. "You have earned the final fifty thousand dollars for the pot, bringing the grand total up to two hundred and sixty-one thousand dollars. Not a bad sum of money." Blaine grinned even more. "You also," Will went on, picking up the docier. "Earned the right to look at this. It contains valuable information about the mole that could help you in the quiz tomorrow, which would give you the advantage over the other players. The decision whether or not to take that advantage is entirely up to you."

Blaine took the docier as it was handed to him and stood in thought for a moment. He had already long since decided what he wanted to do if he found himself in this position. But he wanted to pause for effect.

After several moments of looking thoughtful, Blaine held the docier out to Will, unopened and unread.

"Thanks but I feel reading this could constitute cheating and I want to win fair and square," he said. Will admired is honesty and how incredibly genuine he was as he took the docier back from Blaine.

"You are aware that not reading it will show you as being incredibly confident and the other players could look at that as you already knowing what was in it?" Will asked.

Blaine nodded. "That's kind of the point though, right? Make others think you're the mole so they vote for you and get it wrong. That's how you knock other people out of the game."

"I see you like so many others have latched onto a common and popular strategy for playing the game. Regardless, it seems to work every time." Blaine smiled. "Congratulations again Blaine. We'll wait here and see how the others do.

As it turned out, Kurt arrived just shortly after that and he didn't seem at all upset that he wasn't first because he was just happy to be done with it. He was proud of Blaine too.

But when nine in the morning came and went with no sign of Mercedes, Will becalmed concerned. He gently shook Blaine and Kurt awake, as the two men had fallen into a light sleep in each other's arms sitting on one of the benches in the center.

"It's after nine," Will said. "Mercedes isn't here. I've sent the cameras out and producers are coming. We're going to look for her. Split up to cover the whole maze." Kurt and Blaine could detect the worry in his voice and both men jumped up immediately. What had happened to Mercedes?

Producers showed up, the lot of them split up, and the search was on. Even with all the people, if seemed to take ages to cover the maze in search for the missing player.

It was Kurt who found her, still sleeping on the bench that she'd drifted off on in the middle of the game. He stepped forward and gently shook her shoulder. "Mercedes? Mercedes wake up," he whispered.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Kurt?" she asked. It took her a moment to realize it was daylight and she gasped. "Oh my God, what time is it?" She was clearly in a panicky mode.

"It's after eleven in the morning Cedes," Kurt replied. She looked horrified. He pulled a walkie talkie out of his pocket, something that they had all been issued when they split up to search for her. "I found her. She was asleep on a bench in a dead end."

Mercedes heard relieved sighs coming through the walkie talkie. It dawned on her that people must have been worried about her.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked. She nodded. "When if got to nine and you still hadn't shown up, Will got worried."

"Did we win?" Mercedes asked as Kurt helped her up and started to lead her along the path to get out of the maze.

He smiled and nodded his head. "Yes," he said. "Blaine made it to the center first. We got the last fifty grand. And we have the final quiz this afternoon."

A soft smile crossed her face as they continued to walk. When they finally exited the maze, Blaine hugged her tightly and pecked her cheek. "We were all so worried," he said softly.

"I'm sorry," Mercedes said. "I didn't mean to worry anybody. I was just so tired."

"No doubt. I think we're all pretty exhausted," he replied.

"Not just from the final challenge," Kurt said. "But from the entire game too. I don't know about you guys, but I'm ready for it to be over."

"Touché," Mercedes agreed. "After the final quiz, we all get to fly home."

"Until we come to meet in Los Angeles for the big reveal," Blaine added.

"Which isn't really travel for me or Puck," Mercedes said. "I live in Hollywood and he's directly in LA."

"Out of the three of us here, I have to travel the farthest to get there," Kurt said, thinking of his home in Chicago. "I'm going to miss you so much Blaine," he added, giving the man a sad look. Blaine pulled Kurt in for a hug.

"I'm going to miss you too Kurt," he whispered, pecking the pale man's cheek. "Which is why I changed my flight arrangements so I can go back to Chicago with you."

Kurt was stunned. He pulled back to look at him with wide eyes. "But Blaine, what about your job? You've already said you didn't think you could get your manager to agree to more time off than this."

Blaine smiled at him. "Which is why I am going to talk to him about a proposition he had for me before I left for The Mole about recording in Chicago. I'm going to take it. Now that I found you Kurt, I'm not letting you go."

Kurt threw himself back into Blaine's arms, sniffling a bit. "I'm never saying good-bye to you." At that point, Will approached them.

"Players, this afternoon you face your final quiz. Each of you will take it from your entrances to the maze at the same time. Shall we have lunch?"

* * *

They ate at a small cafe not far from where the maze was located. Will raised his wine glass in a toast. "This afternoon you take your final quiz. You will be taking it at the same time. There will be twenty questions instead of ten, dating all the way back to the beginning of the game. When you are finished, we will have a winner, we will have a loser, and we will have a mole." They all clinked their glasses together. "Best of luck to the three of you," he added.

It seemed to be no time at all before the three players found themselves seated at tables with laptops in front of them. They were each in the entrance to the maze which they had gone through the night before. Blaine on the right, Kurt in the middle, and Mercedes on the left.

Will stood in front of them. "Players, in a moment, I will ask you to hit the begin button. In front of each of you is a laptop containing a quiz with twenty questions about the mole. You will need to access your memory as the questions cover the entire game. Most of them are from previous quizzes. In fact they all might be. But this quiz is designed to test your knowledge of what you remember. Take your time and don't rush your answers. One wrong answer can mean all the difference between whether you win or lose. You may begin. Good luck."

And with those words, the players were off to answer the quiz, twenty questions about the mole.

Question one: Which group was the mole in in the hostage rescue game?

Question two: Did the mole get their skydiving question right in the race to Verona game?

Question three: What role did the mole play in the final destination game?

Question four: How many games of chess did the mole play in the race to the summit game?

Question five: Did the mole complete their task in the wine and dice game?

Question six: In what order did the mole swing or answer their question in the hanging on a question game?

Question seven: In what order did the mole's team arrive in the mountain track game?

Question eight: What is the name of the mole's loved one?

Question nine: Which team was the mole on in the logic puzzle game?

Question ten: Did the mole jump in the ski jump game?

Question eleven: Did the mole successfully consume their chili in the chili pepper game?

Question twelve: Where was the mole positioned in the fort attack game?

Question thirteen: What was the mole's task in the trust game?

Question fourteen: What color was the mole's clue in the repel game?

Question fifteen: In the test your knowledge game, did the mole hide first, second, or third?

Question sixteen: Where did the mole enter the maze in the maze game?

Question seventeen: Where is the mole from?

Question eighteen: What number is the mole's journal?

Question nineteen: What does the mole do for a living?

Question twenty: Who is the mole?

One question for every game and three questions about the mole and the final question being the same as on every other quiz, who is the mole?

The players all finished the quiz on their own time, each one thinking over their answers. Kurt was worrying his lip between his teeth as he read through each question carefully. Blaine had a look if intense concentration on his face. Mercedes looked flat out scared as if she was completely lost with what to answer. It was too bad this wasn't open journal.

And then, it was over. The last player had submitted their final answer and the three of them were hugging and shaking hands.

Will was standing in front of them. "Congratulations to all three of you for surviving right to the of the game. I will see you all in few months for the big reveal, live in LA. Then, and only then, will we find out who is the winner, who is the loser, and who is the mole." He gave them all a nod. "Until then, none of you are to say a word to anyone about what has happened in the game. Don't want to ruin things for the viewing audience when it airs. All of you have a safe trip home and I will see you after the season has aired on TV and the viewing audience is up to this very point in the game."

With that, they all broke, collecting their things and heading on their long journeys home. But anticipation was burning in all of their bodies. Just a few more months and the secret would finally be out.

* * *

**A/N: ****There you have it! Now, let me tell you about the timing for the reveal chapter so you won't be confused. Given that executions were every other day, this final quiz would have been taken on day 16. That's about two weeks to play out the whole game. And aside from the very first season, the three remaining players had to wait until the viewing public had seen all the episodes before the winner, loser, and mole were revealed. With ten players, one execution an episode, and episodes airing weekly, this final three episode would have been episode eight, which amounts to it taking two months to air the entire season. This would equal approximately two and a half months from the beginning of the game to the airing of episode eight. But the time jump will be set as four months difference between the start of the game and the airing of episode eight because I figure they need to have time to edit it all together and get it ready for viewing. So that explains that. Reviews make me smile! Happy reading! See you for the big reveal!**


	17. The Reveal

**A/N: All right, here it is, the moment you've all been waiting for! As promised, this is the reveal where we find out the winner, the loser, the mole and how the mole sabotaged the game. A few notes before I give you the chapter. First, the ending notes are a monster as they include all my author's clues. And secondly, people have asked if I plan on a sequel . Not necessarily direct to this story. But I have been debating writing an all stars one by using other Glee characters as players in former seasons and bringing them to play again with Kurt and Blaine because it will be a Klaine story as all my stories are Klaine. There will be a different mole. My other idea is an AU called The Mole: McKinley Edition which will be of characters who attended McKinley and it would have no connection to this one. No promises on a different mole there. Feel free to vote for which you'd like to see more. Without further ado, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee as you very well know but it's fun to play with!**

* * *

"Good evening and welcome to The Mole, The Reveal," Will said. A bunch of applause revealed the seven eliminated players seated on a double couch. Behind Will were three doors. Each with a small slot over the handle. "Tonight we reveal the answer to the question on everyone's minds, who is the mole?

"Ten strangers, working together to reach a prize total of one million dollars. But among them is a saboteur, a traitor, a double agent working for us to try and hinder the other players from banking the money. That person is the mole. Their task is simple. To win the money, they must answer one question. Who is the mole?"

Applause and cheers broke as the camera panned back to Will and the eliminated players.

"Hello again. I'm Will Schuester and we are live in Los Angeles tonight." More cheers and applause. "Behind these three doors," and he indicated the doors behind him, "Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes are waiting to find out, who is the winner, who is the loser, and who is the mole." Again, the eliminated players applauded and cheered. "First say hello to all the eliminated players," Will said, waving his hand at them. "Rachel, how does it feel knowing you were the first player executed?" he asked.

Rachel laughed. "Well, it definitely is a bit embarrassing," she replied. "But looking back on it, I probably could have been a better sport. I tend to get a bit paranoid sometimes." This caused the others a to laugh a bit light-heartedly.

"Santana, I understand you and Brittany hooked up after you were eliminated?" Will asked.

Santana smiled over at the blonde girl who was sitting next to Rachel as they were seated in elimination order with three empty spots next to Finn.

"Yeah, we kind if had a special connection," she replied with a smile. She reached out a hand and Brittany took it fondly.

"Well, we're all happy for you two," Will said. He turned back to face the camera. "Tonight we will also reveal how the mole sabotaged the game and was able to fool so many of you." He pulled out three key cards from his jacket pocket. "One of these key cards will open the winner's door. And only the winner's door. But before we find out who the winner is, I'd like to see what our eliminated players think. Rachel?"

She glanced over at the doors. "I think Blaine is the mole and Kurt is the winner. I did watch the rest of the season while it was on and well, they've spent the most time together so, yeah."

"Brittany?"

"I think my dolphin is the mole and Mercedes is the winner," she said, confusing a few of them.

Will shook his head before turning to look at Sam. "Sam?"

"I think Mercedes is the mole and Blaine is the winner," he said. "Blaine just strikes me as so perceptive. I just don't think he can be the mole."

"Puck?"

The Mohawk man shifted slightly in his seat. "I think Mercedes is the mole but I also think Kurt is the winner. So, yeah."

Will paused a moment. "Did you all watch the season?" There were collective nods around the room. "Quinn?"

The blonde girl smiled softly. "I think Kurt is the mole and Mercedes is the winner. You never really could tell what that girl knows," she said.

"Santana?"

"As much as I don't like saying this, I agree with Berry. I think Blaine is the mole and Kurt is the winner."

Will have her a curious look. "Blaine's always been your first choice Santana. You're sticking with that even though you got eliminated?"

"Plenty of quizzes got me through executions. But while Blaine was my top suspect, it didn't mean I didn't have others. Not all my answers went to Blaine. Just in the last quiz, I answered to the wrong people. But I stand by my decision."

Will nodded. "And Finn?"

The tall man sat back. "I've had a lot of time to think about this and I really paid attention when episodes aired. So, I'm going to say that Kurt is the mole and Blaine is the winner."

Again Will nodded. "Well, we seem to have every combination of opinion just about. One of you is probably right, at least. Shall we find out who the winner is?"

"Yes!" They all cried.

Will walked over to the doors. "Kurt, Blaine, Mercedes, I am slipping key cards in the slots of your doors now. One of these keys will unlock the winner's door, and only the winner's door. When I say go, insert your key card into the lock." The camera showed shots of Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes standing inside their little rooms, each taking the key card handed to them. "This is it. Someone is about to win two hundred and sixty-one thousand dollars. Players, insert your key cards now." There was a sound as the three of them inserted the key cards. "Will the winner of the two hundred and sixty-one thousand dollars reveal yourself please!"

Breaths hitched in the remaining players as each handle was jiggled. The handle to the door on the right latched down and the door opened. Out stepped…

"Blaine!" the eliminated players all cheered. Blaine's face was pale as though he was stunned. Had he really just won two hundred and sixty-one thousand dollars? Was this real? He took a moment to compose himself before a wide smile broke out across his face, hardly able to contain his joy.

"Congratulations Blaine," Will said. "You are the winner and are now two hundred and sixty-one thousand dollars richer. How do you feel?"

Blaine took a few deep breaths, giving his head a slight shake. "Oh my gosh. This is so overwhelming. I don't know what to say." The others all laughed and applauded him again.

"I have to hand it to you hobbit," Santana said. "You fooled me pretty well, but you played a good game."

Blaine blushed. "Thanks Santana," he said.

Will pulled a fourth key card out of his pocket and held it out to Blaine. "Well, Blaine, you are the winner, which means you also know who the mole is."

"That's right," he said.

"Will you do our mole a favor and let them out?" Will replied. Blaine took the key card from him and slid it into the slot of the center door. "Moment of truth. Mole, take that key card and insert in the lock of the door." There was a click as the instructions were followed. Everyone was on the edge of their seats. "Mole, will you reveal yourself please?"

The door handle jiggled and the latch went down. Breaths were being held as the door opened slowly. This was it. The moment they had all been waiting for, players and home viewers alike.

For a moment nothing happened. The door stayed open. Clearly, tension was something the mole was enjoying right now. And then, a foot stepped out and a head appeared around the door.

"Ohhhhh!" The rest of the players cried.

Trademark closed mouth smile on his face, Kurt strolled out from behind the open door, looking rather smug. He had thrown so many people off.

"Okay, okay," Puck said. "I _never_ saw that one coming. Even after watching the show in detail." Kurt laughed.

"I have really good acting skills," he commented and then looked directly at Rachel. "Clearly still fooled you. Guess I should have gotten into NYADA anyway," he said.

People sensed tension but Rachel just laughed. "Point taken. I apologize for being a bitch to you for so long Kurt. We used to be friends."

"Touché," he said.

"As much fun as I'm sure we're about to have," Will said. "There's still one person waiting behind a door. Kurt would you do the honors of releasing her?" Will handed him a fifth key card. Kurt went to the door and slid it into the slot. Mercedes, inserted it into the lock, opened the door, and stepped out. Kurt hugged her.

"You may have lost, but you played a good game," he said. "You got to the end and that's an achievement in itself," he added. She smiled at him.

Will indicated for the three of them to have a seat and they all did, joining the other players. "So Kurt, you were the mole," he said.

"I was the mole," Kurt confirmed with a nod.

"We'll talk about how you fooled everyone except Blaine in a moment but I want to talk about your relationship with Blaine first."

Kurt laughed. "Okay," he said, taking Blaine's hand and a lacing their fingers together. Blaine smiled at him and Kurt smiled back.

"Now Blaine," Will began. "You suspected Kurt right from the beginning."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "I did yes. And that was kind of hard because I kept thinking about how I just wanted this beautiful boy for myself and my brain was telling me that he was so perfect and it's the perfect ones you need to watch out for. So it was like, he's too perfect to be the mole, therefore, he must be the mole."

Kurt blushed and pecked his cheek.

"Kurt, let's talk about the exemption and neutralization of the third episode," Will said.

Kurt drew a breath. "Well, I was pretty much smitten with Blaine from the moment I laid eyes on him. I decided that I had to do everything I could to keep him in the game with me as long as possible because I wanted to get it know him better," he said. "The moment I saw him I wanted him to be in the final three with me so I did whatever I could to keep him in the game."

"Such as?" Will prompted.

Kurt looked at Blaine. "Distracting him so that he would mess up to the point where other players might suspect him."

"The gondola ride," Santana noted.

"The gondola ride," Kurt confirmed. "Once I realized Blaine might possibly have felt a connection with me like I did with him, I did what I could to break his concentration so he trouble reading the map. I made sure we were paired up enough that we lost money together and strangely, people always blamed Blaine over me." He shook his head. Blaine chuckled.

"You still haven't explained the exemption and neutralization thing," the curly haired man said. Kurt kissed his cheek.

"I was getting to that honey. I knew right off the back I wanted Blaine to have the exemption. It would guarantee me at least another two days with him. Even though I knew he was on to me, and more so after getting his journal, I wanted to make sure I kept him in the game as long as possible."

"And the neutralization?" Will asked. Sam leaned forward, particularly interested in this little bit.

Kurt looked up at Sam. "That was honestly random. When I went to sneak into Blaine's room to give him the exemption, I specifically asked which key was his. With Sam, I went into the first player's room I came across. I had a key to everyone's room that night. Sam's just happened to be the first one I came to."

Will nodded his head. Sam looked relieved that Kurt hadn't neutralized him because he didn't like him or wanted him gone.

"Let's talk about how you sabotaged some of the games," Will went on. Kurt grinned. "You said you often made sure you got paired with Blaine and usually when that happened, you cost the group money."

Kurt nodded his head. "I remember the night of the room violation. That was purely accidental. I just wanted to see him and I forgot all about the fact that doing that would end up in the group losing money. And to be honest, I just wanted to see him."

There were collective aws around the group.

"Let's talk about the chess game. That was your first real act of sabotage, correct?" Will asked.

"Yes. I actually, I had an earpiece in my ear that the producers were using to communicate with me during challenges. I've warn it several times but it was small so I don't think it would have been noticed unless someone looked closely at my ear." The group all laughed and Kurt smiled. "I'd been told that since I was the leader, it meant I was in charge of making the final moves in the chess match." He looked up at Santana and Puck. "I was also briefed that the two of you would be offered exemptions and if you got them, the group wouldn't win any money.

"So my instructions were simple. Stall us at the chess game long enough to ensure Santana and Puck made it to the summit first. So I decided to lose the first match on purpose. Mostly I went against your suggestions for moves because they would get us the win. I made bad moves on purpose. Then, just as the second match started, the producers gave a code green and I knew that Santana and Puck were more than halfway up the mountain. So I miraculously became a better player."

The group all laughed at that. Well, they hadn't even considered the difference between Kurt's playing in both matches. That went over their heads. A lot had actually.

Will smiled. "What about the wine game in the next episode?" he asked. Kurt blushed. He looked over at Blaine, biting his lip.

"Actually, that was my fault," Blaine said sheepishly. "I couldn't resist him any longer."

"Quinn didn't you guys say you got distracted?"

Kurt blushed harder. "Yeah, we were kind of more interested in each other's lips," he admitted. "I wasn't actually planning on sabotaging that one." He gave his head a bit of a shake. "But the next day in the hanging on a question game, there was sabotage in that."

"So you did get that question wrong on purpose?" Santana said.

Kurt smiled over at her. "Yes, because I was told to. I was first instructed to make sure that I was on the team answering questions. The producers had set it up that Will would give me the easiest question of the bunch. I was told to get it wrong on purpose and then used my pressure problems as an excuse." He paused and looked around at them all. "But the second part was my own idea. I knew how it would look, me getting the easiest question wrong would make me a clear suspect as the mole and too many people might latch onto me. I knew Will was going to ask us to swing for extra money, so I decided to do it and make it look like I was trying to make up for my bad performance in answering the question."

Santana gave her head a shake. "Well that worked. You dropped in my suspect list again because you chose to swing."

"No doubt about it Kurt," Rachel said. "You've been a very devious mole." Kurt smiled up at her.

"The mountain track game was easy to sabotage. Actually Finn did all my work for me." He looked over at the tall man who looked incredibly confused.

"Huh?" Finn asked.

Kurt laughed. "Will gave you instructions to delay one if the teams and if they arrived past seven, you would get an exemption, right?"

"Yeah," Finn replied with a nod.

"It worked in my favor that you called us. I gave the phone to Blaine though so it looked like he was suggesting to take your advice first. I knew it was the wrong way but I went along with it. I'd already decided beforehand that if I did not get the difficult route, it wouldn't be worth it to sabotage. And I may have really wanted to be last just so I could have a night alone with Blaine." He flushed and Blaine smiled, kissing him on the cheek.

"You two looked pretty cozy the next morning," Santana said with a smirk. Kurt and Blaine both blushed and rolled their eyes.

"When I was told about getting to see loved ones, I decided it wasn't fair to sabotage that game. I knew how badly everyone would want to see their family. So I left that game alone."

Everyone threw him a grateful smile. So happy that Kurt wasn't cruel enough to risk everyone seeing those they loved.

"The logic puzzle game was easy enough to sabotage and make it look natural, without anyone figuring out it had been sabotaged. All I had to do was one of two things. If I was on the 'dumb' team, I was intending to slow all calculations down so that we solved a really low number, making it easy for the other team to solve more. But since I was on the other team, I was being fed the answers through the earpiece but I made a show of working some out quickly and took care that I didn't come up with the answer to all of them as that would be suspicious."

"Well, that was successful," Finn said.

"We didn't win any money from that one," Mercedes added. Kurt nodded his head. Not that he hasn't been able to figure answers out himself.

Will shifted a bit in his seat. "And what about the ski jump game?" he asked.

Kurt allowed a small smile to cross his face. "That was one of the games I had not been per-briefed on so my actions in that game were all player genuine. Just like I hadn't known about the mass neutralization. My fear was real. I was just lucky I got a question I knew the answer to. There was no way I was going off that ski jump."

Collective laughs went up around the group. "So dolphin," Brittany said. "You mean you didn't know everything?"

Kurt shook his head. "No Brit, I didn't know everything."

Quinn thought for a moment. "Did you know about the money offer?"

Kurt nodded. "I did. And I genuinely thought you deserved it but I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd been trying to get you out of the game for a while. Mainly because you were a money banker and I needed to keep as much money from the pot as I could."

Quinn laughed at this and just smiled down at him. "Don't worry, no hard feelings," she said, still smiling. "Anthony was really happy I brought that money home."

"And the chili pepper game?" Will asked.

Kurt frowned. "I was telling the truth about how spicy food effects me. If you saw that as sabotage, I didn't do it on purpose. I'd already told myself I'd eat the chili if it was one of the mildest ones. That's why I went with the one mouse left that was farthest away. But when it still ended up in six, I broke down because I really couldn't to it." He sighed heavily. "Spicy food messes with my stomach. One bite of that chili would have made me sick."

Santana looked both guilty and sympathetic. She leaned across Finn and Blaine and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm really sorry for how I treated you over that. I had no idea you were being honest." She gave her head a shake. And Kurt got the impression that Santana wasn't always a genuine person.

"It's okay. I think we were all pretty riled up by then. It was by that point, I was ready to be done." He smiled softly. "I even contemplated having myself executed. But I was the mole, I couldn't do that."

Will gave him a sympathetic look as well. "And the fort attack game?"

Kurt's smile appeared back on his face. "I specifically made a point of telling the others in planning not to out me in the center, which was where I knew I could do the most damage. So I kept repeating not to put me in the center and they put me in the center. Everything after that was easy. Miscommunication between Finn and Mercedes and Blaine and Finn leaving their posts to have a shoot with Santana in the back. That left the culprit free to come in through the side entrance. I pretended not to have seen him until after he passed me. And you guys were right when you accused me of shooting off target on purpose because I did. And then I made a show of being incredibly upset and feeling guilty."

"Which we all fell for," Santana said with a roll of her eyes.

"And I got to be comforted by Blaine. Win-win, for me because we failed that game," Kurt replied with a laugh.

"Also," Will said. "The mole sent a copy of all your positions to the attackers." Kurt winked. Nobody could figure out how he had done that.

They all took a moment to laugh about everything. Kurt really had been a good mole. Nobody else had seen any of this coming at all.

"Let's move on to the trust game." Kurt shook involuntarily. A darkened expression came over his eyes.

Blaine squeezed his hand and Kurt looked at him gratefully. He took a deep breath, shutting his eyes as he drew in deeply and breathed out, attempting to calm himself.

"This was another game they told me absolutely nothing about. I had words with the producers for that later. Had I known what was involved, I would have voted for myself and then Blaine and I would have been tied. As it were, I knew absolutely nothing and voting for Blaine. It's not his fault what happened. I just want him to know that. But I had a panic attack because the task brought back something very dark from my past, which I told Blaine about that night."

Will looked positively guilty for making Kurt go through with that but it wasn't his fault either and he knew Kurt say as much. That was a bad game for Kurt to not know anything about and producers had done what they weren't supposed to, put someone's health in danger. Kurt had fainted, and there was no way it had been faked.

"But I've always been really adamant about facing my fears," Kurt went on. "So I went through with it anyway. But the panic attack was real. The fainting was real. Let's just hope producers learned something from this."

Will nodded his head. "Noted. And the repel game?"

"As some people realized, I was told ahead of time that the opportunity for an exemption would be given to the first player who said the word and instructed to do so." The players all nodded. "So I said exemption and was awarded the opportunity. That way when I messed up the combination on the lock, in looked like I was doing it on the pretense of getting the game's most valuable exemption. I was planning on getting the combination wrong anyway."

Well, wasn't that a clever tactic. Cover up sabotage with the chance to earn an exemption. Who would have seen the double entendre there?

Kurt glanced at Blaine. "I only did one small sabotage in the test of knowledge game. Blaine knew me too well and I just wanted to see him again when it was his turn to hide. I actually had producers telling me what the right answers were in my ear," he went on, looking at Blaine. "So when Will asked about the hair thing, I knew Mercedes had answered Blaine but that question really was tough enough that if we got it wrong, it really didn't look like sabotage. As it were, it was Blaine who insisted she answered me, so I went along with it."

Mercedes looked at them both for a moment before smiling and shaking her head. So Kurt's sabotage in that game really hadn't been noticeable because he chose the fright question to play on it.

"And the maze game?" Will asked.

Kurt actually blushed. "I decided that I wasn't going to sabotage that at all. I wanted the chance to play like a real player. The producers were going to tell me the way from my entrance to center to ensure I got there first and kept the other players from looking at the docier. But I told them no. I wanted to play this last game like a real player. So I had no more clue what direction to go than Blaine and Mercedes did. In the end, it was Blaine who got there first."

He looked at Blaine and smiled warmly. Will smiled too. "Blaine, as everyone saw in the episode, you were offered the docier but did not read it. Why?"

Blaine looked around at them all. "Even if we were being given the okay to read it, I felt like it would give me an unfair advantage over the other players and I wanted the final quiz to be on a fair level. I've always played fair."

"That must have taken a lot of courage," Mercedes said. "I would've read it myself."

Santana and Finn both nodded. "I think a lot of us would have," Finn said. "It just shows how genuine a guy Blaine is that he was able to turn that temptation down."

"And as we have since learned," Puck said. "He knew who the mole was all along."

They all collectively laughed.

"There you have it folks, did you catch all the clues?" Will said. Blaine held up his hand.

"If you can give me one second before you close us out Will, there's something I want to say to Kurt." Kurt looked at him with a confused expression on his face. His heart jumped up into his throat as Blaine stood up and got down on one knee in front of him, taking both hands in his.

"Blaine?" Kurt said in a small voice.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I know we only met four months ago and I know the circumstances weren't ideal by any means. But these past two months in Chicago with you have been some of the happiest of my life, even if we were both on edge about the reveal. I love you so very much." He withdrew one of his hands to pull a small black velvet box out of his pocket. Kurt's breath hitched. "Kurt, there is a moment, when you say to yourself, 'oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever.' I've had my moment Kurt and it's you. I want to spend the rest of my life loving you in every way possible." He opened the box to reveal a beautiful silverband set with one distinct diamond surrounded by sapphires. "Kurt, will you be my mole and do the honor of marrying me?"

Kurt had tears in his eyes. He could not believe this was happening. Blaine was proposing to him. He couldn't speak so he just nodded and threw himself into Blaine's arms as everyone else broke out in applause and cheers.

"There you have it!" Will repeated. Blaine was sliding the ring onto Kurt's finger. "Kurt, you were an amazing mole. And congratulations to Blaine again for being our winner. Most important congratulations on your engagement guys. That's a wrap for this season. See you all next season when we do it all again. Goodnight!"

_That was one hell of a ride! Goodnight America!_ thought the mole one last time as he kissed his new fiancé.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! Now for a few author's clues that might have helped if you picked up on any of them. First, I invite you to go back and look at the placement of the mole's internal thoughts. You'll notice that a number of them were placed either directly before or directly after something Kurt said. I did this deliberately to throw focus from Kurt. Couldn't make picking him out as the mole too easy given that this is a Klaine story. Likewise, I had some of his thoughts written in the third person when he was referring to himself, therefore making it look like the mole was someone other than Kurt.**

**Next, and this clue was not deliberate. I realized I had unintentionally done it later after it was already written. But if you go back to the mountain track game chapter, you'll notice there's a direct clue to the final three in there, when I said that Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes all narrowed their eyes in Puck's direction. Kurt, Blaine, and Mercedes were the final three.**

**The following clues could really have only been picked up if you've seen the first season of The Mole US. Everything involving Kurt in the fort attack game, including his acts of sabotage were accurate in coordinance with that episode in the show. In fact, if I had switched Mercedes' and Santana's positions, every character would have been in correspondence with the right person on the show. But explaining that will also tell you who the mole was and if you want to play along with it, I don't want to spoil it. Likewise, information and things involving Kurt in the trust game were also accurate in coordinance with the episode. The mole had indeed not been told anything at all about that game. I am aware that these clues, if you put them together to match up with the actual episodes from which they came, may tell you who the mole was in The Mole US season one.**

**Finally, you'll note that in the initial introduction and arrival order, Kurt was fourth. There are four letters in the word 'mole'. This clue was taken from one of the seasons but I'm not saying which, as again, that would give who the mole is in that season away.**

**This ending author's note is pretty long but it was necessary. I leave you with this, thank you all for taking this journey with me! I've had so much fun writing this story and I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always, reviews make me smile. Tell me what you thought! And don't forget to vote for which idea you like best! Happy reading! And if this looks wonky, fan Fic fucked with it when I saved the doc, putting random spaces everywhere!**


End file.
